Tigres e Dragões
by Ellen Librith
Summary: O mundo bruxo entrou em Guerra, mas tudo indica que Voldemort cairá. Isso, até ele arranjar um novo e estranho comensal, tornando a vitória impossível. Nesse meio tempo, Harry é capturado. Será que ele consegue desvendar quem é o misterioso comensal?
1. Capítulo 01

Pequeno Prólogo/Resumo:

A Guerra entre Lord Voldemort e o Ministério da Magia começou violenta e sangrenta. Mas apesar das muitas baixas do Ministério, o Lorde das Trevas está perdendo muito mais. Quando todos estão dando glórias com a iminente derrota de seu maior inimigo, Lord Voldemort adquiri um novo e estranho comensal que muda o placar radicalmente. No entanto, ele é um completo mistério, até para os próprios comensais.

Após um ano, ele consegue dominar Hogwarts e ali prende seu maior inimigo, Harry Potter. Para o azar, ou sorte, de Harry seu cárcerer é esse estranho comensal que perambula igual uma sombra.

Mas quem ou o que será esse novo trunfo que Voldemort retirara simplesmente do nada? Será que Harry descobrirá os segredos por debaixo da capa?

"Desde tempos antigos, o dragão era a única besta que poderia se igualar com um tigre.

Agora eu me tornarei um dragão, para ficar ao seu lado." - Trecho retirado do anime Toradora.

* * *

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 01**_

Sob a luz de uma Lua Vermelha, uma silhueta negra parecia olhar as margens plácidas de um lago. Um vento cortante fez as árvores e arbustos agitarem-se freneticamente, agitando inclusive a capa da pessoa ali parada a observar a paisagem. Uma capa negra lhe encobria todo o corpo. Ela abaixara levemente a cabeça e algo caiu de dentro do buraco negro produzido pelo capuz que encobria seu rosto. Algo que brilhou momentaneamente contra a luz do luar e sumiu ao impactar-se com o chão.

Um dos mais novos e misteriosos comensais de Lord Voldemort finalmente virou-se em direção ao castelo, analisando-o por alguns momentos. Finalmente, começara a caminhar em sua direção. Seus passos eram normais, enquanto se dirigia a uma majestosa porta, um pouco surrada pela recente batalha que havia tido. Havia quatro comensais ali, mas estes não usavam capuzes sobre as cabeças, deixando seu rosto à mostra, sem medo, apesar de estarem atentos, pro caso de mandarem reforços. De algumas janelas do castelo se via outros rostos.

Assim que foi se aproximando, os comensais ficaram levemente perturbados, mas tentando disfarçar. Subiu os degraus e prostrou-se em frente à porta, pois, dali para dentro, se tornaria sua mais nova prisão. Logo atrás, pôde ouvir os sussurros dos comensais comentando.

- Como o Lacbel conseguiu sair?

- Não sei... Mas não é à toa que é um dos melhores comensais do Lorde das Trevas...

- Mas dá medo... Parece uma criatura maligna que ele conjurou.

Os comensais não sabiam quem era, nem como era. Aparecera entre o exército de comensais fazia um ano, através do Lorde das Trevas. Não falava, nunca se revelava... Nem mesmo sabiam se era jovem ou velho, mulher ou homem. A única coisa que sabiam era que seu nome provavelmente era Lacbel, como o Lorde chamava aquela silhueta enigmática. E as outras duas únicas coisas que sabiam era que era muito forte e de extrema confiança dele. Era assim que o Lorde queria que fosse. Uma incógnita ambulante.

Abriu a porta, não querendo ouvir mais sobre as possíveis cogitações acerca de onde surgira. Pensava em dar uma volta pelo castelo, a fim de achar algum lugar onde pudesse esconder-se, mesmo que em síntese fosse inútil. Não enquanto estivesse com...

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

Notou, assim que chegara aos pés da escada, na qual tinha a intenção de colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, que três comensais o observavam lá de cima. Reconhecia o do meio... Era o comensal de quem mais queria correr, toda vez que aparecia. Não por causa dele, mas pelo que sempre vinha fazer. Sempre era ladeado por outros dois, não sabia exatamente o porque... E não queria ter certeza se queria descobrir.

- Lacbel. - ele chamara, mas sua voz tinha um leve tom irritado. Provavelmente era o único comensal que tinha coragem de falar com ele. Ou era obrigado a isso, não poderia garantir, só se lesse os seus pensamentos. A vontade que tivera em subir a escada, antes de saber que eles estavam ali, fora extinguida - Não fico admirado por não ter te encontrado em parte alguma do castelo.

_"Imagino."_ foi o que pensara Lacbel, ainda parado como uma estátua no pé da escada.

- Vamos, o Lorde das Trevas pediu sua presença imediatamente. Há quase uma hora. - ele falara com os olhos sobre ele. Havia um quê perverso e era como se estivesse subentendido na frase que _"Você está extremamente encrencado"._

Era justamente por causa desse comunicado que ele gostava de evitá-lo. Mas fugir dele estava fora de cogitação. A única coisa que fez foi simplesmente um sinal afirmativo rápido, começando a subir as escadas até os três comensais e, assim que chegou à eles, o que havia falado saiu na frente e os outros dois ladearam-no. Sentia-se um pouco encurralado, provavelmente era essa a sensação que o Lorde queria impor a ele todas as vezes que era levado até sua presença.

Caminharam minutos e minutos em silêncio pelos corredores. Os corredores, antes iluminados, alegres... Agora eram silenciosos, escuros e até mesmo tristes. Dirigiam-se ao escritório do antigo diretor de Hogwarts... O escritório de Dumbledore, que o Lorde das Trevas tomara agora para si.

Finalmente, após alguns minutos de caminhada, pararam os quatro à frente de uma gárgula em particular. O comensal que liderava foi quem falou, provavelmente, a nova senha para seguirem em frente.

- Ilirea.

A gárgula deslizara para o lado e a parede logo atrás também, revelando uma escada que subia em espiral, provavelmente para alguma das torres. Era onde antes o diretor da escola se encontrava. Subiram, tendo o líder do grupo na frente, a silhueta negra logo atrás e os outros dois comensais mais atrás. Após alguns minutos de subida, chegaram a um hall que dava numa porta de carvalho sólido. O líder bateu levemente na porta três vezes. Passos rapidamente pareciam atravessar a sala e a pessoa abrira a porta com rudeza. Através dela, havia um Lorde extremamente furioso.

- Encontraram-no? - foi a pergunta imediata, fazendo todos se encolherem... Apenas Lacbel havia simplesmente estremecido levemente, quase imperceptivelmente, mas seu coração estava aceleradíssimo.

- Si... Sim, Milorde! - dissera o líder, dando um passo para trás e indo para o lado, para mostrar Lacbel, que se encontrava logo à frente da porta.

- Ótimo, podem ir. Lacbel, entre. Já. - ele dissera rispidamente, agora com a ira um pouco mais aplacada por ver a figura negra à sua frente. Mas ainda demonstrava seu rancor por seu desaparecimento.

- Sim! - disseram os três comensais, saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Lacbel andara com calma para dentro do escritório, mesmo que não estivesse exatamente calmo. Preparava-se para um castigo iminente. Provavelmente, pela fúria com que ele atendera os comensais, ele devia tê-lo convocado há muito tempo. O comensal não parecia ter mentido. Se voltassem sem ele, o Lorde iria procurá-lo e receberia outro dos piores castigos por tentativa de fuga. Ele jamais conseguiria fugir dele... Jamais. Assim que havia adentrado, ele fechara a porta logo atrás de si, sem nenhuma delicadeza, caminhando vagarosamente até ficar à sua frente.

- Onde estava, Lacbel? - veio a pergunta ríspida.

- Nos jardins, Milorde. - a voz saíra rouca e baixa. Não podia mentir, se ele já ia ser castigado por não obedecer a uma das ordens dele, seria pior se mentisse.

- Eu te proibi de sair das paredes desse castelo após a vitória da batalha. - os olhos dele se estreitaram ameaçadoramente, sua voz perigosamente baixa - Talvez eu não tenha sido claro quando ordenei isso. - a voz calma só fazia-o ficar mais apreensivo. Parecia que seus ouvidos percebiam seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Suas ordens foram muito claras. - a única pessoa que ele falava era com o Lorde. Mas nunca dizia grandes frases. Sua garganta não aguentava, tão desacostumado estava a manter-se em silêncio absoluto por longos períodos de tempo.

- Não o punirei dessa vez, Lacbel, mas a próxima em que me desobedecer valerá por duas. - ele dissera de modo ameaçador, apesar de ter um tom completamente calmo em sua voz.

- Não o desobedecerei mais. - não saíra nem um milímetro do lugar enquanto conversavam.

- Assim espero, Lacbel. - nesse momento, ele se virou para o fundo do escritório, antes de movimentar a cabeça para o lado e olhá-lo de soslaio - A propósito. Sua proibição continua.

- Como desejar, Milorde. - ele dissera, abaixando um pouco mais a cabeça com ar submisso.

Parecendo finalmente satisfeito, deu-lhe as costas, indo um pouco mais para o fundo do escritório. Sabia que havia um motivo para o Lorde estar sendo tão gentil daquele jeito com ele. Jamais perdia uma chance de puni-lo, para lembrá-lo sempre de quem estava no comando. Gentileza gratuita não existia no vocabulário dele.

Um pouco mais ao fundo do escritório, observou três pessoas. Duas delas eram comensais e a outra... Um jovem. Devia ter em torno de 20 e poucos anos e devia ser um prisioneiro pelas cordas que prendiam seus braços, ladeando o corpo magro. Os comensais o seguravam pelos ombros, mantendo-o ajoelhado. Estava em um estado lastimável. Roupas rasgadas, semi-chamuscadas. Usava um óculos com o aro bem surrado, o que indicava que era bem antigo. Reconhecia-o de algum lugar... Mas a pergunta era: por que ele estava ali, ao invés de nas masmorras, onde todos os professores e adultos estavam sendo mantidos prisioneiros?

Ele encarava diretamente o Lorde das Trevas com os olhos de um verde vivo e intenso. Eram inteligentes, mas ousados e desafiadores. O sorriso em seu rosto enfatizava a falta de medo que ele tinha na presença do Lorde das Trevas, irritando-o, obviamente.

Por um breve momento, sentiu aquele sorriso aquecendo-o por dentro, incentivando-o a sorrir também, e uma crescente onda de sufocamento. Mas isso fora logo apagado quando a voz do Lorde ecoou pela sala, apagando aquela pequena chama que se iniciara e a sensação indo embora junto com ela.

- Lacbel, você deverá vigiar esse prisioneiro. Reservei uma cela especial para ele. Desejo que ele mantenha-se isolado de todos os outros prisioneiros até quando eu desejar. E você deverá mantê-lo lá dentro até esse dia. Quero que suas chances de fuga sejam... _Nulas_. - ele dissera e do olhar dos dois pareciam sair faíscas enquanto se encaravam.

Logo após isso, os comensais o levantaram com rudeza.

- Acompanhe-os até a cela dele. - ele encarou Lacbel enfaticamente, mas recebeu apenas um sinal afirmativo de cabeça enquanto começava a seguir os três, que já saíam.

Os passos eram os únicos sons que ouviam. Já estavam adentrando as masmorras naquele momento. Os dois comensais, cada um de um lado, e Lacbel logo atrás do prisioneiro.

- Vocês não se incomodam? - o jovem falou, recebendo apenas uma tapa na cabeça.

- Silêncio, insolente. - dissera o que havia batido.

- Que mal humor... - ele resmungara, com ar debochado, irritando-os.

- Só vai piorar sua situação se continuar a nos irritar. - ameaçara um dos comensais, os dois continuando simplesmente a seguir caminho.

- Mais do que já está? - ele perguntara com ar debochado. - Duvido.

Nesse momento, o comensal ao lado direito virou-se e ficou bem na frente dele, com ar bem aborrecido, com um dedo apontado bem na sua cara com a mão que não segurava a varinha...

- Sem... Mais... Gracinhas! - ele falara de modo muito aborrecido.

Foi quando aconteceu. O comensal paralisou quando as cordas que o prendiam simplesmente sumiram, e fora esse tempo que o prisioneiro utilizara para tomar a varinha dele à força e desacordá-lo, fazendo o mesmo com o outro, que não tivera tempo de reagir. Mas, antes de se virar para o terceiro, sua varinha fora retirada de sua mão. Seus olhos eram destemidos, o que Lacbel sabia o que significava. Mesmo desarmado, iria tentar lutar. Sabia por experiência própria.

Quando o comensal ficara de frente com ele, vira que ele tocara levemente a varinha do comensal distraído, e provavelmente produzira um feitiço para as cordas sumirem. Ele vira, mas não fizera nada, até o prisioneiro acabar com os dois comensais. Só depois disso reagira, desarmando-o. Depois, com a varinha do comensal em mãos, levitou-o, enquanto com a própria varinha acordou os comensais.

Ele o amarrou, como antes, apenas adicionando cordas em seus pés, para que ele não pudesse fugir. Pousou-o no chão e então escreveu uma frase no ar, com sua varinha, enquanto jogava a que fora roubada pelo prisioneiro para o legítimo dono.

_"Não irei responder pela incompetência de vocês. Digam onde fica essa cela e eu levarei o prisioneiro."_ as letras eram amareladas, como se escritas em fogo. O prisioneiro observava, estranhando a maneira com que se fizera "ouvir", pois os comensais estavam morrendo de medo.

- No... No fim do corredor, sr Lacbel. Do corredor à esquerda. - respondera um com ar temeroso.

Lacbel fizera um movimento de cabeça indicando concordância, enquanto levitava o prisioneiro e começava a caminhar. Mas parara, simplesmente indicando, com ar rude, a saída das masmorras com o dedo indicador. Usava luvas negras, não deixando que vissem nada, nem um milímetro de seu corpo. Os comensais saíram correndo.

Assim que recomeçaram a caminhada, o prisioneiro, agora completamente imobilizado, retornara a falar.

- Lacbel... Ah, você é o comensal que desequilibrou a guerra. Que fez o lado de Voldemort voltar a ganhar. - ele falara suspirando. - Decepcionante.

- Silêncio. - sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, mas com um tom óbvio de ordem.

- Ué, achei que fosse mudo. Por que falou com os comensais através de frases escritas no ar? - ele perguntou, parecendo ter ignorado o que falara.

- _Silencio_. - ele dissera, mas dessa vez era um feitiço, que o fizera perder a voz. - Não é da sua conta.

E, com aquilo, finalmente o resto da caminhada se prosseguiu no seu mais completo silêncio. Colocara-o na tal cela especial. Não fora rude, apesar de ser considerado um comensal. Deitara-o delicadamente no chão, fechando a porta da cela e, depois disso, tirando as cordas e o feitiço de silêncio. Logo ele se levantou, encarando a cela onde fora colocado. Havia um buraco que parecia ser onde se fazia as necessidades e uma madeira que era pregada em um dos lados na parede. Noutro tinha correntes que se prendiam a mesma, para mantê-la paralela ao chão. Aquele banheiro parecia ter bem pouca privacidade. E aquela "cama" parecia pouco confortável. Mas, talvez, mais confortável que nada.

- Que privacidade... - ele observou, ao verificar o buraco e depois as grades que davam uma visão completa da parte externa... Obviamente podiam fazer a mesma coisa de quem estava fora para a parte de dentro.

Observou-o explorar a cela, completamente em silêncio. Depois que o prisioneiro terminou suas observações, foi sentar-se na tábua, onde parecia verificar alguma coisa.

- Levemente confortável. Achei que fosse pior. - ele parecia nem notar que continuava ali, mas uma hora virou-se em sua direção, focando-se no buraco negro que seu capuz deixava.

E o silêncio prolongou-se por longos períodos. Ele não se importava, se acostumara com o silêncio, mesmo estando com outra pessoa. Não se incomodava em nada. Mas finalmente aquilo fora quebrado pelo prisioneiro, que já estava perto das grades, ainda olhando fixamente para o buraco negro do seu capuz.

- Então, seu sobrenome é Lacbel... Não me é estranho. De qualquer forma, você deve ter se unido à Voldemort não faz muito tempo, já que o placar dessa guerra mudou não faz muito tempo, não é mesmo, sr Lacbel? - ele perguntou, sorrindo, aquele sorriso acalorado e genuíno.

Durante alguns segundos, houve silêncio. Deixava-o falar sozinho ou respondia? Mas, como um pouco antes, quando o trazia, falou. Não precisava erguer muito a voz ali, naquele lugar desolado, para que ele o ouvisse.

- Talvez. - fora o que falara, sua voz sem um pingo de emoção. Saíra grossa... Só notara agora como sua voz era grossa, nas raras vezes que falava. Por causa de sua garganta. Parecia até um velho.

- Hum, que humildade. Estranho. - ele dissera, se escorando nas grades, encarando-o levemente intrigado, mas após um tempo formou um ar despreocupado. Passou-se alguns segundos enquanto olhava as próprias mãos e, então, voltou a encarar bem o capuz com ar sério - Parece que não tem problemas por mencionar o nome de Voldemort... Não se irrita, não estremece... Mas, no entanto... Você o teme.

Parecia que não era só ele que observava as pessoas.

- Esse nome não me diz nada para temer... - porque o estava respondendo? Poderia ser rude, poderia deixá-lo falando sozinho ou até mesmo retirar-lhe a voz novamente... Mas ele respondia. - Sua presença, sim. - ele tossiu, pois sua garganta ficara irritada com a quantidade de palavras proferidas em tão pouco tempo.

- Está doente? - ele perguntara, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não. - ele respondera, assim que parara de tossir.

- Droga. Mas esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo? - ele dissera com aquele sorriso malicioso.

- Mas morre. - ele dissera ríspido. Não gostava daquela frase... Tinha repulsa dela.

- Hum... - observava-o intensamente, parecendo mais sério, mas repentinamente mudara de assunto - Será que você escreve frases porque não aguenta falar muitas coisas? Ou porque não gosta que outros o ouçam?

- Deduza por si mesmo. - Lacbel já estava recostado na parede. Isso não significava que estava relaxado.

- Você não é muito de papo... - ele comentou, com certo sorriso. Ele suspirou, olhando para o teto e finalmente voltou-se, recostando a cabeça na grade de frente com o seu cárcere. - Porque não tira esse capuz? Todos já tiraram.

- Eu não sou todo mundo. - sua voz saíra insensível, mas dava para notar uma mínima conotação irritadiça.

- Tem vergonha do seu "grande" feito? - o riso debochado ecoou pelo corredor desolado.

- Talvez. - sua voz retornara a indiferença anterior. Pelas feições dele, ele ficara levemente frustrado.

- Hum... Você é um comensal estranho... Seus companheiros não te estranham? - não falava, andava igual uma sombra pra cima e pra baixo... Qualquer um na Ordem da Fênix notaria algo assim. Bom, mas ali não era a Ordem da Fênix.

- Talvez. - ele voltou a dizer, parecendo-o deixar ainda mais frustrado. Provavelmente, porque não estava dando as respostas desejadas.

- Preciso admitir... Dessa vez, Voldemort se superou. Nunca imaginei que conseguisse finalmente um comensal como você. Sente medo de Voldemort, mas seu nome não significa nada, não tem orgulho e arrogância. É forte e não se ofende facilmente. Além de ser bastante inteligente e fiel... O que é mais raro ainda. Afinal, quem é você? Qual seu nome?

- Já sabe meu nome. É tudo de que precisa saber. - falara simplesmente, tossindo, sua garganta ainda mais ruim. Do jeito que ele falava, parecia que era o comensal estrela, que todo grande vilão sonha em ter. Mas, precisava admitir, do jeito que o qualificou seria o sonho de qualquer um, mesmo, um servo assim.

- Sei seu sobrenome. - ele o corrigira.

- E só precisa saber isso! - dissera mais alto, forçando sua garganta, sua rouquidão piorando, começando a tossir ainda mais. Obviamente, parecia ter se irritado. Porque ele insistia em querer saber sobre ele!

- Será que toquei em um assunto proibido? - o prisioneiro falava, enquanto ouvia-o tossindo, sorrindo maliciosamente - Sim... Claro que sim! Nosso jovem e perfeito comensal, afinal, tem medo de se revelar. Será que Voldemort sabe sua identidade?

Lacbel só conseguiu responder após alguns segundos, quando parou de tossir. Depois de respirar, respondera, de modo bem seco e ríspido.

- É o único.

- Realmente... Não há muitas coisas ultimamente que ele não saiba. Será que ele usou o seu medo de se identificar para chantageá-lo e apoiá-lo nessa guerra? - seu tom não era debochado, era algo como se estivesse pensando e deduzindo com as poucas informações recebidas.

- Talvez. - a resposta normal que sempre dava quando ele fazia perguntas sobre si. Novamente, ele ficou perdido com aquela resposta que lhe deixava em um beco sem saída. Nunca dava respostas certas, apenas uma resposta incerta, não deixando-o saber se aquilo era a verdade ou era mentira. E, pelo pouco conhecimento do prisioneiro sobre ele, ficava ainda pior para ter noção de quando falava talvez querendo dizer sim, e o talvez querendo dizer não.

- Consegui descobrir alguma coisa. Você não gosta ou tem medo de se revelar. É duro arrancar algo de você, sabe? Isso me deixa entusiasmado... Nos últimos momentos de minha vida, consigo achar algo interessante em que me concentrar. Primeiro comensal do qual eu tenho interesse em conhecer!

- Isso não me parece um elogio. - Lacbel falou e, como sua garganta estava inflamada, isso saiu bem baixinho, mas naquele silêncio dera para ouvir bem.

- Pois é um elogio! - ele dissera, sorrindo genuinamente de uma felicidade esquisita. Que felicidade se tinha em estar preso, falando ser os últimos momentos de sua vida, sendo vigiado por um alguém desconhecido e, quase que obviamente, inimigo?

- Isso NÃO É um elogio... - dissera enfaticamente as palavras mais importantes, para não arrebentar mais com sua garganta. Precisava beber alguma coisa, mas não poderia sair dali. Que insistência da parte dele...

- Percebo que isso produziu finalmente certa irritação. Interessante... - ele dissera enquanto o encarava, parecendo pensativo - Mas vou te deixar em paz, provavelmente eu tenho muito no que pensar sobre os seus "talvez" e você precisa descansar essa garganta inflamada. - ele sorrira de um modo bem significativo. Como se estivesse ganhando alguma coisa ou tivesse algum trunfo.

- Como queira. - Lacbel simplesmente respondera, continuando no mesmo lugar.

Ele foi deitar-se na tábua, encarando agora o símbolo dourado em seu pescoço. Parecendo um medalhão com o símbolo do Dragão. Nunca vira aquele broche antes em loja alguma, o que poderia ajudá-lo a identificar o ser misterioso que o vigiava.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, algumas vezes parecendo "se encarar" outras vezes olhando um para cada lado.

Finalmente, passos foram ouvidos até ali. O prisioneiro, do qual Lacbel tentava se lembrar ainda de onde reconhecia, levantou-se da tábua, indo ver quem era, através das grades.

Um comensal vinha com uma bandeja com dois sanduíches e dois copos de suco, se aproximando. Ele parecia diminuir os passos conforme se aproximava, fixando cada vez mais seu olhar na silhueta negra, que parecia estar encarando-o.

- Algum problema com o prisioneiro? - foi o que ele disse, enquanto entregava a bandeja para Lacbel.

Houve um sinal negativo por parte dele. O comensal só fez outro sinal, indicando que entendia, deu as costas e saiu dali com ar apressado.

- Os comensais não parecem gostar de você. - ele comentou, enquanto o via se abaixar com a bandeja. Fez isso logo depois.

- Têm medo. - dissera simplesmente, enquanto empurrava aos pés dele um copo de suco e pegava um dos sanduíches e entregava a ele.

- Você usa luvas... - ele comentara, enquanto pegava o sanduíche, ainda observando o outro pegar o outro lanche com o suco. - Erm... Vai comer o mesmo que eu? - pela voz que ele denotara, aquilo era completamente estranho.

- Vou. - nunca dava muitos rodeios. Suas respostas eram sempre diretas. Sendo elas incertas ou certas.

- É, parece que não fazem muita diferença entre você e eu. - debochara com um sorrisinho, enquanto dava uma mordida em seu lanche.

- Notou? - ele disse de um modo irônico, enquanto começava a comer. Droga, não devia ter dito isso...

Aquilo provavelmente o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o olhá-lo de um modo esquisito. Como se estivesse assimilando sua ironia ainda.

- Não acha... Humilhante? Está comendo igual a um prisioneiro! - ele dissera, meio incrédulo. Aquele comentário tinha sido atirado com a intenção de irritá-lo, não de adquirir informações.

Lacbel simplesmente começou a comer, como se tivesse ignorado a última coisa que ele falara.

- Eles sempre te tratam assim? Ou é só porque estou aqui? - ele perguntou, ainda inconformado. Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Porque está aqui. Muitas vezes é pior. - dissera com ar natural, dando de ombros. Não tinha mais nem como esconder aquilo e, provavelmente, não era grande coisa. Ele acabaria por ver sua "dieta diária" mesmo, então ele ia ter de se acostumar que comia igual à ele, ou, como ele dissera, à um prisioneiro. Como não estava forçando sua garganta, ela não estava se inflamando tão rápido. E com o suco ela melhorou bastante, como se fosse hidratada.

- É assim que tratam os melhores comensais? Achei que o egocentrismo de Voldemort fosse mais sensato. - ele comentara, enquanto o encarava e comia, como se agora ele fosse algo muito, muito mais interessante que antes.

Simplesmente suspirou, parando de comer por alguns segundos, enquanto olhava o lanche. Fazia um bom tempo que não comia algo bom daquele jeito. Terminou sua refeição rapidamente e se levantou, dando-lhe as costas. Sentia os olhos do prisioneiro sobre ele... Agora sentia que havia uma troca de papéis, onde o cárcere virava o prisioneiro vigiado e o prisioneiro se transformava no cárcere. Não precisava manter vigília, já que agora ele estava preso pela curiosidade de descobrir os segredos por debaixo da capa do mais fiel comensal de Voldemort. Que até mesmo retirara Belatrix do posto de braço-direito.

Segredos que ele não podia descobrir...

- É, parece que estamos fadados a ter de nos aturar até quando seu Mestre decidir que eu deva morrer. - ele comentara, enquanto suspirava alto e se jogava na tábua, fazendo certo barulho.

- Não vai tentar fugir? - Lacbel perguntou só por perguntar, achando estranho como ele se conformara tão rápido. Sua curiosidade era tão grande assim que se conformara tão rápido a manter-se preso ali?

- Verdade, não é mesmo? Mas acho que, se Voldemort colocou seu braço-direito para me vigiar, quer dizer que isso vai ser bem complicado. Provavelmente foi pelas dificuldades... Ele sabe que todos os outros comensais são burros o suficiente para cair em minhas armadilhas... Mas você parece ser mais inteligente. O que eu não entendo é porque te trata tão mal, sendo a melhor arma que tem. - ele falara, observando-o atentamente.

- Ele tem seus próprios motivos. - simplesmente respondera. Não devia ter dito aquilo... Precisava começar a deixar de respondê-lo, ou acabaria alguma hora falando a coisa errada. Bom, de que ia adiantar? Ele só acharia que era uma brincadeira, ou que estava brincando com a cara dele.

- Sei... - ele falou, olhando-o pensativamente. _Próprios motivos..._ - Mas, me diga, que dia é hoje? - ele queria ver quanto tempo ia durar naquela prisão.

- Não sei com exatidão. - falara simplesmente, enquanto voltava a ficar de costas para a grade, olhando o corredor vazio.

- O que exatamente você sabe? - ele perguntou curioso. Não pretendia adquirir uma resposta. - Sabe, do dia, tempo, semana, sei lá...

- Que hoje deve ser... A primeira terça-feira do mês... - dissera lentamente, abaixando a cabeça. Não gostava de alguns dias da semana e de um dos dias do mês. Ele foi até a parede, se recostando e começando a deslizar por ela lentamente, até sentar-se no chão.

Lacbel parecia ter desanimado estranhamente, foi o que observou o prisioneiro. O que poderia ter naquelas palavras para desanimar alguém daquele jeito?

- Achei que você não guardasse dias da semana, nem em que semana está. Método incomum este de guardar dias da semana, mas não os dias em si. - ele falara, olhando-o atentamente. Pelo que conseguia ver, usava calças negras, com meias e sapatos também. Não dava para ver praticamente nada de seu corpo, mesmo com a capa e as vestes que vestia logo abaixo para o lado. Provavelmente, a única parte visível seria sua cabeça se não houvesse o capuz!

- Gostaria de não guardá-los. - dissera rispidamente, enquanto colocava os braços retos sobre as pernas, deixando as duas mãos pegando a varinha e os cotovelos, que se apoiavam aos joelhos.

- Então, porque os guarda? - ele perguntou - É fácil se perder no tempo... Já se perdeu até no calendário, porque não se perdeu nos dias da semana? E na semana que estamos... - realmente era bem esquisito alguém guardar o dia da semana, mas não guardar realmente o dia em que estava.

- Ele não deixa. - por baixo do capuz, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração apertado. Provavelmente, não era porque estava vigiando o prisioneiro mais importante dele que o Lorde iria esquecê-lo. Não iria retirá-lo da rotina que o tinha submetido.

- Voldemort? - ele perguntou, com ar estranho - Pra alguém tão fiel, você não parece nada satisfeito em servi-lo. Ah, é... A chantagem. - ele falou, voltando a olhar para o teto - Ter medo de ser revelado... Que tipo de chantagem estranha. - ele comentara, provavelmente pro vento, porque para Lacbel que não era.

- Você fala demais para um prisioneiro. - dissera calmamente. Ele era muito paciente... Ou carente, talvez. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com alguém daquele jeito... Talvez por isso ainda não houvesse dado o gelo nele.

- E você fala de menos para um cárcere. - ele comentara, sorridente - Você nunca ficou de vigia a um prisioneiro, não é verdade? - ele perguntara, virando-se na tábua, apoiando a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo fazendo apoio sobre a tábua.

- Eu... - ele parou, olhando para o corredor, percebendo que ia falar uma idiotice. Se falasse aquilo, ia dar praticamente uma revelação - Nunca vigiei um prisioneiro. - foi o que ele finalizara, após um segundo, como se processasse alguma coisa. Depois pensou que, mesmo que tivesse dito, ele não acreditaria e qualquer outra resposta o satisfaria.

- Você ia dizer outra coisa. - ele dissera, com ar concentrado.

- Não te importa. - dissera simplesmente, aborrecido com a própria burrice. Devia ter dito aquilo, antes de parar para pensar.

- Era algo sobre você. Vamos, porque não quer se revelar para um prisioneiro condenado como eu? - ele perguntou, olhando com um ar reprovativo.

- Só acredito nas coisas que acontecem, e não nas que deduzem que irá acontecer. - Lacbel dissera simplesmente, continuando a olhar os braços esticados sobre os joelhos, novamente com a voz levemente irritadiça.

- Bem radical... - ele comentou, olhando bem para seu cárcere - Bem, sr Lacbel... - ele dissera, enquanto se virava para a parede - Vou dormir e te deixar em paz... Boa vigília. - ele dissera silenciando-se, finalmente.

Após algumas horas, um comensal aparecera, novamente carregando uma bandeja com os lanches e os sucos característicos. Do mesmo jeito que antes.

- Problemas com o prisioneiro? - ele perguntou, olhando para as grades, vendo-o deitado na tábua.

Fez um sinal negativo, enquanto pegava a bandeja e entregava a que servira de almoço. Então, o comensal olhara novamente para a tábua, como se verificasse realmente se ele estava adormecido.

- O Lorde das Trevas mandou-me avisá-lo que hoje é a primeira terça-feira. - ele dissera de um modo nervoso, enquanto saía de lá o mais apressadamente possível.

Ele engoliu em seco e estremeceu levemente, após o comensal ter sumido. Infelizmente, o suco era sensível a qualquer estremecimento e logo a água se agitou levemente. Quando se virou para a cela, o prisioneiro estava levantado, próximo às grades, de braços cruzados, com ar meio acusador e intimidador.

- Não devia ter ouvido o que o comensal falou. - Lacbel avisara, enquanto se sentava e colocava a bandeja no chão.

Ele tinha seguido, também sentando e observando a comida.

- É assim que você nunca perde o tempo durante a semana... Os dias da semana são ameaças. Mas porque ele fala em qual semana do mês essa terça-feira está? - ele dissera para si mesmo, sua testa franzida, como se aquilo o deixasse furioso. Mas confuso, ao mesmo tempo.

- Aconselho a não descobrir mais nada sobre mim. - dissera simplesmente, mas com um leve tom de aviso, enquanto dava o lanche e empurrava o copo através das grades.

- O que pode acontecer comigo? Ser torturado? Morto? - ele riu a essa última palavra - Não sei nem como estou ainda vivo... Eu deveria ter morrido assim que Voldemort colocou as garras em mim. - mas ele ficou levemente intrigado sobre a preocupação do cárcere em "aconselhá-lo".

- O comensal que conseguiu desapareceu repentinamente... - Lacbel dissera, como um aviso. O Lorde não queria nem que seus próprios comensais soubessem, muito menos um prisioneiro que devia ser seu pior inimigo. Sentia que sua garganta estava bem melhor, sua rouquidão não estava inflamando sua garganta. Agora simplesmente fazia sua voz ficar volátil.

- Deve ter sido morto. - ele dissera dando de ombros – Agora, me diz, por que usa todas essas roupas? Não sente calor?

- Isso não importa. - respondera, sentindo-se estranho. Nunca ninguém tinha perguntado isso a ele. - Preciso usá-las, só isso.

- Para se esconder melhor? - ele perguntou, enquanto começava a comer, como se estivessem conversando algo fútil.

- Por favor, não pergunte mais. - Lacbel falou, ficando apreensivo. Se o Lorde das Trevas descobrisse que estava conversando com ele, ficaria furioso. E ainda que estava descobrindo cada vez mais coisas por causa das perguntas que insistia em fazer.

- Você poderia me silenciar, poderia me ignorar, ou simplesmente me desacordar, para não ficar te irritando com perguntas. Sou um prisioneiro, alguém inferior, um capacho... Mas, ainda assim, você me atura. Mesmo podendo fazer tudo isso. - ele olhou o teto, enquanto tinha as mãos sobre o suco, seu lanche terminado.

Lacbel sentiu cada vez mais medo, conforme ele falava. Realmente, poderia fazer tudo aquilo, mas não o fizera... Não conseguia, ou simplesmente não queria. Precisava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia. Seus conflitos eternos. Rezava para o Lorde simplesmente perguntar se não houve alguma tentativa de fuga ou simplesmente nem se ligar a esse fato.

Após aquele último pensamento alto dele, o silêncio tomou conta novamente. Os dois simplesmente ficaram calados, um em cada canto, com seus próprios pensamentos. Ele parecia ter voltado a dormir na sua tábua, após duas ou três horas. Era uma questão de espera até aparecerem...

Como havia pensado, após algumas horas, o comensal portador oficial dos comunicados do Lorde para ele chegou, com mais 7 outros comensais. Provavelmente, 2 eram para ficar ao lado dele e os outros 5 no posto de vigília enquanto... Precisava continuar sua rotina.

- Vamos, Lacbel. O Lorde das Trevas o espera. - dissera o comensal, já virando as costas, sem nem esperá-lo.

Foi caminhando, sendo ladeado pelos dois comensais, deixando a cela do prisioneiro e os outros 5 comensais para trás. Estava de cabeça abaixada, enquanto andava com ar conformado ao seu destino. Ao encontro... Dele.

Caminhou sem olhar para onde o levavam. Preferia ignorar o caminho, afinal, sempre existiria os guias e não precisava ficar relembrando o ocorrido toda vez que passasse por ali em dias normais. Finalmente pararam, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de caminhada.

- É aqui, Lacbel. - falara o comensal, então ele dera um sinal para os outros para irem embora e ele foi junto.

Assim, foi deixado sozinho, em frente à uma porta. Tomou coragem, respirando bem fundo. Terça... Feira. Sentiu vontade imensa de chorar. Um choro silencioso, desesperado, pedindo por socorro... Protestando com o que estava por vir, sabendo que não podia mudar o que sofreria.


	2. Capítulo 02

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 02**_

Seu sono fora interrompido por barulho de passos. Harry abrira levemente os olhos, encarando as paredes cinzentas de sua cela. Parecia vir uma tropa de pessoas chegando ao corredor, pelo barulho ecoado de seus passos nas paredes daquele corredor lúgubre e solitário. Apesar da única e mísera tocha que havia frente a sua cela, dava para ver uma movimentação de sombras difusas, já que várias pessoas tinham as varinhas acesas com o feitiço de Luz, _Lumus_, dificultando uma projeção clara e direta dos acontecimentos externos.

- Vamos, Lacbel. O Lorde das Trevas o espera.

A sombra de Lacbel era a única reconhecível, pois não saíra do lugar nem um momento, enquanto as outras se mostravam irrequietas. Até um pouco perturbadas, ele diria. Lacbel movimentou-se em direção à turba desconexa de sombras e, então... As sombras se agitaram, como se estivessem se organizando.

Parecia, através das sombras, que o grupo se dividia em dois, deixando metade para trás, vigiando a cela, e outro indo embora, provavelmente com Lacbel. Para que trazer tanta gente, se Lacbel obviamente devia ir sozinho ao lugar esperado? Após essa organização, os passos começaram a se afastar e diminuir gradativamente de som. Seu cárcere, que era apenas um, virara, pelo menos, mais de dois. Continuava deitado, de costas para as grades de sua cela, pensando se deveria se virar e verificar quantos havia ficado de verdade.

No entanto, não o fizera. Apenas ouvia os passos irem sumindo, até finalmente o som se extinguir completamente, tornando o corredor silencioso como antes. Ficara mais alguns segundos esperando, controlando sua curiosidade quando, finalmente, alguém havia falado.

- Horrível. - falara um comensal, com um tom baixo e atemorizado.

- Não gosto do Potter, mas sinto pena por ficar o dia inteiro perto dele. - falou um outro, parecendo compartilhar do mesmo sentimento do anterior.

Harry não entendera o que o comensal havia falado. Qual era o problema de ficar perto de Lacbel? Não havia nada de errado... Só era um pouco maçante quando não conseguia as respostas que queria, admitia, mas, em síntese, não via problema nenhum com ele para ser tão aterrorizante. Não, via só um problema! Lacbel era tão paciente e calmo que chegava a ser gentil, nada característico de um comensal, muito menos de um cárcere. De resto, era completamente... _comum_.

- Concordo... - falou um outro, ouvindo-se nitidamente que suspirava com ar contrariado - Mas isso, de certa forma, é bom.

- Por quê? - pelo coro de vozes, não deu pra definir exatamente quantos haviam perguntado isso.

- Não veem o óbvio? O Ministério já deu Hogwarts por perdida enquanto Lacbel estiver aqui. Se o Lorde das Trevas está dando uma ordem tão fútil à Lacbel, quer dizer que ele não espera ataques vindos do inimigo. Na verdade, ele deve estar recrutando para mais um ataque em massa. - o comensal dizia aquilo com ar lógico, racional e bem firme. Convincente, realmente.

Naquele momento, Harry decidiu "se ajeitar" em sua tábua que servia como cama, a fim de ter uma visão dos comensais que conversavam. Sua curiosidade finalmente vencera. Mesmo sabendo que eles parariam de falar momentaneamente, para verificarem se estava dormindo, o que ele pretendia dar uma resposta positiva a essa analise, para que sua presença não mudasse o curso dos relatos.

- Que susto. - havia falado um dos comensais, que se aquietaram por alguns instantes, meio apreensivos. - Achei que, por um minuto, Potter estivesse acordado, nos escutando.

- Deixe-me ter certeza. _Lumus_! - e Harry sabia que, naquele momento, devia ter uma luz sobre si, tentando identificar se estava acordado. - Adormecido... Completamente. - sentenciou o comensal, que logo apagou sua varinha.

- Não sei como ele consegue dormir com Lacbel tão perto. - comentara um comensal aos sussurros e, quando Harry abrira minimamente um dos olhos, observou-o apreensivo.

- Criatura Lacbel... - debochou o comensal mais cético, usando um tom de correção enquanto olhava para os outros, que retornaram seu olhar, apavorados. Ao todo, eram apenas 5 comensais. Seria fácil de fugir, se quisesse...

- Você é doido? Não fale isso ou vai chamar o demônio! - o que parecia ter mais coragem dissera, apesar de ainda parecer apavorado.

- Parem de fazer superstições idiotas, seus covardes. Mesmo que Lacbel seja realmente uma criatura maligna conjurada do inferno, como tantos acreditam, vai obedecer apenas ao Lorde das Trevas. Acha que só por chamá-lo, de um modo nada delicado, claro, vai aparecer aqui com um toque de mágica? - falou o comensal, parecendo ainda mais cético. - É só lerem os livros certos, incultos.

Harry achou realmente muita falta de delicadeza da parte deles chamarem-no assim. O que estava pensando? Defendendo um comensal de seus próprios companheiros? Por Merlin, onde iria parar o mundo? Mas não podia negar que o comensal fora de muita ajuda...

Mesmo que ele não tivesse a intenção, Harry tivera uma ideia extremamente perversa em sua mente quando ele falara "vai aparecer aqui com um toque de mágica". Seria realmente muito divertido fazer uma imagem de Lacbel e vê-los correndo apavorados iguais a mulheres histéricas. Mas ainda era apenas uma ideia, que não podia colocar em prática sem uma varinha.

- Sabe-tudo... - resmungou um deles, que recebeu um olhar fulminante do mesmo que fora "insultado", fazendo Harry ter de segurar o riso.

Eles acreditavam MESMO em toda aquela idiotice que falavam? Esse era o motivo de terem tanto medo de Lacbel? Não fazia sentido nenhum.

Após um momento de silêncio, recomeçaram a conversar, mas acerca de eventos recentes de fora do castelo, colocando Harry à par dos acontecimentos. A coisa estava realmente feia para o lado do Ministério, que tinha poucos lugares onde se esconder agora. Eles produziam a tática de atacar os lugares mais "indefesos" de Voldemort, para tentar ganhar terreno, o que estava funcionando, em realidade. Mas não significava que eles ainda não estivessem perdendo. Mas o que mais o assustou foi que os principais lugares, Ministério da Magia, Hogwarts, Beco Diagonal e Hogsmeade, estavam completamente dominados. Tudo, pelo que entendera, porque Lacbel estava no meio do exército de comensais. Os próximos locais a serem dominados eram locais trouxas, para começar a mostrar a guerra para eles.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry pensou se não deveria deixar sua missão principal de lado para ter de descobrir os pontos fracos de Lacbel. Talvez pudesse inutilizá-lo, matá-lo, persuadi-lo, sabe-se lá. Qualquer coisa! O objetivo principal, caso percebesse ser importante mesmo, era que ele não ficasse mais ao lado de Voldemort, e isso já era o suficiente para recomeçarem a ganhar. Nem precisavam realmente de sua ajuda, apenas sua ausência. E talvez nem fosse tão difícil, pois ele não parecia satisfeito em servi-lo. Parecia uma missão simples. Quem sabe uma proposta melhor?

Quando Harry decidiu parar com suas cogitações, voltara a prestar atenção à conversa. Mas tornara-se desinteressante e fútil, o que o fez voltar a dormir, após um tempo. Harry estava tendo um sono perturbado por uma capa negra, da qual surgia um demônio vermelho, com chifres e cuspindo fogo. Mas, assim que acordou, suando, viu apenas uma sombra negra, encolhida no canto, próximo às grades. O medalhão do Dragão indicava nitidamente quem era. Lacbel voltara ao seu posto, o que indicava que devia ser de manhã. Ou noite? Quem sabe tarde? Era difícil ter certeza estando lá dentro.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior, do que ouvira falar sobre Lacbel. "Criatura conjurada do Inferno", ele pensou sorrindo. Sério, aquela era a piada do ano para ele. De todos os "demônios" que conhecera, Lacbel devia ser o mais calmo e educado. Isso era verdade. Nem mesmo parecia um Comensal da Morte.

Mas, em pouco tempo, descobriu que Lacbel se encontrava num estado... Esquisito. Ficara curioso, aproximando-se calmamente. Observando, não conseguia saber exatamente o que ocorria.

Passou as mãos pelas grades e acenou à frente do capuz, mas não houvera nenhuma reação. Sua primeira ideia fora tentar retirar o capuz de sua cabeça. Mas alguma coisa, um instinto próprio adquirido para sobreviver, dizia que não era a hora disso. Mas não conseguia admitir o fato de seu cárcere simplesmente ignorá-lo, quando era seu trabalho ter de vigiá-lo.

Durante um bom tempo, ele não soube o quanto, fizera muitas coisas. Balançara as grades, arrastara os pés, fazendo a borracha de seu sapato trouxa fazer um terrível som, tentava fingir que tinha saído da prisão, produzia ruídos, como se tentasse arrombar a cela. Mas nada parecia tirar Lacbel daquele canto. Encolhido como se quisesse sumir. Desaparecer. Desistiu, finalmente, percebendo que, o que quer que Lacbel estivesse fazendo, pensando, sentindo, estava tomando toda a sua atenção.

Finalmente, sua última tentativa. Fez um comentário alto.

- Terra chamando Lacbel. Responda! - Sem reações, como todas as outras vezes. Seus pensamentos ficaram intrigados com esse fato.

Ficou olhando-o por um longo tempo, agora sem fazer nada. Apenas se sentou na mesma parede que Lacbel, um pouco mais para dentro da cela, olhando-o de soslaio algumas vezes. E, praticamente, o dia transcorreu assim. Apenas na hora das refeições é que Lacbel dava "sinais de vida", mesmo que ele soubesse que, na verdade, parecia mais um zumbi do que realmente um ser vivo, e, logo após a refeição, entrava na letargia. O que Voldemort fizera com ele naquela terça-feira! Mas, após a segunda refeição, ele decidira fazer, finalmente, algo extremamente perigoso.

Tentaria roubar-lhe a varinha.

Bem sorrateiro, mas imaginava que, mesmo que fizesse extremo barulho, Lacbel não iria reagir de qualquer forma. Lentamente, tentou tocá-lo. Fora, provavelmente, o único teste que não realizara. Tocou o ombro, delicadamente e bem de mansinho, para não "assustá-lo". Sólido, isso indicava que pelo menos Lacbel era um demônio sólido. Conteve o riso, tinha de fazer algo perigoso e não era tempo de piadinhas. Depois, com um dedo, fez uma parte da capa cair para o lado, mostrando a varinha que segurava na mão.

Agora vinha a parte mais difícil da história. Pegar a varinha da mão dele. Isso requeria coragem, cara-de-pau e muito sangue-frio.

Engolindo em seco, rezando fervorosamente e tentando manter a concentração, movera suas mãos até a ponta da varinha, começando lentamente a puxá-la.

A mão de Lacbel estava vindo junto com a varinha, mas não parecia ainda reagir. Foi retirando, com o coração acelerado. Então, com a outra mão, lentamente, começou a retirar dedo por dedo da varinha. Será que estava dormindo? Pra um comensal, parecia ter um sono bem pesado! Finalmente, retirara o último dedo e sua mão voltara novamente ao lugar.

Tinha conseguido? Observou o fruto de seu roubo, com ar incrédulo, olhando para Lacbel espantado. Não podia ser verdade. Estava sonhando, era isso... Beliscou-se várias vezes para ter certeza. Não, não era sonho. Era a completa realidade. Acabara de roubar a varinha do melhor comensal de Voldemort. Devia ser uma armadilha... Então, iria fingir que não havia roubado. Devia ter um bando de comensais esperando lá fora. Mas e se a varinha fosse falsa? E se, na verdade, nem mesmo fosse Lacbel que estava ali!

Mil cogitações se fizeram na cabeça de Harry enquanto observava a varinha, com o coração aos pulos de tanta emoção. Decidira fazer um teste. Sussurrara o feitiço de luz sobre suas vestes muito surradas. A varinha era verídica.

Então, fingiria que não pegara a varinha daquele boneco. Isso, era isso, obviamente! Um boneco com a forma de Lacbel, para servir de isca. Voldemort devia estar brincando com a sua cara, mas ele tinha de ser mais esperto que isso.

Mas uma hora perceberiam que pegara a varinha e iriam atrás dele. Por isso, precisava tomar cuidado com aqueles 5 comensais que ficariam no lugar de Lacbel. Iria ter de espantá-los, antes de comunicarem que a armadilha tinha funcionado, em parte. Harry pegara a varinha, mas se fingia de desentendido. É... Obviamente era isso!

Deitou-se na sua tábua, de frente às grades, para ter a visão dos comensais, fingindo dormir, mas, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria de tanta adrenalina. Colocara a varinha entre as vestes, próxima de sua mão, para que pudesse utilizá-la em casos de emergência, e mesmo furtivamente.

No entanto, para seu completo espanto, horas depois chamaram Lacbel e este simplesmente fora, como se estivesse normal. Lacbel retornara ao seu estado normal! Mas, afinal, o que era normal pra ele? Mas a melhor notícia... Ele não havia reparado que havia sido roubado. Seu coração batia ferozmente... Agora ele entendia que não fora uma armadilha. Devia ter tido alguma coisa errada com Lacbel. Aquela chance era mais que perfeita. Sua fuga praticamente estava dada pelo destino que o amava, só podia! Será que Lacbel, no fim das contas, queria ajudá-lo? Com certeza, o ocorrido era muito impossível para não ser isto.

Assim que os 5 comensais foram deixados sozinhos, esperou mais um pouco, até se distraírem dele. Sua ideia perversa do dia anterior não se esvaíra de sua mente... E, dessa vez, ele tinha uma varinha disponível. Era sua chance... Agora ou nunca! Eles haviam parado de falar momentaneamente, como se tivessem perdido o assunto.

Bem lentamente, tocara na varinha e murmurara um feitiço de ventriloquismo, visando um dos comensais. O alvo: o comensal que debochara dos outros no dia anterior.

- Criatura Lacbel... Que baboseira... - foi o que sussurrou Harry e sua voz saiu igualzinha a do comensal.

Os outros quatro viraram-se para este.

- O que você disse? - eles falaram, mas até o "dono" da fala estava assustado.

- Nada... Eu juro. - ele dissera, com espanto em sua voz.

Mas Harry já começara a conjurar a imagem de Lacbel. A capa negra com o medalhão de dragão em seu colarinho, deixando todos paralisados. Nisso, fez ventriloquismo mágico novamente, para parecer uma voz diabólica.

- Quem me chamou?

- Disse, sim! - falou um comensal, choramingando, todos encolhidos.

- Eu não disse! - ele falara, todos brancos como neve.

- Isso não importa... Eu vou matar a todos, do mesmo jeito! - e Harry rira diabolicamente, fazendo o seu "teatro" rir também, fazendo com que as "luvas" de sua imagem saíssem, mostrando mãos envoltas em chamas e, do capuz, olhos flamejantes os encaravam. Fora o suficiente para os comensais saírem correndo, apavorados demais para notarem ser uma imagem. E, só de perverso, ainda fez a imagem correr atrás deles por algum tempo, para mantê-los correndo.

Infelizmente, Harry não poderia curtir o momento. Com todo o pavor provocado nos comensais, eles iriam acordar todo o castelo com a gritaria histérica. Abriu sua cela, começando a correr pelo mesmo corredor. Mas com uma varinha... Ninguém ia segurá-lo. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que pensava...

Onde estava? Ah sim... Era só mais um dia, dava para ouvir pelos ruídos do ambiente. Naquele lugar escuro. Úmido. Frio. Então, havia luz. Traziam comida, mas não estava sozinho... Havia alguém com ele. Dividia sua comida, de bom grado, e, então, voltava à escuridão. Sentia-se ruim, sentia-se... Um ninguém. Tinha uma varinha, mas não a utilizava. Porque não? Não lembrava... Então, sentiu alguém tentando pegá-la. Delicadamente... Sim, era sempre assim. Não podia reagir, precisava ficar esperando... Ficar indefeso. É só isso que deveria fazer... Não deveria questionar, apenas cumprir. Mas não queria. Mas quem disse que tinha escolha? Faria, sendo do jeito fácil ou do difícil, mas ia fazer, no final...

De repente, havia acordado com a voz do comensal que o chamava para trocar de posto, para ir dormir. Levantara-se de seu canto. Aquela Terça-feira fora ruim. Tivera pesadelos durante a noite e não dormira. No entanto, agora, não se sentia cansado. Estranho... Cochilara? Era provável. O prisioneiro estava na cela ainda, adormecido, como deveria. Mas, estranho... Sentia algo faltando. Mas não conseguia saber o quê. Mas não pensou muito, apenas seguiu o comensal que o chamara.

O Lorde das Trevas esperava no alto da escada, dispensando os comensais que o guiavam logo que o avistou. Foi caminhando até ele, com resignação, enquanto tomavam o caminho para um dos aposentos do castelo... Precisava dormir. Mas o Lorde não queria que fosse em qualquer lugar. Tinha de ser nos mesmos aposentos que ele. Porque tinha de ser no mesmo aposento que ele? Como se não soubesse a resposta...

No entanto, quando estava para subir para o primeiro andar, uma gritaria alta e histérica se ouviu, vinda do Hall de Entrada do castelo, fazendo Lacbel e o Lorde olharem para trás, com ar confuso.

- Vá verificar o que é, Lacbel. - ele ordenara.

Mas, quando foi pegar sua varinha...

Cadê a varinha? Estremeceu ao perceber o que faltava. A SUA VARINHA! Olhou aterrorizado na direção do Lorde, que o fuzilava.

- Você deixou que Potter pegasse a SUA varinha, Lacbel! - ele falara extremamente furioso, fazendo-o encolher-se.

- Vou recuperá-la, Milorde. - sua voz saíra num fio, completamente aterrorizado.

- Se ele escapar... - ele falou ameaçadoramente e com a voz tentando controlar a ira - Eu não terei piedade. _Nenhuma_. - ele enfatizara, fazendo o estomago de Lacbel praticamente congelar.

Com essa ameaça nas costas, saiu correndo em direção ao Hall de Entrada, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Quando chegou, percebeu que a gritaria, na verdade, saía do corredor das masmorras e, de lá, os 5 comensais que deveriam estar vigiando o tal Potter estavam saindo desesperados, como se vissem a própria morte. Pior, quando simplesmente viram a sua silhueta no topo da escada, os 5 desmaiaram no mesmo instante.

- O que...? - ele sussurrara, sem entender e foi quando viu o prisioneiro sair das Masmorras portando a sua varinha.

Lacbel sabia que, mesmo que o recapturasse, o pior dia do mês seria duplicadamente pior. Se ele escapasse, não sabia se sobreviveria. Precisava fazer algo urgente. Tomara a primeira atitude, começando a descer as escadas em direção aos comensais desacordados. Precisava de apenas uma varinha e já seria suficiente.

Mas, sem varinha, tudo ficava realmente mais difícil, fora o que pensara, com a lerdeza de descer aquela gigantesca escada.

O Potter, que já estava praticamente na porta, simplesmente o observou correndo escada abaixo, com ar incrédulo de sua coragem de tentar capturá-lo, mesmo desarmado. Isso deixou-o levemente incomodado pelo que iria fazer. Lutar com um inimigo desarmado lhe parecia extremamente injusto. Então, como sinal de respeito, apenas o deixaria desacordado. Além disso, Lacbel fora extremamente gentil com ele enquanto estava de vigília e, mesmo por isso, sentia-se mal por tê-lo roubado. Então, não fá-lo-ia desacordar com algo brutal.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - aquele feitiço de iniciante iria servir aos seus propósitos.

Mas, para seu horror, o feitiço não fizera efeito. Fora como se simplesmente tivesse sumido no ar quando chegara ao alvo, que não se dera ao trabalho nem de desviar! Lacbel continuava a corrida pela escada. Mas que diabos...?

Tentara outro feitiço, dessa vez.

- IMPEDIMENTA! - um mais forte, com certeza ia fazer efeito.

Como anteriormente, não produzira qualquer efeito em Lacbel. Harry estava perplexo. Que porcaria de feitiço dava efeito naquele monstro! Mas, então, Lacbel chegara aos pés da escada, onde ele reparara apenas naquele momento que os 5 comensais desacordados estavam ali, portando varinhas. Lacbel pretendia pegar uma delas para vir em direção a ele!

Agora ele percebeu o motivo de dizerem que Lacbel era uma criatura. A coisa mais óbvia que pensou foi em correr para mais longe possível daquilo, rápido e desesperadamente. Porque quem iria encarar um duelo com aquele monstro? Só um louco!

Abriu as portas do castelo, correndo o máximo que conseguia. Nem mesmo notara os comensais de vigília na porta, de tanto desespero. Mas estes também não fizeram nada, assustados pela repentina aparição. E se pretendiam fazer alguma coisa, paralisaram ao ouvir a voz furiosa do Lorde no alto da escada.

- PEGUE-O, LACBEL!

E, como num toque de mágica, Lacbel estava à sua frente, fazendo-o frear. Como uma sombra. Por Merlin, agora ele estava mesmo aterrorizado! Tentara atacá-lo com um feitiço _Bombarda_, mas Lacbel tinha aparecido em outro lugar, como se aparatasse. Mas não tinha como, aquele lugar era protegido, além disso, o estralo característico não se era ouvido. Como se fosse um fantasma... Então, ele teria de usar feitiços mais fortes.

Tentara se defender, mandando de tudo, um mais forte que o outro, para todas as direções. Incendiara, explodira, tentara até mesmo mandar feitiços letais, azarações, maldições. Chegou ao cúmulo do desespero de usar feitiços de magia negra. E, horrivelmente, nada funcionava. Lacbel era muito mais rápido. Quando ele decidiu parar para respirar... Percebeu que ele estava nas suas costas.

- Desculpe. - ouvira um sussurro ao seu ouvido, quando sentiu seus pés perderem o chão.

Havia acabado de levar uma rasteira e, para o seu completo horror, antes de chegar ao chão, Lacbel já apontava a varinha que ele havia lhe roubado para seu peito. Ele usara um monte de magias para acabar sendo derrotado por uma rasteira! Isso fazia-o lembrar-se de uma frase de Rony que jamais esquecera, quando fora de encontro ao primeiro duelo de sua vida.

"Se nada funcionar, joga a varinha fora e mete um soco na cara dele!"

Ele devia ter usado aquilo, provavelmente seria mais funcional na situação!

Mas, naquele momento, caído aos pés de Lacbel, nem mesmo tinha coragem de respirar direito, com medo de que qualquer movimento brusco fosse o último que faria. Sentia-se paralisado enquanto encarava com os olhos arregalados a silhueta negra em contraste com a lua do céu noturno.

Harry, naquele dia, descobrira o que era sentir realmente _medo_ de alguma coisa.

Já enfrentara muita coisa pela sua vida, que fora eternamente feita para "ficar por um fio". Logo em seu primeiro ano de vida, Voldemort iria matá-lo. Depois de 10 anos, quando fora para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, tivera de enfrentar um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, bem mais experiente. Pensando que não poderia existir coisa pior, em seu segundo ano fora obrigado a enfrentar um basilisco, uma das criaturas mais letais que existia no mundo mágico. Depois, em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, enfrentara o próprio Voldemort e sobrevivera! Depois disso, ele achava que praticamente era abençoado por continuar com vida. Mas aquilo... Era ridiculamente pior que tudo isso junto. Aquilo era _invencível_! Imune aos feitiços e ainda nem se dera ao trabalho de usar magia contra ele.

Ele precisaria rever seus conceitos de piadinhas. Agora achava que os comensais falaram muito sério a respeito de Lacbel e aquilo não era tanta idiotice assim. Na verdade, aquilo parecia o mais próximo do real possível.

- Gostou de conhecer meu novo discípulo, Potter? - perguntou a voz fria de Voldemort, que se aproximava de ambos. - Creio que seu isolamento não o tenha deixado a par... De seus feitos. - ele dissera enquanto dava a volta nele, sorrindo maliciosamente, tomando o lado de Lacbel, colocando a mão extremamente branca em um de seus ombros.

- Ele parece... Interessante. - falou Harry, ainda muito apavorado. Como Voldemort conseguia controlar aquilo? Obviamente que era muito mais forte que ele! Porque Lacbel não se rebelava? Tudo o que os comensais falavam pareciam as únicas respostas possíveis para aqueles enigmas...

- Lacbel, faça as honras e retorne nosso querido hóspede aos aposentos dele... - ele falara com uma voz mansa e viperina.

- Eu acho que posso fazer isso sozinho... - ele falou, se levantando de mansinho, com os olhos grudados na sombra que ainda lhe apontava a varinha.

- Eu insisto, Potter. - falara Voldemort, com os olhos pregados nele.

- Já que insiste... - ele falou, dando as costas, mas sentindo-se agora extremamente indefeso e não parava de olhar para trás, querendo manter os olhos na sombra que o seguia. Não queria perdê-lo de vista e até mesmo esqueceu-se de andar.

- Comece a andar. - ordenara Voldemort e foi imediatamente atendido por Potter, que nem mesmo cogitara não obedecer.

Harry só olhava para frente, suando frio, com o estômago retorcido. Observou os comensais da porta se encolherem um pouco, o que indicava que ainda estava sendo seguido pela silhueta negra. Sim, ele estava mais preocupado com Lacbel do que com Voldemort.

- Continuem em seus postos. - ordenara Voldemort rispidamente enquanto passavam, fazendo os comensais pararem de olhar a procissão que retornava ao castelo.

Adentraram o castelo e Harry viu os comensais desacordados. Sentiu pena pelo que fizera com eles agora. Fora extremamente cruel. Se estivesse na situação deles, sabendo o que eles sabiam, também entraria em pânico e sairia correndo histericamente para salvar a própria vida. Esperava sinceramente que eles não descobrissem que ele foi quem havia produzido a imagem de Lacbel na frente deles.

- Pare, Potter. - ordenara, novamente, Voldemort. Nunca imaginaria que um dia iria atender às ordens dele tão imediatamente, mas isso era menos pior do que ter que enfrentar aquele monstro atrás de si.

Voldemort fora até os comensais desacordados.

- Enervate! - ele pronunciara isso cinco vezes seguidas, acordando cada um dos comensais.

Eles acordavam sem entender o que acontecia e, quando se viraram, vendo Lacbel atrás de Harry, encolheram-se choramingando e implorando por perdão.

A cena não fora tão engraçada quanto Harry gostaria que tivesse sido. Voldemort produzira um feitiço do sono, pois eles não estavam em condições emocionais para voltarem a vigiar. Precisava, agora, de outros 5 comensais.

Naquele momento, sua cabeça virou-se, olhando para Harry de soslaio, com um brilho maligno de ira. Harry não soube como conseguira dar aquele sorriso forçado em sua direção.

- Lacbel, leve-o até a cela de onde saiu e fique de vigia até eu encontrar outros comensais para tomar seu lugar. - falara finalmente, levando consigo os 5 comensais desacordados.

Achou que Lacbel ia dizer um "Sim, Milorde", mas isso não ocorreu. Em sua espera, simplesmente não andava, então, Lacbel apenas bateu com um dos pés um pouco firme no chão, para fazê-lo começar a andar em direção às masmorras. E ele sentia que dali ele não sairia mais. Pior, tinha quase certeza que Lacbel estava irado com ele por ter-lhe roubado a varinha sem notar. Ambos andavam em completo silêncio, agora já pegando o corredor onde estava sua cela, e Harry não soube como conseguia continuar a caminhar. Sozinho com Lacbel, o momento oportuno para ser massacrado. Durante todo o percurso, Harry sofrera mais esperando receber algum feitiço do que se tivesse recebido algum, talvez. E, finalmente, aquela caminhada eterna chegara ao seu destino.

Adentrou a cela, ouvindo a porta sendo fechada logo atrás de si e sendo trancada. Ele virou-se automaticamente para encarar a silhueta negra e, caminhando de costas, foi até um canto e ali se encolheu, os olhos arregalados encarando seu cárcere, com medo de dormir e receber sua vingança. Seus pensamentos estavam irracionais.

Via aquele "novo discípulo" com novos olhos. Simplesmente não era possível haver um bruxo como ele, principalmente Voldemort tendo simplesmente aparecido com ele num momento _oportuno demais_. Sim, os comensais pareciam cobertos de razão...

Era impossível que Lacbel fosse um humano. Isso era _quase_ certeza.


	3. Capítulo 03

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 03**_

Lacbel percebia o pavor de Potter ao observá-lo, mesmo agora, que retornava ao seu posto pela manhã. _"Mais um."_ fora o que pensara, suspirando.

Por mais que tivesse tentado, acabara dando uma péssima impressão. A única pessoa com quem conversava acabava de se esvair entre seus dedos. Era como se todas as situações se fizessem visando ser sempre contra ele. Já se acostumara a manter-se eternamente naquele isolamento imposto.

Potter... Lembrou-se vagamente desse sobrenome. Alguma coisa muito distante, esquecida. Provavelmente, algo anterior àquele maldito Natal. Harry Potter... O-menino-que-sobreviveu. Sentiu-se sufocar quando vagas lembranças de seu rosto, muito mais jovem, mas com os mesmos óculos... Os cabelos, no entanto, eram rebeldes, mostrando nitidamente a cicatriz de um raio em sua testa. Fora longe demais, seu corpo estava quase praticamente estático, precisava colocar aquela lembrança de lado. Além de serem poucas, eram doloridas e sufocantes.

Não tinha se recordado imediatamente dele no momento que o vira, pois sua cicatriz havia sido encoberta pelos cabelos que pareciam ter crescido descuidadamente. Agradecia, no entanto, que este fato tivesse ocorrido, ou teria variados problemas. Pois, afinal, quem não conhecia Harry Potter e sua fantástica cicatriz? Teria Harry a mesma imunidade que a sua? Mas porque havia uma cicatriz no lugar onde fora atingido?

Mas ao menos lembrou-se que já havia conhecido Harry Potter há anos. Mas duvidava, no entanto, que fosse reconhecido por ele, principalmente sem poder mostrar seu rosto.

Aquele dia passara silenciosamente. Quando entregaram o almoço, Potter continuava enclausurado naquele canto, travado, seus olhos perseguindo-o como se fosse uma máquina. Quando pegou a varinha, para levitar o almoço dele até onde estava, este conseguiu parecer se encolher ainda mais naquele canto. Faltava pouco para ele se tornar a própria parede de tanto que se grudava nela.

Ao observar que apenas estava levitando a comida até onde estava, este conseguira, com muito esforço, esticar minimamente o braço, pegar o sanduíche e voltar a posição inicial, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

A pior parte não era receber aquele olhar aterrorizado. Era não poder fazer nada para que ele mudasse de ideia. Virou-se de costas, tocando levemente no medalhão de dragão, fechando os olhos. Nada seria diferente... Suas esperanças foram depositadas, novamente, no lugar errado. E o pior... Pouco sobrava dela para ficar se equivocando. Esperava que Ele não percebesse que havia desobedecido a uma das várias ordens perenes que pairavam sobre sua cabeça.

Foi nesses termos que se passou aquele dia e o próximo. Potter não saía daquele lugar, nem para dormir, e Lacbel ficava de pé, ora observando-o, ora absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos. E, pelo que percebia, não sabia exatamente o motivo, Potter não dormia nem quando era substituído pelos 5 comensais. Seu pavor quebrou as fronteiras...

Mas, quando estava no terceiro dia, Potter dera finalmente sinal de mover-se, logo de manhã. Ele já tinha olheiras enormes em seus olhos e parecia já não mais aguentar aquela vida de "adrenalina" constante e eterna. Ele começara a se arrastar para a sua tábua, ainda olhando para Lacbel, que começou a seguir o movimento com ar intrigado, apesar de Potter não saber isso por não ver suas expressões.

Assim que chegara, finalmente, fez um ato que, na sua opinião, era de extrema coragem. Virou as costas para Lacbel e fechou os olhos. Sentia em sua nuca os olhos que continuavam sobre si, mas permanecia firme no lugar, com os nervos à flor da pele.

Mas nada ocorrera, simplesmente ouvira um suspiro e... Mais nada.

Depois de algum tempo, virara a cabeça, para olhar onde estava seu cárcere. No mesmo lugar, virado de costas. Voltara a encarar a parede, depois de ver isso. Só conseguira dormir, pois seu cansaço era grande demais. Grande o suficiente para não ter sonhos, para seu alívio. Pensar em sonhos também o perturbava na hora de dormir, pois imaginava ter pesadelos horríveis com Lacbel o perseguindo, torturando das formas mais horrendas e com todo tipo de atrocidades.

Quando acordara, uma bandeja com dois lanches e dois copos de suco estava aos pés da tábua e Lacbel continuava de pé, olhando para o corredor, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. O pavor de Harry havia amenizado bem mais, agora que sentia-se mais "descansado"... E percebia, quando olhava o copo de suco, que provavelmente estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Mesmo tendo roubado sua varinha, Lacbel continuava calmo como um lago. E até mesmo agradeceu por não ter mandado a comida de volta, pois acordara faminto.

Da tábua, fora direto ao chão, sentando-se ao lado da bandeja e pegando um dos lanches. Olhava para a capa negra e depois para baixo. Sentia que devia falar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o quê. Tudo era tão confuso e estranho. Ele realmente não entendia porque Lacbel tinha tanta paciência! Além de deixá-lo perturbado, fazia-o sentir-se ainda pior.

Desabafou, após um tempo.

- Deve estar bravo comigo. - falou assim que terminara o primeiro lanche.

Lacbel, que estava de costas, voltou-se na direção dele, que sentiu seu estômago ficar revirado de medo.

- Por que deveria? - a voz gutural, meio rouca, chegava a ser estranhamente feminina...

- Porque... - ele sentia seu coração acelerado. Não podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo, mas estava argumentando o porque Lacbel deveria ter raiva dele - Eu roubei sua varinha. Usei-a contra você... Além de, provavelmente, ter piorado sua situação com seu Mestre.

- Hum... - mas Lacbel simplesmente virara-se de costas, voltando a olhar para o corredor - Se estivesse em seu lugar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa.

De tudo que esperava, era a última coisa que poderia ouvir em sua vida. Um comensal dando-lhe razão? Seu coração estava aos pulos. Seus dedos pressionavam o lanche que tinha na mão com um pouco mais de firmeza, quando voltou seu olhar para o que segurava, ainda chocado.

Só conseguiu voltar a raciocinar coerentemente depois de alguns segundos. E foi bom, pois várias perguntas lhe atingiram ao mesmo tempo, exigindo respostas.

Eram imagens tão contraditórias! Ele não conseguia conciliá-las! Em uma imagem, era seu cárcere. Calmo e paciente, chegava até a ser gentil com ele... Em outra, era a imagem do terror, aparecendo em sua frente como uma sombra, seguindo cada ordem de Voldemort com, imaginava, ferocidade. Ou seja, em uma imagem, era uma pessoa completamente comum, em outra, era um demônio. E, no final das contas, Lacbel não parecia se encaixar em nenhuma delas.

Havia alguma coisa tremendamente errada ali, que ele não estava entendendo seu significado. Seja lá o que Lacbel fosse, demônio, humano ou uma criatura, todos tinham alguma personalidade e a de Lacbel era extremamente confusa. Não entendia suas atitudes de jeito algum. E, agora que dominara seu medo, e não o contrário, iria tentar chegar ao fundo desse mistério. Mesmo porque ele não tinha a mínima chance de sair dali, estando Lacbel no seu pé, conforme as ordens de Voldemort. Sua missão precisaria esperar... Se sobrevivesse para conseguir.

Levantou-se pegando a bandeja, tentando parecer bem calmo, chamando a atenção de Lacbel. Fora sentar-se naquele mesmo lugar que era onde eles comiam em seu primeiro dia, e segundo, por conseguinte. Mas decidira ficar quieto, observando Lacbel por alguns dias. Até porque ele ainda não estava totalmente à vontade na presença dele ainda.

No entanto, no dia seguinte, ficara tentando repassar sua fuga com calma. Lembrava-se vagamente que acontecera algo incoerente durante sua fuga, mas seu pavor o tinha cegado. No entanto, ainda se lembrava de alguma coisa que lhe incomodava insistentemente.

Foi quase no fim do dia que lembrou-se, assombrado, qual fora a situação contraditória.

_Estava atirando feitiços para todos os lados, mas nada parecia acertar Lacbel. Assim que parara, para tomar fôlego e começar novamente, imaginando se desse tempo de atirar feitiços e sair correndo, sentiu um frio na espinha ao perceber que Lacbel aparecera em suas costas. No entanto, não o atacara imediatamente, mas iria demorar para Harry se virar de qualquer jeito e também de se livrar do choque da aparição repentina._

_- Desculpe. - soara a voz rouca em um sussurro em seu ouvido e perdera o chão, logo após._

Lacbel havia se desculpado antes de derrubá-lo e deixá-lo completamente indefeso. Qual era o propósito dessa desculpa, se estava cumprindo uma ordem direta, clara e audível - afinal, ele berrara - de Voldemort para capturá-lo? Teria mesmo Lacbel tentado ajudá-lo a fugir, quando lhe roubara a varinha?

Pronto, tudo que ele sabia sobre Comensais da Morte preferidos por Voldemort fora por água abaixo! Como Voldemort decidira trocar Belatrix - uma comensal de família puro-sangue, que desprezava trouxas, mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, extremamente fiel e fanática por ele - por Lacbel - um comensal esquisito, que tinha atitudes suspeitas e era assustadoramente mais forte?

Droga, não fazia sentido nenhum, era a única resposta que ele tinha! Pois, em si, Lacbel parecia fidelíssimo à Voldemort, visto que, onde Voldemort o mandava, ele ia e fazia o que era ordenado, sem questionar nada. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era tão fiel assim se o havia ajudado a fugir e depois pedira desculpas por ter de recapturá-lo.

Seu cérebro fritava de frustração por não saber se Lacbel era ou não o vilão tão perverso quanto todos o pintavam. Então, percebeu que só havia um método de ele descobrir a resposta para essa pergunta.

Teria de se aproximar de Lacbel.

No dia seguinte, estava decidido. Tentaria fazer as "pazes" com seu cárcere, e sua primeira atitude fora ir se sentar próximo às grades, onde normalmente Lacbel sempre estava de vigília. Ainda não se manifestava, mas já era algum começo, pois Lacbel parecia ter se intrigado com a sua atitude. Estava meio nervoso, mas fora a única coisa que pensara como uma aproximação. Mas pareceu não surtir algum tipo de efeito além da curiosidade inicial. Fora, então, se sentar na tábua, pensando. Tinha de pensar.

Quando veio o almoço, como ele imaginava por ser a primeira refeição que recebia, Lacbel levitara a bandeja até onde estava.

- Obrigado. - falara ao pegar a bandeja nas mãos, olhando-o naquele momento, esperando a reação. Fora algo que lhe passara pela mente assim que recebera a bandeja.

Lacbel parecia não ter escutado quando voltou-se para seu próprio almoço. Um lanche com suco, igual ele.

- De nada. - foi a resposta antes de ele começar a comer, o que o animou um pouco.

Durante o almoço, ficou pensando como se aproximar dele. Mas sabia que, pelo menos, ele não estava propenso a ser rude. Assim que terminara, tivera uma ideia que colocara em prática já naquele momento, enquanto se levantava e ia até próximo às grades, colocando a bandeja pela portinhola da porta da cela. Sentou-se, recostando-se na parede, olhando para a silhueta negra.

Fizera o melhor possível um ar relaxado, enquanto colocava as mãos embaixo da nuca e dava um ar sorridente para Lacbel, mesmo que seu coração estivesse aos pulos de agora ter de encara-lo sabendo do que era capaz. Agora, ele entendia o que queria dizer "A ignorância é uma benção". Mas, já que descobrira, ele ia até o fundo. Até porque não haveria mais nada de interessante a ser feito até o dia em que Voldemort se cansasse de mantê-lo ali e o matasse.

- Deveria relaxar. - dissera sorridente. Sua mudança fora repentina? É, com certeza, pra alguém que ficara dois dias sem dormir, pensando que seria atacado, e mais dois dias em completo silêncio...

- Talvez. - respondera a voz rouca, ainda de pé, agora observando-o.

- Ah, espero um dia me conformar com essa sua resposta. Estou pensando seriamente em te apelidar de "Talvez". Parece a única resposta que sabe me dar, em grande parte das vezes. - ele sorrira mais, tentando deixar o ambiente menos tenso.

- Seria algo diferente. - comentara, voltando-se para o corredor, talvez com ar desinteressado.

- Diga-me, tem um método para conseguir te irritar, tirar do sério, deixá-lo fora de si? - ele perguntou, os olhos verde vivo encarando-o veementemente, e parecia estar falando sério.

- E você quer que eu fique assim? - rebatera, sem virar-se para ele.

- Não, só queria saber se há, porque daí eu não terei medo de falar bobagens para você. - ele respondera, sorrindo.

- Entendo. - fora a resposta única.

- Então, há? - perguntou novamente, mais direto.

- Creio que você não possa fazer isso. Mas há. - fora a resposta. Harry ficou levemente pensativo com aquilo. "Creio que você não possa fazer isso."?

- Estou impressionado. - ele dissera, observando as costas da silhueta negra à sua frente - Achei que ia receber outro "talvez"!

A resposta demorou a vir, mas quando veio...

- Talvez. - a voz de Lacbel mudara, havia, sim - ele não podia crer, mas tinha certeza ter ouvido - que aquele talvez fora dito com senso de humor.

- AAAAAAAH! - ele dissera, colocando as mãos na cabeça, com ar dramático, fazendo Lacbel se virar para ele, observando a cena exagerada.

Pelo movimento dos ombros e o leve movimento da capa, ele soube. Lacbel tinha segurado um riso e o barulho, que parecia ter sido um espirro, era o inicio dele. Ele sorrira, satisfeito. Conseguira ultrapassar a barreira da calma.

O que quer que fosse que tivesse dentro da capa tinha sentimentos humanos. O que simplesmente ficava pior para se explicar o porque continuava a servir Voldemort. Não se esquecera, ainda, da primeira conversa - se aquilo poderia dizer-se assim - e de como não parecia satisfeito por servi-lo. Haveria algum tipo de Pacto, algo do gênero?

Mas, antes de pensar na próxima pergunta, ou puxar assunto - o que já estava acostumado - fora Lacbel quem falara, virando-se para ele, deixando-o até surpreso pela sua atitude.

- Você gosta de falar com qualquer um? - fora a pergunta, da qual ele olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Se estava surpreso por ter começado a conversa, ficara ainda mais com a pergunta feita.

- Não, exatamente. - ele respondera e rira - Draco Malfoy não é a pessoa que eu gostaria que fosse meu cárcere nesse momento.

- Draco Malfoy? - repetira Lacbel, em tom intrigado.

- Achei que o conhecesse... Ele é um comensal também. Nossa relação, desde a escola, não foi exatamente a mais amigável. - respondera, sorrindo com ar perverso.

- Hum... Na verdade, eu não conheço nenhum comensal. - respondera, fazendo-o ficar realmente intrigado com aquilo.

- Muito novo no "ramo"? - ele perguntara levemente sarcástico.

- Não, prefiro manter-me na ignorância, mesmo. - a resposta fora tácita. Como assim, Lacbel preferia manter ignorância dos seus companheiros?

- Mas eles são seus companheiros, não?

- Deduz-se que sim. - respondera, sacudindo os ombros, como se aquilo não importasse - Então, você não gosta de conversar com comensais? - falara, com certo suspiro. Parecia querer trocar do assunto que estava levando a conversa.

- Não com os _comuns_. - respondera, olhando-o incisivo, fazendo Lacbel simplesmente virar-se de costas, com ar desentendido. - Mas e você? Não deve gostar de conversar com prisioneiros atrevidos, certo?

Naquele instante, Lacbel sentara-se ao seu lado, do outro lado da grade, fazendo seus cotovelos repousarem sobre os joelhos, mantendo os braços levemente esticados, segurando a varinha com as suas mãos. Aquela conversa era muito estranha, admitia, mas o que se poderia esperar?

- Não com os _comuns_. - respondera numa imitação, fazendo-o dar um pequeno riso. Mas, antes que pudesse pensar em dar uma resposta, havia voltado a falar - Diga-me, que tipos de pessoa você gosta de conversar? - Lacbel tossira naquele instante, levando a mão que carregava a varinha até sua garganta. Parecia se incomodar quando sua voz ficava fina demais por causa da rouquidão. Harry queria que a conversa parecesse mais séria.

- Ah, existem muitos tipos de pessoa com muitos estilos de conversa diferente... Não sou muito restrito. Mas e você? - ele perguntara, rebatendo a pergunta, mesmo que não tivesse esperanças de que isso surtisse uma resposta satisfatória.

- Eu converso com ninguém. - falara naturalmente.

- Apenas comigo. - ele corrigira, sorrindo, fazendo o capuz de Lacbel se voltar para ele.

- Exatamente. - concordara, fazendo Harry sentir-se um pouco mais confiante. - Por isso, converso com ninguém.

"O que?". Provavelmente, não era só o cérebro de Harry que pensou nessa pergunta, mas suas feições o demonstraram. Lacbel tinha problemas de lógica, ou era impressão? Se Lacbel conversava com ele, então, obviamente, conversava _com alguém_!

- Mas você... Acabou de concordar que conversava comigo. - Harry dissera, sem entender. _Será que sou tão ínfimo que sou um ninguém na opinião dele? Seria por isso..._ E uma luz brilhou em sua mente. - AH! Por isso conversa com Ninguém. - ele dissera, sorrindo, percebendo qual fora o sentido da frase. Ninguém era como se o chamasse.

- Lembre-se de responder isso, acaso perguntem sobre mim. Que eu converso com Ninguém. - Lacbel dissera com ar de importância. Estranho, porque Lacbel se preocuparia de falar a verdade por palavras que significavam praticamente o contrário?

- Tudo bem. Mas não entendo, não seria mais fácil mentir? - ele perguntara, com ar intrigado de toda aquela preocupação. Sentia que Lacbel queria criar um laço.

- Depende da veracidade com que se diz a mentira. - respondera de modo enigmático.

- Você vive em um mundo muito complicado! - desabafou Harry, frustrado, pois não entendera o que havia falado.

- Mas eu sei que você quer tentar ver o meu mundo. - respondera Lacbel, deixando-o levemente envergonhado.

- Erm... Privacidade é bom e eu gosto! - ele dissera, esquecendo-se completamente da sua Oclumência enquanto se entusiasmava em conseguir dar um passo que percebera ninguém ter dado para dentro da mente de Lacbel. Tirando Voldemort, claro.

- Desculpe. - dissera Lacbel, um pouco mais encolhido.

- Não, tudo bem... - ele dissera, com medo de fazê-lo se fechar novamente naquela carapaça de mistérios – Mas, fale... Na primeira vez em que conversamos, eu notei que você não gosta de servir ao Voldemort. Mas, então, porque o serve? Obviamente, deve ter consciência de que é muito mais forte que ele. - não custava tentar, não era mesmo? Vai que ele estava mais solícito em responder-lhe as perguntas.

- Tem muitas coisas que eu sei das quais você não sabe, e muitas coisas que você sabe das quais eu não sei. - havia um ar enigmático em sua voz ao responder essa pergunta. Não entendera exatamente em que sentido ele lhe falara isso. Afinal, não parecia ter nada a ver com a sua pergunta! Será que estava mandando-o calar a boca e não tocar mais no assunto?

E ele lá ia ouvir isso?

- Diz sobre os segredos que você e Voldemort escondem de tudo e todos? - dissera, se fazendo de desentendido, mesmo que soubesse que aquilo não parecia ter nada a ver com a frase.

- Se você descobrir o significado disso, você terá a resposta que me perguntou. Ao menos uma ideia dela. - Lacbel estava enigmático, mas, por alguma razão, ele entendia que isso devia ser alguma ajuda. Como na outra frase. A verdade deve estar em algum lugar, era só preciso procurar algum sinônimo. Mas, daquela vez, estava mais difícil. Mas sentia como se Lacbel quisesse lhe deixar pistas.

- Eu não entendo o que você quer... - ele começara a dizer, olhando bem para Lacbel - Mas sinto que, de alguma forma, algo o proíbe de fazê-lo mais diretamente, para utilizar tantos subterfúgios.

- Só o que peço é nunca _desistir_. - ele falara, mudando sua posição. Agora, ele estava com a perna que estava ao lado da grade ser abaixada para frente.

- Um Grifinório não desiste de um desafio proposto. - ele falara, com um sorriso determinado, abaixando também a sua perna que estava próxima da grade. Ele erguera a mão até próximo desta, abrindo-a em palma. - O que eu ganho, quando vencer esse desafio?

- Infelizmente, eu não tenho nada para dar. Nem mesmo uma dívida com você. Apenas minha eterna gratidão pelo que fará por mim. - falara, abaixando a cabeça.

- Aceito! - ele falara, ainda com a mão levantada - Toque aqui e iremos selar o contrato de nosso desafio.

Lacbel provavelmente estava assustado ao ver que, mesmo tendo oferecido tão pouco, como imaginara, ele aceitara. Levantou sua mão vagarosamente em direção a de Potter, fazendo ambas as palmas se colarem. Potter sorrira. Um passo estava feito. Ganhara um pouco da confiança de Lacbel. Isso já era o melhor prêmio que poderia ganhar.


	4. Capítulo 04

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 04**_

Apesar do acordo recém estabelecido, Harry se isolara um pouco, apenas para pensar. Se ficasse desviando seus pensamentos com conversas fúteis ou com mais informação do que sua cabeça podia guardar, iria endoidar e não descobrir nada. Ele precisava caminhar devagar, mas constantemente, já que não tinha a mínima ideia de quanto tempo teria para descobrir o que era necessário.

De certa forma, era esquisito Lacbel estar pedindo para que descobrisse sobre si, se tinha medo de se revelar. O que descartava a ideia de que fosse medo. Tinha outro porquê... E ele ia ter de descobrir. Mas ele não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar. Literalmente, ele ia ter de fazer aquele trabalho por caridade, pois Lacbel não podia lhe dar absolutamente nada. Mas por que ele não tinha como lhe dar nem mesmo um favor? Era comum, em meio bruxo, haver dívidas, mesmo entre inimigos declarados.

Havia ainda mais coisas estranhas. Ele era um inimigo, ele deveria ser a última pessoa a quem pedir essa ajuda. Ou era a pessoa mais indicada por não ter escolha sobre o que fazer, além de jogar conversa fora o dia todo? Afinal, pelo que notara, nenhum comensal se atrevia a chegar minimamente perto sem ter ótimos motivos para fazê-lo e, mesmo assim, contra a vontade.

Obviamente, porque deviam ser uns covardes. Lacbel era uma pessoa legal. Esquisita, mas legal. Mas isso não vinha ao caso, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar!

Por que seus feitiços não fizeram efeito em Lacbel? Simplesmente não haviam feito efeito nenhum, tinha completa certeza. Olhou de esguelha para a capa. Com certeza devia ser a capa... Devia ter algum tipo de feitiço... E aquele medalhão esquisito...

Harry olhava desconfiado para aquela capa e para o dourado chamativo em seu pescoço. Logo, levantou-se da tábua onde estivera sentado, pensativo, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da cela. Quantos feitiços de proteção poderiam ser usados para tornar um objeto indestrutível e intransponível? Em sua jornada à procura das Horcruxes - e que, ironicamente, o fizeram parar ali - lera muitos livros sobre proteções. Poderia haver qualquer feitiço naquela capa... Ou até mesmo nas roupas.

Roupas. Lembrava-se que Lacbel tinha comentado que apenas precisava usá-las. Seria as roupas a solução do mistério? Mas e quanto a aparatação sem barulho que produzira? Não, na verdade, para aquilo havia uma explicação. Um feitiço denominado de _Passos Etéreos_ que o fazia andar rápido como a luz. Mas era uma magia extremamente complicada de se dominar e avançadíssima. Exigiria um controle absoluto de magia para poder fazê-la com tanta naturalidade quanto Lacbel fazia.

Não sabia exatamente quantos bruxos conseguiram dominá-la. Dumbledore e Voldemort talvez tivessem conseguido. Lacbel era a sua única prova viva. Isso tornava fácil vencer qualquer batalha, se seus oponentes não conseguiam nem mesmo te enxergar. Agradecia por Dumbledore ter-lhe emprestado aqueles livros, tinha várias noções de feitiços, aprendera muito.

Talvez os poderes de Lacbel com Voldemort pudessem ser igualados. Estava ficando tonto de tanto andar em círculos, mas estava entretido demais em seus pensamentos engajados em tentar desvendar aquelas teias para notar que começava a pender lentamente para o lado.

Poderia haver um elo entre eles? Espere, já não começava a viajar demais nas suas hipóteses? Nesse momento, ele sentiu uma dor terrível no joelho ao bater com ele contra a sua tábua.

- Ai! - ele exclamara, começando a pular com uma perna só, ouvindo uma tosse seca das grades. - Não ria! - ele reclamou, de mal-humor, enquanto se sentava e massageava o joelho, fazendo com que a tosse ficasse cada vez mais forte.

Quando conseguiu enxergar, Lacbel estava com uma das mãos dentro do capuz, obviamente tampando a boca. Suspirou. Demorou um pouco até Lacbel tirar a mão de lá, finalmente voltando a sua posição normal.

Percebera que dera muitas coisas para ele pensar, pois, após algum tempo, ambos estavam em seus próprios cantos. Estava pensando ainda se ele cumpriria sua palavra. Necessitava urgentemente dela, nem que fosse mínima. Apesar de ser teimoso, todo metal ainda podia enferrujar e dobrar. Tocava distraidamente o medalhão em seu pescoço. Já virara um hábito, como se ainda tivesse esperanças de que aquilo não estivesse ali, algum dia.

Mas sempre estava.

O prisioneiro começou a se mover. Lacbel olhara-o, intrigado, percebendo-o começar a se empolgar com seus próprios pensamentos. Seus passos eram um pouco rápidos e viravam com brusquidão quando estava para chegar à parede. Ficara a observá-lo, percebendo que aquele movimento poderia não dar muito certo. Mas apenas observou, sem interrompê-lo.

"Mais um pouco." pensava, quando o joelho passou de raspão pela tábua. "Quase, acho que na próxima." continuava, enquanto observava-o cada vez mais próximo da tábua. "É agora!" havia pensado, logo se ouvindo um "Ai" sonoro, e colocou as mãos diretamente na boca, abafando um riso.

Dor. Maldita dor, mas não conseguia parar de rir da cena, disfarçando-a em tosse. Estava paralisado, de novo. Demorou para conseguir se controlar e readquirir seus movimentos, retirando a mão do lugar.

Algumas vezes se perguntava quando sofria menos, mas sempre caía em um paradoxo inexplicável. Que, consequentemente, o fazia perguntar-se por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria suportar aquele sofrimento sem fim determinado.

Acordara bem disposto naquele dia, mesmo com seu joelho ainda latejando um pouco de dor. Se não estivesse naquela cela fria e desolada, ele poderia dizer que o céu estava límpido e ensolarado. No entanto, o céu de Lacbel estava parecendo estar bem nublado e tempestuoso, pois não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, apreensivo. Nada característico de Lacbel ficar tão agitado assim. Ou esta seria uma resposta positiva de que, lentamente, Lacbel estava "relaxando" perto dele?

- Algum problema? - perguntara após muito tempo à Lacbel, pois este não parava de se mexer. Andava de um lado para o outro sem parar.

- Segunda Terça-feira. - respondera simplesmente, deixando-o encucado. Mas que raios! Por que Voldemort dera à Lacbel a tarefa de contar as Terça-feiras do mês?

- Que droga que acontece na Terça-Feira? Qual a distinção de ser a primeira, segunda ou terceira? - ele perguntara, simplesmente sem compreender nada.

- Ele precisa fazer a "manutenção". - dissera enquanto continuava a andar, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhá-lo para isso, continuando a se mover incessantemente.

- Manutenção? - Harry perguntara, sem entender. Como assim, Voldemort precisava fazer a manutenção? Será que fazia diferente dependendo da Terça?

O capuz virara-se para ele e Harry compreendera. Ele ia ter que também descobrir o que significava aquilo, se quisesse saber a resposta. Pelo visto, ele teria muito trabalho pela frente. Bom, já era um grande passo. Recebia charadas ao invés de nenhuma resposta!

No entanto, vê-lo daquele jeito agitado fazia-o ficar também apreensivo, como se ele mesmo estivesse esperando pela tal da "manutenção". Não dava para saber o que devia ser isso. Será que Voldemort tinha de renovar os contratos com o demônio para manter Lacbel ao seu lado? Não seria mais fácil fazer um contrato mais longo a semanalmente? Ou o preço era muito alto? Mas espera... Ele estava partindo de uma premissa preconceituosa. E se Lacbel fosse uma criatura que precisava de um certo... Alimento um pouco não característico e por isso estava agitado? Mas, no entanto, se fosse um outro ser, vindo de outro plano, provavelmente precisava de algo ainda mais esquisito. Mas e se não fosse nada disso? Era um ritual para manter sólido um espírito dentro daquela capa? Todas as suas hipóteses anteriores iriam por água abaixo! Todos os feitiços que tinha pensado simplesmente não precisariam nem existir!

Harry não aguentava aquela dúvida. Lacbel era o que, na realidade? Existiam milhões de possibilidades, entre as quais ele não conseguia se decidir no que pensar, e a "manutenção" poderia ser qualquer coisa. Decidira tentar sanar sua dúvida do modo mais fácil. Perguntando.

- Diga-me, você é algum tipo de criatura? - Dependendo da resposta, seu cérebro poderia se focar em alguma coisa.

- Não posso responder à isso. - fora a resposta quase imediata. Harry estava quase querendo implorar para que parasse de caminhar.

No primeiro instante, Harry teve certeza de que era. Mas depois, pensando melhor, poderia ser que não fosse. Não dava para ter certeza de nada com as informações que tinha. Eram apenas cogitações que se encaixavam mais do que coincidentemente e ele não sabia se era um jogo ou a verdade com as situações apresentadas. Na verdade, aquelas situações eram genéricas, dando para encaixar-se de várias formas na mesma figura negra.

_Voldemort foi esperto ao não revelar absolutamente nada sobre Lacbel. O medo do desconhecido e as cogitações que poderiam fazer iriam aumentar o medo de quem encarasse o tão temido Comensal da Morte. Eu mesmo não tenho a mínima noção do que pensar sobre ele, mesmo convivendo com ele diariamente._

Se ele fosse uma criatura, Lacbel não responderia sua pergunta, temendo um afastamento...

Se ele não fosse, Lacbel também não responderia, talvez por ordens de Voldemort.

De todo o jeito, ele ia ficar sem respostas. Frustrante!

Trabalhar com incógnitas não era exatamente o forte de Harry... Nunca fora muito bom em matemática. Por que a vida não poderia ser mais simples, com respostas diretas, sem dubialidade, sem segredos...?

Vida mais simples? Segredos? Olha quem estava falando. Harry, mesmo sendo filho de pais bruxos, havia sido obrigado a morar em uma casa onde não existia magia e seus habitantes o odiavam. Sua vida era um inferno. Quando finalmente foi para Hogwarts, quando seus problemas diários não eram ter de aturar seus tios intragáveis, mas sim ter aventuras fantásticas e tornar sua vida realmente emocionante, foi quando começou a viver. Uma vida complicada, cheia de segredos e suspeitos. O único problema... Harry sempre indicava a pessoa culpada para confiar e a pessoa inocente para suspeitar.

E agora? Será que estava confiando na pessoa certa? Lacbel era de confiança mesmo? Mas Voldemort sendo o inocente? Brincou, né?

Mas, em um choque elétrico, assim que observou a capa que perambulava de um lado pro outro, aquela resposta-enigma lhe veio a mente. "Tem muitas coisas que eu sei das quais você não sabe, e muitas coisas que você sabe das quais eu não sei.". Vida? Era isso mesmo que ele estava pensando? A resposta era _Vida_?

Se fosse pensar assim, fazia muito sentido mesmo. Dumbledore era a prova disso! Ele nunca havia contado sobre sua vida – a única coisa que sabia com certeza era a luta dele com Grindelwald – e ele jamais imaginaria todas aquelas coisas. Sua irmã aborto, a briga entre irmãos, o porque de Aberforth não se dar bem com ele... Tudo porque ele não sabia o que ele tinha vivido. O mesmo, obviamente, acontecia com ele. Muitas pessoas só viam que ele havia derrotado Voldemort com um ano, mas não sabiam todo o inferno que passara na casa de seus tios trouxas.

_E, no caso de Lacbel_, ele pensou com o coração aos pulos, _só sabiam que mudara o curso da Guerra, para fazer Voldemort vencer e nada mais._

Era coincidência demais para não ser a resposta certa!

- Vida? - ele falou, fazendo Lacbel parar e olhá-lo. - "Tem muitas coisas que eu sei das quais você não sabe, e muitas coisas que você sabe das quais eu não sei.". É vida, não é? - ele falou, com os olhos arregalados ao perceber a resposta.

- Isso mesmo. - respondera Lacbel, sentindo certa satisfação ao fazê-lo. - Você compreendeu o enigma, mas tem mais coisas em que você precisa pensar. - dissera, deixando Harry frustrado. Como assim, mais coisas para ele pensar?

Após alguns segundos, ele percebeu a outra parte da qual falara. Ele havia feito uma pergunta e a resposta era o enigma.

- A minha pergunta. - ele lembrou-se idiotamente. Estava concentrado demais no enigma para se lembrar da pergunta. Por que as coisas não podiam ser diretas? Por que tinham de ser sempre em partes!

Lembrava-se da sua pergunta. Estava intrigado do porque servia Voldemort se não gostava de fazê-lo e ter consciência de ser mais forte que ele, ou igual. Vida... O que poderia ter isso a ver com vida? Harry não via qualquer ligação entre essas duas coisas. Mas havia conseguido riscar várias outras coisas das suas outras dúvidas.

A sua ideia sobre Pacto ou Voto Perpétuo se extinguira imediatamente, pois para que alguém iria responder algo relacionado com vida se estava preso à Voldemort com coisas imediatistas? Voldemort não era o tipo de pessoa que gostasse de perder tempo conquistando as pessoas à toa. Isso poderia dizer que Lacbel não devia ter medo da morte...

- Você não tem medo de morrer? - Harry perguntara repentinamente, fazendo Lacbel observá-lo, por algum tempo, talvez processando a pergunta que fizera com tanta brusquidão.

- Depende da morte que fale. - dissera, deixando Harry intrigado.

- Ah, morte... sabe, sem respirar, acabar batimentos cardíacos... - ele dissera, fazendo Lacbel se virar completamente para ele.

- A Morte que finaliza tudo. - simplesmente dissera, de modo sombrio, fazendo Harry até estremecer um pouco.

- É, essa daí... - ele dissera, mas intrigado. Que outro tipo de morte poderia haver?

- Não, eu não tenho medo. - dissera simplesmente, olhando para o outro lado. Mas havia alguma coisa... Como se a frase fosse dita de modo direto propositalmente, para omitir uma informação.

Sentou-se na tábua, sentindo uma leve apreensão. Achava ter tocado em um assunto levemente tenso naquele momento, mas recebera uma resposta concreta. Mas não satisfatória. Seu instinto dizia alto que Lacbel escondera uma informação valiosa, quando dissera tão diretamente a resposta para aquilo.

Decidiu voltar seus pensamentos para a questão principal que era importante saber. O que exatamente era Lacbel.

Retirara de sua lista todas as criaturas que poderiam ser conjuradas, pois vida indicava algo mais longo que apenas aquele "um ano". Apesar de não ter ajudado o tanto que gostaria, ainda assim já era algum avanço. Sobrara agora apenas as criaturas que podiam ser convocadas de outros lugares e as criaturas mundanas, como Vampiros, Humanos, Lobisomens Anciões e outras tantas criaturas, retirando Dementadores.

Mas como poderia filtrar mais essas informações? Como poderia obter uma resposta sem que Lacbel percebesse?

Isso, Lacbel não podia perceber... ele precisava fazer valer o célebre ditado "Jogar verde pra colher maduro". Seria o único método viável, se quisesse ganhar terreno naquele jogo. Seus pensamentos estavam meio desorganizados, então aquilo deveria ser testado assim que conseguisse organizar-se, quando tivesse reciclado o máximo possível de informações.

Harry sentou-se ao chão, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e sua cabeça entre as mãos, com ar extremamente pensativo. Achava que a resposta seria fácil depois que descobrisse o enigma, mas parecia que tinha piorado. Lacbel produzira um segundo enigma de propósito? Lacbel queria lhe fritar os miolos de tanto pensar?

Apesar de ficar repetindo sua pergunta e a resposta, nada lhe vinha milagrosamente à mente.

Aquela resposta-enigma não parecia ter sido de grande ajuda na sua procura. Finalmente, parara, pois não iria conseguir achar resposta nenhuma com o cérebro tão quente, e aliviou-se quando ouviu os passos do comensal que trazia a comida. Tinha ido até a tábua, olhando para a silhueta negra que agora tinha parado, ficando estático ao ouvir os passos. Isso lhe deu praticamente certeza de que Lacbel estava mesmo demonstrando o que sentia para ele.

No dia anterior, após ter aceitado a proposta, Lacbel pedira para que fingisse não estar querendo se aproximar dele quando algum comensal viesse. Achara o pedido estranho? Claro. Pensara sobre o assunto? Claro. Descobrira a resposta? Talvez. Como sempre, as respostas jamais eram concretas... E aquelas que eram, tornavam-se incompletas.

O que imaginava é que Lacbel sentia-se constantemente vigiado por Voldemort. E aquela amizade ilícita não deveria ser descoberta. Bom, aquela amizade não deveria existir _nunca_, afinal, onde já se viu um carcereiro sendo amigo do prisioneiro que guarda? Se aquilo era um sonho, estava realmente interessante.

O comensal chegou, olhando para dentro das grades em direção à ele. Entregou a bandeja à Lacbel, era praticamente o mesmo procedimento todos os dias em dose dupla. Após ele ter saído, fora de encontro às grades, sentando-se ao lado. O bom de Voldemort ter escolhido um lugar tão desolado, é que qualquer pessoa que se aproximava era ouvido a metros de distância. Isso tornava as situações ilícitas quase impossíveis de serem flagradas.

Lacbel estava ainda um pouco reticente sobre o prisioneiro. Não sabia se ele iria realmente passar pelo seu teste para ver seu real interesse em descobrir mais. Na verdade, ele deveria ser muito mais esperto e perspicaz, afinal, ele poderia arrancar informações de cada resposta que lhe dava, até mesmo antes de terem feito aquele desafio.

Mas já ficara satisfeito por seus pequenos progressos, como decifrar o seu primeiro enigma. Já era um enorme avanço, em sua opinião. Quantas pessoas tinham consciência de que tinha tido uma vida antes de se tornar comensal? Apenas duas. O Lorde e o prisioneiro. Mas isso não chegava nem milimetricamente perto do que gostaria que ele descobrisse. Em realidade, ele estava se arriscando terrivelmente só por conversar com ele... E isso era mais acentuado, agora que começara a ajudá-lo propositalmente.

Enquanto almoçavam, viu que ele parecia pensativo enquanto comia. Ao menos, poderia dizer que ele se esforçava, mas no ritmo dele... Poderia demorar demais. Muito mesmo. Não se importara, só de ter uma pessoa interessada, mesmo sabendo do que era capaz e não podendo receber nada em troca, já era suficiente. Desde quando se contentava com tão pouco? Já fazia muito tempo...

Ouviu-o cantarolando, logo após ter terminado. Era uma música de... Natal?

- O que está cantarolando? - perguntara, fazendo-o observá-lo, os olhos verde vivo pareciam intrigados, levemente assustados...

- Uma música natalina. Isso me faz relaxar e meu cérebro fica menos tenso. - ele respondera, mas ainda olhando-o intrigado - Erm, tem algum problema com isso? - perguntara levemente, parecendo constrangido.

- Não. Só faz... Algum tempo que não escuto... - falara com ar levemente reticente, voltando-se para seus joelhos, que grudou mais ao corpo e as mãos que ficaram prensadas - Pode continuar.

Mas ele só foi continuar após alguns segundos, provavelmente observando-o. Natal...

Harry ficara levemente assustado quando a voz de Lacbel soara imperativa sobre o que estava cantando. Poderia-se até dizer que estava exigindo que respondesse àquela pergunta. Justo Lacbel, que era tão indiferente e impessoal quanto ao que fazia. Ele poderia ficar pelado lá dentro que provavelmente Lacbel não se importaria. No entanto, por estar cantarolando uma música natalina, Lacbel repentinamente havia se incomodado. Mas por quê?

Mesmo depois de ele tê-lo deixado cantarolar novamente, ficara reticente. Mas o fizera, porém agora com os olhos atentos na silhueta negra, que repentinamente tinha entrado naquela posição da Quarta-feira. Porque uma simples música de Natal faria Lacbel voltar àquele estado de letargia?

Por que falara tão reticente sobre não ter escutado músicas natalinas fazia "algum tempo"? Sentira uma conotação levemente mentirosa em sua fala, o que o fizera lembrar-se do dia anterior, quando lhe dissera que a mentira só era aceita dependendo do quanto você parecesse acreditar nela na hora que falasse. Lacbel estava escondendo alguma coisa em relação ao Natal... Só podia!

Com um frio na barriga, percebera que Lacbel estava lhe dando pistas sobre si mesmo desde a semana passada! Droga, Harry não possuía uma suma memória para lembrar-se de todas as irritações que fizera para Lacbel, nem todas as perguntas. Agora, Harry teria de fazer um esforço sobre-humano em sua memória para arrancar o máximo possível de informações.

Mas agora descobrira um método para adquirir as respostas que queria. Precisava fazer o comentário certo, do modo certo e no momento certo. Dependendo da resposta que Lacbel lhe desse, ele poderia saber finalmente algo mais concreto do que apenas charadas e enigmas. Era um jogo que ele precisava vencer. Tanto por ele, quando pelo perdedor...

Mas aquele não era o momento para testar, pensar ou cogitar, ele precisava relaxar, mas aquela canção estava fazendo-o se preocupar com Lacbel. Isso era verdade, vai que Lacbel se transformava num zumbi de novo? Seria culpa dele, ainda iam achar que estava tentando fugir de novo. Mas, em certo ponto, acabara por descobrir um ponto fraco dele. Mas seria possível que Lacbel fosse... _sensível_? Cada vez estava piorando mais a sua confusão.

Tentara trocar de música. Mas se trocasse e Lacbel saísse de sua letargia, ficaria extremamente intrigado, pois provavelmente haveria de ter acontecido alguma coisa em algum Natal para deixar Lacbel em estado tão letárgico.

Lacbel acordara. Sim, comprovadamente acontecera algo em algum Natal que fora extremamente marcante. Isso já diminuía uma boa parte da lista de cogitações sobre o que poderia ser... E, o mais palpável, para seu espanto... Era de que fosse um humano. Na verdade, também cogitava se não fosse um anjo. Por Merlin, e se fosse um anjo? Como Voldemort tivera a cara de pau de aprisionar, sabe-se lá com o que, um anjo para servir a propósitos tão negros?

- Que música é essa? - Lacbel perguntara, dessa vez, muito menos agressivo. Era apenas uma curiosidade.

- Música trouxa, uma das bandas que mais gosto. - sorrira, relaxando com Lacbel fora de seu estado anormal. Pensara... Seria o momento perfeito para o seu teste. – Infelizmente, faz algum tempo que não escuto, só posso cantarolar as que me vêm na telha. - falara, mas observando Lacbel atentamente naquele momento. Lacbel parecia não saber ou não se lembrar de música, o que indicava que "algum tempo" significava, na verdade, "muito tempo".

- Parece divertido. - falara de modo natural e ele sorrira. Lacbel caíra em sua armadilha.

- Você cresceu com uma família trouxa. - sentenciou, assustando Lacbel.

- O-o que? - ele gaguejara, parecendo estar incomodado com a acusação repentina.

- A expressão "me vêm na telha" é trouxa. Se fosse um bruxo puro-sangue ou alguma outra coisa, você teria perguntado o que seria isso. Mas você respondeu-me naturalmente, como se tivesse entendido perfeitamente. - explicara, sorrindo de canto - Isso indica que você é um humano.

- Posso ter compreendido o sentido da frase. - contra-argumentara, o que ele sorrira.

- Sinto lhe informar que a sociedade bruxa Puro-Sangue não é a suma inteligência humana. Além de não terem interesse nenhum em tentar entender como trouxas pensam, poucos puro-sangues se interessam em adentrar a essa "sociedade inferior", como eles os denominam. Isso porque eles são o mais perto de humanos possíveis e convivem com eles. - ele dissera convicto, sorrindo vitorioso.

- Você é mais inteligente do que eu supunha. - Harry aumentara seu sorriso ainda mais com o elogio. Conseguira dar um gigantesco passo naquele momento.

Mas ele não era o único satisfeito.

- Mas ainda assim eu não consegui ver a relação entre Vida e Servidão à Voldemort. - ele suspirara, novamente apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e a cabeça em suas mãos, com ar pensativo. - E agora, sabendo que foi criado por trouxas, ou ao menos conviveu bastante tempo com eles... Continua sem fazer sentido. - sua voz era minimamente frustrada. Trouxas, Voldemort, Servidão, Vida... Que relação poderia haver nisso? Mas decidira sorrir. Não podia se frustrar tão rápido. - Mas EU sei mais que todo mundo. EU sei que é um humano e ainda teve convivência trouxa. - estava triunfante, o seu ego estava na lua.

Naquele momento, alguns andares acima, Lord Voldemort sorria.

- Parabéns, Harry Potter... Quem sabe não seja você a solução para os meus problemas? No final, parece que vai ser mais útil que meus comensais em meus propósitos. - a voz fria e aguda soou cínica e satisfeita, enquanto via, através de uma bacia cheia de água, Harry Potter sentado perto das grades, voltando a cantarolar com ar animado, encarando o chão de pedra cinzenta.


	5. Capítulo 05

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 05**_

- O que pretende fazer com o garoto? - falou uma voz atrás de Voldemort, desviando a atenção deste da bacia á sua frente, virando a cabeça calmamente para o retrato do antigo diretor, morto no sexto ano de Harry Potter.

- Creio que não vai gostar de saber, Amante de Trouxas. - ele respondera, sorrindo e tornando seu rosto ainda mais distorcido.

- Obviamente que está deixando-o vivo por causa de... - mas fora interrompido, com um gesto ríspido de Voldemort.

- Sejamos cautelosos, meu caro. As paredes têm ouvidos afiados. - havia um ar levemente malicioso em sua voz, seus olhos brilhavam maldosamente – Não quer piorar a situação em que se encontra Lacbel, não?

- Entrarei em seu jogo por hora, Tom, apenas porque não quero deixar a vida de... _Lacbel – _ao pronunciar essa palavra, havia um toque de ênfase e os olhos azulados se estreitaram. - ainda pior. Mas essa farsa não pode perdurar por muito tempo... São as leis. Uma hora a verdade sempre vem à tona. Demora, mas vem.

- Por isso estou apressando o que desejo, velho tolo. - a voz dele denotava leve irritação. Não gostava quando Dumbledore falava aquele ridículo nome com o qual fora batizado - Quando a verdade vier à tona, tudo já estará perdido e já não haverá mais volta.

- Particularmente, eu sugeriria que tomasse cuidado. Sabe a tempestade que ocorreu após a calmaria. Talvez a morte seja a forma mais gentil de retribuir o que proporciona à... Ele... - os olhos do velho diretor eram sérios e levemente preocupados. O que quer que fosse que tivesse falado, ambos sabiam que era perigoso. E não apenas para Voldemort.

- Eu sei com o que mexo. Apesar desses aurores tolos não terem mentalidade para compreender a magia, eu tenho. E agora que já tenho a parte faltante do meu quebra cabeça... - sua voz terminara de modo sutil, dando já a entender o que faria em seu passo seguinte.

- Achei que pretendia matar Harry Potter. As opções são tão poucas, Tom? - havia um quê até mesmo um pouco debochado em sua voz.

- Matar Harry Potter continua em pé, meu caro. Ele só está tendo um pouco mais de utilidade, antes de fazê-lo. A sorte daquele pirralho foi apenas gostar de fuçar lugares perigosos, o que lhe garante, talvez, algumas semanas... ou alguns poucos meses a mais de vida em meus domínios.

- Vai... - o ar debochado se desvanecera do rosto idoso, para ser trocado por uma expressão de puro espanto e pavor. - Mas isso seria loucura!

- Mas será exatamente o que farei. A morte sempre esteve reservada aos corajosos que se atreveram a desvendar o que há por detrás da capa. - o sorriso cruel de seus lábios dizia tudo – Mas não se preocupe, Amante de Trouxas. Nada vai acontecer... apenas a morte mais rápida de Lacbel. Poderei, desse jeito, alcançar dois objetivos com apenas um plano.

- Pela primeira vez, seus planos me parecem incompreensíveis. Mas uma coisa eu sei. É impossível não desencadear todo aquele poder, principalmente agora que você lhe deu treinamento. Se o que tem em mente der errado, nem que seja minimamente, sabe que estará colocando em risco milhares de vida! - o diretor havia dito meio sibilante – Inclusive a sua... _principalmente_ a sua, pela qual tanto preza.

- Nada dará errado. _Nada... - _a voz sibilante era convicta e seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam a sua confiança naquele estranho plano que Dumbledore não compreendia. Ainda...

A muitos quilômetros dali, no Beco Diagonal...

Uma mulher de estatura mediana observava três cartazes pendurados nas paredes de uma loja com ar natural. Aparentava ter uns trinta anos, com cabelos lisos até a cintura, de um tom loiro escuro, e sua pele era alva. Trajava roupas bruxas comuns, negras, e sentia os olhos dos comensais que, às vezes, observavam suas costas.

Seus olhos, de um azul metálico, passavam pelas figuras que estavam estampadas. A imagem era de três adolescentes, abaixo encontrava-se os seus nomes.

_Procurados_

_Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley_

Seus olhos pararam sobre o nome "Hermione Granger", sorrindo levemente, meio divertida. Era uma imagem de alguns anos antes, quando ainda cursava Hogwarts, mas, mesmo tendo passado esse tempo, ainda era reconhecível se retirasse o disfarce que utilizava desde que Voldemort começara a ganhar tanto terreno de uma hora para outra e era caçada como uma fugitiva. Fora até drástico demais, tornando a procura pelas Horcruxes, que já era difícil antes, quase impossível.

Então, naquele ano, Harry decidira desfazer o trio, separando-os, para dificultar o reconhecimento dos três, pois todos procurariam por um trio, e não individualmente. Havia também a vantagem de fazerem uma varredura maior e em menos tempo pela localização delas.

Antes da separação, no entanto, para continuarem a manter contato e em segurança, pedira para ela produzir novamente os galeões mágicos - antigamente utilizados para avisar sobre as reuniões da AD. Periodicamente, mandavam mensagens uns aos outros, comunicando as descobertas ou as suspeitas.

Mas a última mensagem de Harry havia lhe preocupado.

"Farei algo suicida, mas não se preocupem comigo. Preciso me aproximar de Você-Sabe-Quem e matar aquela cobra."

Após isso, outras mensagem apareceram, mas apenas para ela.

"Hermione, caso eu não consiga, por favor, poderia procurar uma pessoa para mim?"

"É algo muito importante mesmo. Mandei uma coruja com a imagem de quem procuro."

"Por favor, você necessita encontrá-la, viva ou morta. Não importa como, encontre-a."

"Caso falhe na minha missão, você deve continuar também a destruir as Horcruxes restantes."

No dia seguinte, uma coruja chegara até ela, onde havia apenas uma página de jornal antiga e meio amassada com uma reportagem de um desaparecimento. Pesquisara alguma coisa naquele tempo de desaparecimento de Harry, mas não encontrara nada anormal com a pessoa, para tanto interesse do amigo. Além disso, aquela página de jornal era de 7 anos atrás, quando ainda estudavam. Porque Harry estaria procurando aquela pessoa e agora?

Ao virar-se, deixando assim de encarar os cartazes, colocara a mão no bolso, sentindo o papel velho entre os dedos. Desde aquela última mensagem, Harry não dera mais nenhum sinal de vida. Mas ela sabia que, provavelmente, ele devia estar vivo, pois Voldemort faria questão de pendurar a cabeça dele em uma Praça Pública, apenas para retirar o último fio de esperança da população.

Não era consolador pensar nisso, mas era a prova de que ele ainda respirava.

Seus olhos percorreram o Beco Diagonal. O lugar não era nem a sombra do que outrora fora. Poucas pessoas andavam por ali, silenciosas. Ladeando a rua principal, comensais olhavam atentos os passantes, parando aqueles que se atreviam a encobrir o próprio rosto. Uma garoa fina começava a cair dos céus acinzentados, tornando aquela visão ainda mais deprimente. Era naquilo que se tornaria a Inglaterra, assim que Voldemort conseguisse vencer aquela Guerra?

Com passos calmos, começou a se dirigir à Floreios e Borrões, onde uma pequena placa abaixo podia-se ler "Recrutamento". Hermione sabia que estava para fazer uma loucura, mas não encontrara Harry em lugar algum e temia mandar alguma mensagem para ele através do galeão. E se as mensagens fossem lidas por pessoas erradas?

O único lugar que sobrara para procurar era aquele. Se fosse pensar pelo lado positivo, caso conseguisse infiltrar-se sem ser percebida, estaria no lugar mais seguro para se esconder. Afinal, seria o último lugar onde procurariam uma fugitiva renomada, com direito à cartazes por todos os lados e recompensas para quem a entregasse.

Já havia planejado toda sua falsa vida, desde a época de escola. Falsificara seus documentos e colocara um encantamento em sua varinha para falsificar sua assinatura mágica. Assim, ela também não seria rastreada por comensais que estavam trabalhando no Ministério para encontrar aurores e todas as pessoas que estavam contra Voldemort através de seus feitiços. Rony achava idiota pensar em cada detalhe, mas ela sabia que o menor deslize seria o último que faria em vida.

Ao adentrar a loja, demorara a se acostumar com a parca luminosidade, mas conseguira notar que o aposento estava mais cheio do que supunha. Várias pessoas se inscreviam para o recrutamento de comensais, mas provavelmente vinham através da Rede de Flu, por vergonha do que estavam fazendo.

Percebia-se que a maioria dos rostos que ali estavam pareciam meio abatidos e assustados. Mesmo ela estava sentindo-se apreensiva, mas tinha muitos motivos bem mais preocupantes do que a maioria ali. Das sombras, um comensal aparecera, fazendo-a parar antes de adentrar mais a loja.

- Recrutamento? - sua voz era baixa e até mesmo a assustara quando viera daquele modo furtivo, pois não o percebera ali ao entrar.

Virou-se na direção dele, processando o que havia falado tão de repente. Fez um sinal positivo firme, mas sem falar nada. Ele ficara olhando-a por alguns momentos, antes de começar a explanar como seria feita a inscrição. Parecia, pelo modo natural com que a tratou, que a maioria ali não respondia sim ou não.

Ouviu suas explicações atentamente antes de pegar a fila onde, também, estava atenta à qualquer conversa que poderia estar transcorrendo. Tentava manter-se o máximo possível informada do mundo bruxo, mas sua condição não era propícia para ser muito "xereta".

Poucos trocavam palavras entre si, preferiam manter silêncio e apenas a voz de uma mulher era ouvida, quando falava em voz alta "Próximo!".

Concluiu que com aquele novo "emprego", suas pesquisas poderiam ser debilitadas. Não tinha certeza, mas, por via das dúvidas, avisaria Rony do que estava fazendo. Afinal, não sabia se manteriam vigilância sobre ela depois de ter se inscrito.

Poderiam perguntar o porque de não ter avisado Rony antes. Era simples. Ele não deixaria e atrapalharia suas tentativas futuras. Mas se já tivesse feito, não haveria mais volta. Provavelmente iria ficar furioso, mas era um mau necessário, talvez conseguisse dar informações valiosas para a Resistência, como foi chamada a união dos aurores após terem perdido o Ministério da Magia, e a Ordem da Fênix infiltrando-se ali dentro. Mesmo que isso não fosse o principal objetivo, poderia ser feito.

- Próximo! - chamou a mulher, observando-a com olhos atentos e fixos, como se a analisasse.

Aproximou-se, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente a ela, transparecendo naturalidade. Um interrogatório começou, onde ela respondeu à tudo que pedia. Isso até a mulher lhe pedir para entregar a varinha. Não sabia para quê.

Essa parte não estava entre o planejado.

Assim que entregou sua varinha, a mulher a estendera para alguém logo atrás dela. Foi naquele momento que percebeu que tudo iria por água abaixo. Em meio às sombras, sem que ninguém pudesse ver, havia um homem vendado. Dois comensais estavam ao seu lado, obviamente mantendo-o como um tipo de prisioneiro. Logo reconheceu. Era Olivaras, o vendedor de varinhas, conseguindo reconhecê-lo pelos cabelos prateados, agora meio ralos pelo estresse. Sentiu seu estomago contorcer-se e os músculos enrijecerem, mas manteve em seu rosto as expressões calmas, mesmo que agora elas parecessem meio estáticas.

Observou os hábeis dedos tateando a varinha, verificando-a. Olivaras, obviamente, não precisava ver suas criações para descrevê-las detalhadamente. Logo Olivaras perceberia que acabara de pegar a varinha de Hermione Granger. Mesmo que ele quisesse ajudar, como ele poderia fazê-lo? Claro que em sua ficha dissera pertencer a outro país e decidiu se naturalizar na Inglaterra algum tempo mais tarde. Mas e se ele tentasse mentir algo que não fosse compatível com o que dissera?

- Não reconheço essa varinha. - fora a resposta, em voz muito baixa, que ele dera – Não vendi nada parecido com isso. - para o seu alívio, parecia que Olivaras tinha ouvido o interrogatório e pudera mentir sem hesitar.

Aquelas palavras fizeram seus músculos relaxarem e até mesmo sorrira na direção da mulher. Olivaras não devia ser usado com frequência, apenas quando achavam um candidato suspeito, como ela. E no território da Grã-Bretanha, Olivaras era o único vendedor de varinhas, o que fazia com que conhecesse cada bruxo que comprara uma varinha em sua loja.

- Muito bem. - a mulher havia entregado sua varinha de volta e depois indicara o fundo da loja. - É por ali, para terminar seu recrutamento.

E assim que havia se levantado, ela já pedia pelo próximo candidato. Caminhou até o fundo da loja, onde um comensal esperava por ela, com ar carrancudo. Ou talvez suas feições já fossem feias daquele jeito por natureza.

- Levante a manga do braço direito. - ordenara rispidamente assim que se aproximou.

Agora era finalmente comprovado que tinha se tornado uma comensal, assim que erguera sua manga, deixando seu braço nu à frente dele, deixando-o que ele desenhasse a marca com sua varinha sobre o seu braço. Ardera bastante, mas mantinha uma expressão simplesmente concentrada enquanto aguentava a dor.

- Sua ficha será mandada para o Lorde das Trevas e, caso você tenha muita sorte, você será convocada a presença dele. - ele sorrira de modo torto em sua direção. "Ou caso eu tenha muito azar" ela pensara, assim que fora deixada com mais algumas informações sobre o que ocorreria nos próximos dias.

Pronto, aquele passo estava dado na busca por Harry. Se Voldemort o havia capturado, saberia de algo através das fofocas que provavelmente deviam rolar entre os comensais.

Quase um dia completo havia se passado e aquela ardência de quando fora marcada ainda doía-lhe a parte de cima do braço. Escrevia, através do galeão mágico, sobre o que fizera para Rony. Estavam tendo uma discussão fervorosa e sabia que ele ficaria chateado por dias à fio, mas ela não tinha dias para esperá-lo melhorar.

Ela precisava deixar todas as suas pendências que sabia não poder seguir em frente agora que tinha se transformado em comensal. Mandou a reportagem da menina desaparecida para ele, sem nem mesmo se importar se acabariam por interceptá-la. Não havia mandado com destinatário, pois a própria coruja sabia para quem estava mandando, e seu conteúdo era apenas uma página velha de jornal. Provavelmente, foi a mesma coisa que Harry pensou ao mandar para ela.

Apenas depois de dois dias, quando ela teve certeza que não estava sendo vigiada, mandara uma carta, codificada e com feitiços anti-decodificação, para Rony, explicando suas descobertas e pedindo, gentilmente, para que continuasse suas pesquisas e mandasse mensagens se precisasse de ajuda ou alguma dica de onde procurar.

Sabia que Rony entenderia quando recebesse. Só esperava que ele colaborasse, ao invés de fazer a infantilidade de mandar-lhe uma mensagem via galeão falando que aquilo era problema dela por ter escolhido se transformar em comensal da morte. Mas não ficaria admirada se recebesse isso...

Seus primeiros dias como comensal da morte eram enfadonhos, sempre convocando-os para fazer coisas banais como roubos, arrombamentos e certo caos em alguns locais. Isso até eles decidirem fazer um treinamento à sério com os novatos e ver o quanto eles sabiam obedecer ordens. E ela viu sua vida complicando.

Ela e mais 11 novatos haviam aparatado em uma praça deserta àquela hora da noite. Observava como eles estavam apreensivos, mas as ordens recebidas a menos de 5 minutos eram bem claras.

_"Precisamos de Matthew Bricmon. Tragam-no vivo. O restante deve ser morto."_

Deram o endereço num papel escrito à mão para ela. Não sabia exatamente porque eles pareciam tão confiantes em confiar a liderança deles a ela, mas tinha alguma noção de que aquilo significava algo. Só não sabia se positivo ou negativo.

- Todos leram? - ela perguntou de modo ríspido e frio, enquanto encarava cada capuz. Observou as mãos deles, enquanto passavam os papéis. Tremiam com tudo. Eles nunca deviam ter matado em suas vidas.

- Vai ser bem simples. Dois de vocês ficarão aqui fora, para não deixar ninguém escapar. Quem se candidata? - ela poderia dizer que nem mesmo se reconhecia enquanto falava, parecendo um general.

Vários ergueram as mãos.

- Quantos covardes... - ela resmungara de mau-humor, enquanto simplesmente indicava aqueles que queria que ficassem na porta. - Vocês foram os escolhidos. O restante vai vir comigo para dentro da casa.

A tremedeira deles era praticamente perceptível agora. Aquela não seria a primeira morte que ela produzia. Para sobreviver como fugitiva, atacar ao invés de defender não era uma opção, era uma obrigação. Virou-se em direção onde deveria estar a casa onde indicava o endereço.

E lá estava a casa.

- Vamos devagar. Usem feitiços desilusórios em si mesmos. Não podem perceber nossa aproximação antes de atacarmos.

Assim como ordenara, em silêncio, todos produziram seus próprios feitiços desilusórios. Então, ela sussurrou, pois sabia que aquilo seria um desastre se tentassem matar logo de cara.

- Estuporem. Depois, nós matamos. - e sentiu o alívio de muitos às suas costas, enquanto começavam a avançar. Revirou os olhos, enquanto se aproximava.

Observava as janelas atentamente, mas parecia não haver nada. Parecia... Não podia ter certeza. Arrombou a porta, abrindo-a vagarosamente e adentrando na frente, logo sendo seguida pelo resto.

Silêncio. Era um sinal de perigo.

Num reflexo, ela protegeu-se de uma azaração. Fora o estopim para a batalha. Era habilidosa em duelos com mais de um, pois os comensais só vinham aos bandos, como, na verdade, faziam naquele momento. E foi sorte ela estar entre eles, pois se não estivesse, com certeza estariam perdendo feio.

Seus feitiços eram poderosos e, se não fossem desviados com frequência ou bloqueados, eram extremamente certeiros. Seus reflexos eram rápidos e conseguia processar as informações do que ocorria à volta com rapidez e decidir-se com ainda mais agilidade.

Sentia-se um pouco hipócrita, enquanto lutava contra os poucos aurores que ali estavam, quando ela deveria lutar ao lado deles. Mas ela havia mudado de lado, para encontrar Harry. As vidas deles eram importantes, mas com a morte de Harry tudo estaria acabado. Toda a resistência que estavam fazendo contra Voldemort iria morrer junto a Harry. A lenda não podia morrer, esse era o principal objetivo.

Após quase 10 minutos de luta, os aurores finalmente haviam sido nocauteados ou feridos gravemente, mas sobraram poucos em pé dos comensais que trouxera, que também haviam sido feridos. Os dois que sobraram em pé, ofegantes com a batalha, chamara para matar os aurores, enquanto procurava pelo tal de Matthew Bricmon.

- Se eu voltar com Bricmon e não os tiver matado, vão se ver com a minha pouca paciência. - ameaçara, enquanto dava as costas aos comensais, que pareciam estar prestes a ter um colapso nervoso.

Primeiro, subira as escadas. Nada encontrara, além dos quartos onde eles dormiam. Mas, como sempre, gostava de saber se não havia informações ali. Não, todas as cartas que recebiam eram queimadas e qualquer informação que tinham deviam estar na própria mente deles.

Voltou para o andar térreo, indo em direção ao porão, ignorando completamente os dois comensais, que, ainda, para o seu aborrecimento, não haviam retirado a vida de ninguém.

Chegando ao porão, descobriu que Matthew Bricmon era um comensal que estava sendo mantido prisioneiro. Pelo estado lastimável, devia estar sendo torturado para tentarem extrair informações. Não imaginava isso, mas tinha uma ideia de que ele devia estar morto, assim que entregasse para os seus superiores.

Libertou-o, percebendo-o acordar de um sono leve e olhar para onde deveria ser o seu rosto com um ar de espanto. Logo após, pareceu apavorado. Aquilo era a certeza de sua sentença de morte.

- Não parece que lhe trataram com muita gentileza, Bricmon. - sua voz era levemente debochada e perversa. Fazia um bom tempo que ela perdera seu ar pacifista, para compreender que o mundo era violento. Indiferença era o único método de não enlouquecer.

- Eu não contei nada. Eu não queria ter contado nada! Eles me obrigaram! - o tom apavorado desmentia descadamente aquelas palavras.

- Vamos ver o que os meus superiores acham disso. - dissera dando de ombros e nocauteando-o, pois sabia que ofereceria resistência para ser levado.

Levitou o corpo e convocou a varinha dele, recebendo-a em poucos segundos. Subira as escadas e, para sua mais completa fúria, eles não haviam feito nada do que ordenara. Tinham chamado os dois comensais que deixara na porta para ajudar a curar os companheiros feridos.

- Richardson. Evans. - ela havia chamado, fazendo ambos erguerem as cabeças. Os dois comensais que haviam sobrado em pé. - Venham até aqui.

Ambos estremeceram, entreolhando-se por alguns instantes, mas se aproximaram, para um canto, ela ainda carregando o comensal dedo-duro. Se estivesse sem o capuz, haveria uma carranca das mais furiosas estampando seu rosto, mas eles não puderam ver isso.

- O que eu ordenei para vocês, quando fui buscar Bricmon? - ela perguntara com a voz carregada de fúria.

- Matar os aurores... Mas, srta Lavransdatter, nossos companheiros... - ela os interrompera, de modo ríspido.

- Eles podem ser curados mais tarde. Richardson, se nós não cumprirmos ordens, seremos eliminados. É isso o que acontece: ou nós cumprimos as ordens ou não prestamos e devemos ser eliminados igual à lixo. Então, escolha. Ou eles ou nós. - sua voz era ríspida e aborrecida, enquanto indicava com a cabeça para eles irem até os aurores e terminarem o serviço.

Chocados, ambos perceberam que não haveria escapatória. Eles teriam de matar se quisessem sobreviver. Com relutância, foram até os aurores desacordados e, com lágrimas nos olhos, eles mataram um à um. É, fora chocante também a primeira vez que ela tivera de fazê-lo.

Ajudara a curar os feridos, para que estes pudessem pelo menos aparatar para o local combinado.

Assim que chegaram, já havia alguém os esperando. O comensal que os esperava estava sério, erguendo uma sombrancelha ao ver que quase 2/3 do grupo estava ferido, mas sorrira ao perceber que ela estava inteira e praticamente intacta.

- Trouxe Bricmon? - ele perguntara assim que haviam se aproximado, alguns deles sendo apoiados pelos mais inteiros.

- Aqui está. - respondera friamente, jogando o corpo dele aos pés do outro com desdém e desprezo.

- Hum, muito bem. Mataram todos? Verificaram a casa?

- Eles mataram, enquanto eu verifiquei a casa. - ela havia indicado Richardson e Evans, que estavam praticamente logo atrás dela - Mas não havia mais ninguém.

O comensal sorrira, completamente satisfeito.

- A senhorita tem um ótimo potencial de liderança, srta Lavransdatter. Creio que isso possa ganhar pontos extras com o Lorde das Trevas, quando mandarmos a sua ficha com essas observações. Você, junto a Richardson e Evans, passaram no teste. Quanto aos outros... Terão de fazer um novo. - os olhos dele eram ameaçadores ao encarar os 7 integrantes feridos. Os outros dois intactos eram, como ela soube desde o começo, e que não queria que interferissem, comensais experientes que estavam ali para analisá-los.

Hermione simplesmente sorrira, com ar confiante, típico de um comensal convencido. Fora proposital fazê-lo, pois seu disfarce dependia também da sua atuação. Adquirir a confiança das camadas mais altas de comensais era um objetivo que queria alcançar, assim receberia com mais facilidade informações mais concretas, não apenas boatos.

_"Eu espero que consiga te achar a tempo, Harry... Espero mesmo..."_ ela pensava, assim que foram dispensados.


	6. Capítulo 06

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 06**_

Aquela barulheira infernal já não era tão incomodante quanto antes aos ouvidos de Rony. As pessoas passando com mãos lotadas de pastas, carregando o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido, além das mulheres ainda terem coisas para pegar na bolsa. O barulho provocado pelos escapamentos dos carros, aquele murmurinho de conversas entre jovens. Isso seria alucinante se você não estivesse acostumado.

Rony carregava uma mochila de aparência comum em suas costas enquanto observava com olhos desfocados a vitrine de uma loja de moda. Já não se incomodava em andar como um trouxa e principalmente como o típico mochileiro que fica se aventurando em lugares desconhecidos. Seus pensamentos estavam longe de pensar algo tão fútil.

Hermione estava enlouquecendo por causa dessa Guerra? Entendia que estava preocupada com Harry, uma vez que ele estava desaparecido há uns bons dias... Mas aquele ato era completamente desapropriado à situação! Onde já se viu infiltrar-se no território do inimigo, arriscar a própria vida, quando ela bem sabia que Harry tinha capacidade de se virar – e muito bem? Até parecia que não conhecia todas as proezas do amigo! Ela já estava exagerando!

Rony achava inconcebível para sua mente imaginar Hermione com uma Marca Negra no braço. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não duvidava das palavras dela, pois esta levava e muito à sério a perseguição às Horcruxes e a Guerra, onde já perdera muitas pessoas queridas. Mas ainda assim não era desculpa nenhuma para o que tinha feito!

Fechou a cara, focando novamente os olhos na vitrine e virando-se para prosseguir sua caminhada pela rua. Precisava encontrar um hotel onde passaria alguns dias, enquanto fazia suas pesquisas pela região. Quem sabe também abrisse as cartas que Hermione havia lhe enviado, mesmo depois da discussão feia que tiveram pelo galeão. Estava cansado da recente viagem que havia feito... Como trouxas suportavam ficar tantas horas sentados naqueles ônibus desconfortáveis, sem assentos que viravam camas e sem lanche para a viagem? Era terrível!

Enquanto caminhava, de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para onde seus pés o levavam, seus pensamentos novamente devanearam, o que ocorria com demasiada frequência naqueles tempos.

Rony aprendera muito sobre os trouxas quando começaram a procura pelas Horcruxes. Apesar de Dumbledore lhes dar pistas do que elas poderiam ser, achá-las era um inferno em vida. Você-Sabe-Quem sabia como esconder alguma coisa e protegê-la. Imaginava que sem a ajuda de Hermione não teriam conseguido destruir aquelas últimas duas, que quase custaram a vida dos três.

Faltava apenas mais duas. Pelo que souberam, devia ser o Diadema de Ravenclaw e a Cobra Nagini, que jamais saía do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Achava que Harry estava sendo precipitado ao querer ir sozinho para acabar com a cobra, mas fora tão repentino que nenhum dos dois tiveram tempo de impedi-lo.

Antes de poder continuar qualquer pensamento, uma pessoa trombou com ele, fazendo-o xingar pela má educação. O problema dos trouxas era aquele: se você não prestava atenção, era atropelado o tempo inteiro.

Ainda resmungando, conseguiu finalmente encontrar um hotel levemente descente onde se hospedar. Tinha um ar pouco receptivo, mas não estava muito exigente aqueles dias. Adentrou no local, caminhando em direção a recepção, a fim de fazer reserva de um quarto por uns dias. Pagou antecipado, pedindo apenas uma refeição ao dia. Pronto, seu novo refúgio, por algumas poucas semanas, estava feito. Agora precisava arranjar mais dinheiro para a próxima estadia no próximo hotel, além de averiguar se na região de bruxos próxima não haveria alguma pista do Diadema de Ravenclaw.

Assim que pegara o elevador – Rony começou a adorar aqueles inventos trouxas, depois que teve que abdicar-se da magia pela invasão e domínio do Ministério – ficara pensando sobre as cartas de Hermione. Sua frustração pela decisão súbita da amiga havia diminuído o suficiente para querer lê-las naquele momento.

Assim que chegou aos aposentos, tirou a mochila das costas, abrindo-a e retirando um envelope amarelado, depois jogando a mochila em qualquer canto. Caminhou em direção à cama e ali desabou, com o envelope em suas mãos.

Ele já estava extraviado, isso porque tinha colocado a página de jornal ali dentro, para não perder. Mas naquele momento ele tinha se esquecido completamente e, quando retirou a folha de pergaminho, a página de jornal caíra sobre seu colo, assustando-o um pouco.

Sentou-se decentemente na cama, deixando momentaneamente a carta de lado, e pegando a página, observando espantado uma foto de alguém que conhecia.

- É aquela garota! - havia exclamado para si mesmo, observando os cabelos levemente cacheados, aqueles mesmos olhos com sobrancelhas um pouco grossas que quase obrigavam o observador a encará-los. Parecia carregar algo com ela, mas para ele isso não era novidade, por isso nem deu valor ao fato.

Mesmo que a foto estivesse em preto e branco, ainda lembrava-se dela. Seus cabelos pareciam muito com os de Hermione, mas, quando batia alguma luz, um leve tom avermelhado aparecia. Seus olhos eram cor-de-mel, muito claros, e sempre existia um ar confuso neles quando encarava-os ou mesmo quando falavam algo para ela, que pouco falava. A garota era muito estranha.

Observou a data do jornal assim que parou com as lembranças antigas. Percebeu, ao olhar, que era de um jornal bem desconhecido e de 7 anos atrás, não era pra menos que parecia tão desgastado. Depois de constatar isso, começou a ler a reportagem que se seguia logo abaixo de sua foto com certo interesse. Perguntava-se o que havia acontecido com ela, após sumir.

_Nicole Tiger._

Seus olhos encaravam essas duas palavras que formavam o começo da reportagem, processando. Procurando em sua mente. Apesar de fazer muito tempo, tinha absoluta certeza de que aquele não era o nome da garota que se hospedara em sua casa! Ela teria uma irmã gêmea? Mas e aquele sobrenome? Era algo muito comum e lembrava-se que de comum não havia nada no sobrenome da hóspede inesperada. Incoerência estranha... Decidiu continuar a ler. Talvez estivesse se confundindo com alguém muito parecido.

_Nicole Tiger, 11 anos, desapareceu durante essas férias de natal em sua viagem de trem para retornar à Londres._

Rony automaticamente foi à data de publicação do jornal, onde constatou que havia uma incoerência de informações ali. O jornal datava quase um mês após as férias de natal! Coçou levemente o lado da cabeça, confuso, enquanto retornava à leitura.

_Tudo indica que houve algum mal entendido, pois vários alunos interrogados afirmam tê-la visto adentrar o trem. No entanto, sua família afirma que ela mandou uma carta dizendo que iria passar o natal na escola. Seu desaparecimento só foi notado quando não retornou às aulas depois das férias passadas._

Alunos...? Pois não foi em qualquer trem que aquela garota desapareceu! _E como não fiquei sabendo disso, se eu estava cursando Hogwarts?, _pensou. Era seu sexto ano quando descobriram que Você-Sabe-Quem havia retornado, qualquer coisa estranha os jornais já publicavam e faziam o maior sensacionalismo. E aquela reportagem era digna de sensacionalismo... E, no entanto, parecia ter sido completamente ignorada!

O que também o deixava impressionado era como não pensaram que a carta podia ter sido interceptada por alguém com más intenções, apesar de achar tão irreal... Era mais provável que ela planejara fugir de casa e encontrou a situação perfeita. Por que nunca tivera essa ideia...?

Não era hora pra ficar pensando nisso. Achava estranho não ter notado a semelhança intensa entre ela e a garota que se hospedara em sua casa. Provavelmente, aquela foto enganaria até sua mãe. Depois lembrou-se... O nome simplesmente não era igual, nem minimamente parecido. Era um bom motivo pra nunca ter reparado.

O resto da reportagem era desinteressante. Estavam procurando-a, mas não tinham muitas pistas. Pediam por auxílio, mesmo que anônimo... O mesmo de sempre para um desaparecimento.

Colocou a página na cama e olhou para a porta de seu quarto, observando a mochila que jogara próximo dali, pensando sobre os motivos da amiga ter mandado aquela reportagem. Sabe, 7 anos era tempo suficiente para terem achado a garota, devolvido aos pais e até ter completado Hogwarts!

Depois de ter deixado o jornal de lado, suspirando, desdobrou a carta de Hermione, que tinha deixado de lado por causa da página de jornal. A mensagem estava codificada e, provavelmente, lotada de feitiços. Compreendia as palavras criptografadas que Hermione havia inventado como se fosse a sua própria língua. A primeira página explicava sobre algumas pesquisas, o que descobrira do Diadema e que perdera seu rastro quando parecia ter sido roubado em algum século que Rony não queria traduzir dos algarismos romanos. Só Hermione para ter esperanças de que ele perdesse tempo lendo número romano!

Foi quando finalmente algo lhe interessou, quando virou o verso da carta para ler o resto.

_Rony, sei que isso não parece muito comum e sei que você provavelmente já deve ter esquecido de muita coisa daquela nossa discussão, mas Harry pediu para que eu encontrasse a garota da foto do jornal, viva ou morta, mas agora estou dando essa missão a você. _

Rony arregalou os olhos. Harry procurando alguém vivo ou morto? Desde quando ele tinha adquirido essa missão! E desde quando Harry se preocupava com desaparecimentos ligeiramente incomuns?

_Fiz algumas pesquisas enquanto ele esteve desaparecido e vou dividi-las com você, pois precisará fazer o resto por mim._

_Percebeu que a foto é estática? Pois é, foi porque a família dela é trouxa e só tinha fotos dela estáticas._

Interrompeu sua leitura para olhar o teto, inconformado. _Ah, não, Hermione! Jura? _Às vezes, Rony pensava que Hermione devia achá-lo um retardado. De onde ela tirava essa dedução absurda!

_Tentei encontrá-los, mas eles parecem ter desaparecido do mapa, assim como a garota. Percebe como é estranho? Não dá nem para saber se encontraram a garota ou se foi sã e salva aos pais._

A garota desaparece, depois os pais...? Não se sabe mais nada? Qualquer um acharia estranho, óbvio. E, no entanto, ninguém notou nada! Harry sabia daquilo? Nossa, o amigo era muito bom para camuflar as pesquisas dele!

_Ela teve uma infância levemente incomum, apesar de não ter visto nada realmente amedrontador. Pelo que consegui de informações, ela parece ter sido deixada na porta da casa de sua família já com nove anos de idade, sem memória alguma. Sabia apenas falar._

Ele poderia até mesmo ouvir o som de um breque repentino, quando sua mente travou ao ler esse último parágrafo. Todas as incoerências pareciam ter se encaixado quando Hermione comentou sobre ela ter sido encontrada já com nove anos de idade.

Se tinha dúvidas se era alguém muito parecido ou aquela garota, agora teve a certeza. Então a memória dela foi retirada ou modificada após sair de sua casa e deixada aos cuidados de uma família trouxa. Aquela menina parecia ter uma vida meio perturbada...

_Pela vizinhança, descobri que os pais tiveram de registrá-la. Seu passado simplesmente parece não existir! Como pode aparecer uma pessoa com nove anos de idade, sem qualquer registro, sem nenhum passado e sem memória!_

Se ela se mete em alguma encrenca com o Ministério, qualquer um perde a memória, querida Hermione! Isso também explica a estranha mudança de nome!

_Ela era quase um bebê, parece que os pais tiveram de ensiná-la a escrever e ler, antes de tentarem mandá-la à escola. O que era mais estranho é que ela não parecia ter dificuldade nisso. Em um mês ela já sabia até mesmo contar. No entanto, dizem que ela era meio fechada e demorou a conseguir tornar-se expansiva._

_Bom! Mas então ela foi para Hogwarts e eu não pude mais pesquisar nada, pois Voldemort está exatamente lá. Rony, sei que você provavelmente vai me xingar, mas quero muito que pesquise algo que ocorreu antes desse surgimento repentino dela, além do que lhe pedi. Procure pela história dela antes de acabar na casa trouxa. Pelo menos tente._

_Se necessitar de alguma ajuda, mande mensagem pelo galeão, que eu lerei quando __puder. Sabe, estarei atarefada esses dias. Quando descobrir coisas satisfatórias, mande uma carta disfarçada._

Hermione contatara a pessoa certa para a tarefa. Pela primeira vez, Rony sentiu-se importante por saber algo que Hermione não conseguira descobrir. Não que soubesse muito sobre a garota, mas conhecia alguém que poderia saber mais do que ele, só seria um pouco difícil de contatá-lo. Bom, precisava de um pouco mais de emoção na vida, mas precisava descobrir o jeito que Hermione fizera para disfarçar a sua assinatura mágica, pois onde iria requeria uso de magia. Complicações, complicações...

Olhou de esguelha para a foto no jornal, observando a menina que encarava o nada, eternamente naquela posição fixa. No entanto, imaginava que, mesmo que ela se movesse, provavelmente só olharia para os lados, parecendo eternamente perdida.

- No que foi que você se meteu dessa vez, menina...?

Dentro das paredes de Hogwarts, nas masmorras...

- Isso é injusto! - exclamava Harry que, pela décima segunda vez consecutiva, perdia para Lacbel no jogo do _Jo-Ken-Po. _Ele tinha escolhido pedra, mas Lacbel ganhara com papel - Você deve estar arranjando um jeito de ler minha mente! Já são 3 dias seguidos de derrotas humilhantes!

- Você é uma pessoa previsível, Potter. - respondia Lacbel na sua eterna voz sem emoções. Poucas vezes demonstrava leves traços de sentimentos através dela, mas Harry simplesmente já se acostumara a esse fato e com sua voz enrouquecida. - Seu corpo denuncia o que você pensa.

- Meu corpo? - Harry não compreendera o que Lacbel queria dizer com aquela afirmação e automaticamente olhou para o seu próprio corpo, a fim de encontrar alguma coisa.

- São sinais, reações. Em algumas pessoas são mais sutis, em outras, mais evidentes. Você está incluído nas evidentes. Pode não ser uma arte que me dê informações precisas, como a Legilimência, mas é útil para saber o que sente e seu provável próximo passo. Pessoas costumam ser movidas a sentimentos.

- E você? É movido a isso? - perguntou Harry logo em seguida, quase o cortando.

Demorou algum tempo para que viesse a resposta. Lacbel poderia estar tanto processando sua pergunta quanto tentando pensar em algo que não fosse tão simples de ser compreendido. Normalmente, tinha o silêncio de Lacbel como o predecessor para um enigma.

- Creio que eu não tenha nenhuma motivação para me mover. - fora a resposta inesperada, fazendo automaticamente Harry querer processá-la para encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse ser coerente. Encontrar os elos, as razões e os motivos. Estava tão habituado a fazer isso que demorou pouco para descobrir.

Descobrir e contestar.

- Errado! - Harry tinha um ar sorridente, mas sério – Talvez isso ocorresse antes de me desafiar, mas você motivou-se de algum modo a transgredir regras e ordens. - percebeu uma movimentação da capa, indicando leve desconforto - Sim, eu sei que você está fazendo isso. - sorrira um pouco mais, começando a compreender o que Lacbel dissera sobre ler as expressões corporais. Isso seria útil, já que Lacbel tinha uma Oclumência simplesmente intransponível em todos os sentidos – Você está movimentando-se, você deseja alguma coisa de mim. Creio, no momento, que seja por querer que eu descubra quem é você. Mas você não quer que eu descubra tão facilmente, tem medo de que algo desagradável aconteça se fizer isso.

Harry agora começava a olhar para a parede, com ar pensativo, fazia algum tempo que pensara sobre isso e repentinamente via-se abrindo suas deduções com Lacbel, coisa que não fazia com frequência, sobre suas descobertas. Tinha medo que Lacbel começasse a bagunçá-las.

- Não compreendi ainda o que deve ser esse algo desagradável e não sei também se é para mim ou para você. - Harry suspirou. Pensar cansava.

Lacbel levantou-se, virando de costas para ele. Isso indicava que ele queria pensar em alguma coisa sozinho, antes de voltarem a conversar.

Lacbel observava a solitária tocha que ficava acesa perenemente em frente aquela cela, igualmente solitária. Tocava com a ponta dos dedos no medalhão distraidamente, seu hábito frequente.

Precisava concordar que existia, realmente, uma motivação, mas não emocional. Tinha quase plena certeza. Os motivos, para ele, era bem simples.

Habituara-se a sufocar o máximo que conseguisse qualquer indício de sentimentos, no intuito de conseguir suportar sua existência. Era um instinto estranho que se acometia sobre si de que era a melhor maneira de sobreviver, mas não sabia para que o queria. Apenas sabia que em todas as vezes que passava mesmo a leve ideia de desejar pela morte a imagem dela aparecia...

Era por isso que não podia fazer aquilo. Faria qualquer coisa por ela e sabia que não queria sua morte, por mais deplorável que estivesse sua existência.

Segurou firmemente no medalhão enquanto seu corpo se tencionava pela dor ao lembrar-se de seu rosto. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem pela dor aguda em seu peito, por sentir aquelas terríveis sensações por todo o seu corpo.

_Controle-se! Controle-se! _Repetia uma voz em alerta dentro de sua mente. Mantinha seus lábios selados um ao outro, pois sabia que gemeria de tanta dor. Não podia fazer isso na frente de Harry Potter. Não podia fazer isso na frente de ninguém. Não podia demonstrar fragilidade. Já bastava um saber dela.

Fechou os olhos com força. Após alguns minutos, havia se virado para a cela novamente, onde Potter continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, esperando que voltasse a sentar-se para baterem papo ou brincar de jogos tipo _Par ou Ímpar_ e _Jo-Ken-Po_. Afinal, eles tinham tanta coisa para fazer...

- O que você decidiu fazer com as minhas deduções? Vai complementá-las ou vai deduzi-las? - perguntou ele, com ar levemente irônico.

- Não consegui me decidir. - pensou se estaria mentindo ou produzindo um jogo. Seria melhor complementar com alguma coisa - Ainda estou vendo se você foi um bom garoto. - Era melhor deixar claro que era um jogo. Gostava de falar com ele, achava divertido.

Principalmente quando ele ria.

- De tudo que eu imaginei ao estar preso em uma masmorra, fazer amizade com um Comensal da Morte não estava entre o planejado e nem que ele fosse considerado um demônio... - ele falou sorridente quando parou de rir.

Naquele momento, decidiu fazer uma pergunta. Era uma curiosidade, afinal, ele se aproximou dele pensando que era um demônio e descobriu só mais tarde que eram apenas boatos.

- Mas e se eu fosse mesmo um demônio? Por que se aproximaria de mim? - a pergunta provavelmente o pegou de surpresa e os olhos verde vivo encararam seu capuz intrigados. Potter era mesmo um livro aberto.

- Bom, se você fosse mesmo um demônio... - ele deu uma pausa, encarando-o e analisando-o – Com certeza seria o mais gentil que eu já teria conhecido. - a sinceridade daquelas palavras era muito evidente. - E... - nesse momento ele pareceu desconfortável – E... Eu me aproximei, porque... - cada vez ele ficava mais vermelho e desconfortável.

- Por que...? - insistiu Lacbel. Isso que o estava interessando mais.

- Porque eu não entendi o motivo de você pedir desculpas enquanto eu estava fugindo! - Harry falou rapidamente, dando mínimas pausas para pegar fôlego, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos após tê-lo feito, provavelmente de tanta vergonha – Eu sei que não é o melhor motivo, mas... mas... você era um comensal... Voldemort tinha ordenado... Não fazia sentido. - quanto mais ele tentava se explicar, menos parecia fazer sentido ele ter ultrapassado o medo só para descobrir algo tão banal.

- Você ultrapassou seu medo irracional para tentar descobrir isso...? - perguntou Lacbel e, para os ouvidos de Harry, a insensibilidade das palavras dava uma conotação de desprezo.

- N-não er-ra só isso. Qu-quer dizer, talvez fosse, ma-mas... - começara a gaguejar, dali a pouco não conseguiria mais falar, pois só iria começar a piorar.

- Eu agradeço. - não importava exatamente o motivo de ele ter se aproximado, mas saber que foi por causa de uma tentativa sua quase frustrada de não afastá-lo foi gratificante. Seu ato não fora ignorado.

- O-o que! - Harry poderia esperar muitas coisas, mas Lacbel parecia reagir de modo bizarro às situações. E Harry não se acostumara ainda a isso.

- Achei que não tivesse percebido isso, por causa do pavor. - ele falava com uma naturalidade...

Harry suspirara, silenciando-se por alguns segundos, pois nem tudo tinha conseguido realmente se acostumar com Lacbel. Quando achava que Lacbel teria um acesso de desprezo, ele agradecia. Quando achava que falaria algo pessimista da situação, era muito otimista, encontrando várias coisas boas da situação. Não conseguia entender como ele se tornou Comensal da Morte...

E pensando nisso...

- Lacbel, sabe, sempre tive certa curiosidade... - comentou, coçando logo abaixo do queixo, onde uma pequena barba começava a aparecer. Viver preso tinha tantas desvantagens. Prosseguiu quando ouviu uma interjeição para que continuasse provinda de Lacbel – Como é ter uma Marca Negra no braço?

- Marca Negra? O que é isso?

- Está brincando, não é? - perguntou Harry, olhando-o desconfiado – Todo comensal tem que ter uma Marca Negra no braço!

- Que sorte você tem. Acabou de achar um que não tem marca negra em nenhum braço. - o sarcasmo era detectável a quilômetros.

- Mas... mas... Isso não faz sentido! A Marca é como Voldemort convoca seus comensais. Você deveria tê-la! - Harry exclamou ainda inconformado com aquela fala.

- Eu vivo ao lado Dele, Potter. - quando Lacbel começava a falar de modo seco, como no momento, era quando a conversa não estava lhe agradando. Isso normalmente acontecia quando tocavam, mesmo que levemente, sobre a relação que existia entre Voldemort e ele.

- Você está bem longinho, no momento. - Harry não sabia o quão perigoso era continuar adentrando naquele terreno, mas não conseguira segurar.

- Até quando terminar o que me ordenou aqui. - não conseguia definir o que exatamente Lacbel estava sentindo ou pensando, mas, de qualquer forma, sabia que não era agradável. Mas a ausência da marca, conforme Lacbel falara, era simplesmente inconcebível.

Decidiu que não era uma boa ideia tentar se aprofundar naquele assunto. Apesar de Lacbel comentar sobre ele não conseguir irritá-lo, lembrava-se que ele colocara um "Creio" antes da frase, o que indicava que se forçasse a barra numa situação propensa à isso podia descobrir que era possível tirá-lo do sério. Não achava que valia a pena colocar todo seu esforço a perder por uma curiosidade idiota que acabou numa revelação estranha. Era melhor fazer algo para desanuviar a tensão instalada entre os dois.

- Vamos continuar a jogar _Jo-Ken-Po_? - perguntou meio temerosamente.

- Tudo bem. - fora a resposta, após alguns segundos, aliviando um pouco a preocupação de Harry.

- Agora eu vou testar essa sua teoria... Vamos ver se funciona com você.

Harry sorrira, enquanto via Lacbel se ajeitar para mais uma batalha de papel, pedra e tesoura. Descobrira há alguns dias como Lacbel gostava de fazer aquelas brincadeiras primitivas. Aprendera como lidar com ele, como saber daquilo que o agradava e o desagradava. Mas achava muito estranho como, além de não escutar música, parecia nunca ter brincado.

Tinha se desconcentrado e recebera mais uma derrota. Era melhor Harry se concentrar em não denunciar o que pretendia antes de tentar desvendar os sinais de Lacbel.

Tudo isso era visto através da bacia por um par de olhos vermelhos, ligeiramente entediados.

- Que perda de tempo, que perda de tempo... - comentava a voz aguda, ligeiramente insatisfeita com os rumos que estava tomando as peças principais de seus planos. - Sua morte pode não ser de meu inteiro agrado, Potter, por isso não me preocupa o tanto tempo que leve para desvendar o que necessita, mas não quero que leve a vida inteira e fique desviando-se com brincadeiras e conversas inúteis. - nesse momento, ele desviou os olhos, encarando um livro extremamente antigo com letras tão desbotadas que seu título acabou por perder-se. Sorrira. - Será que terei de te guiar pela mãozinha, para caminhar na linha?


	7. Capítulo 07

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 07**_

_Tudo era escuro, nada enxergava além daquele par de olhos castanho-médio que pareciam encarar o observador. Neles transparecia um medo terrível, mas ao mesmo tempo a loucura, enquanto surgia à frente de um de seus olhos arregalados__ metade da lâmina de uma adaga. Foi quando uma voz fina ecoou, mas era gelada e tudo que conseguia expressar, apesar de parecer insensível, era um profundo rancor e ódio. _

_- Acabe com a dor._

Lacbel acordara com uma dor aguda em seu peito e não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Respirou fundo, conscientizando-se de que fora apenas mais um daqueles pesadelos comuns que começara a ter depois de iniciar sua convivência ao lado Dele. Mas, para seu completo desgosto, aquilo sempre o fazia acordar com aquelas correntes invisíveis a estrangulá-lo.

Após vários minutos de concentração forçada, as correntes afrouxaram e seu corpo ficou novamente móvel. A primeira inspecionada rápida pelo quarto, notou a ausência daquele insuportável ser e logo aquela ideia surgiu, sem necessitar de qualquer esforço para aparecer, sem precisar parar e pensar. Surgiu de modo automático. Era mais uma chance que não poderia desperdiçar.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para os lados só para ter absoluta certeza de sua solidão. Deslizou calmamente as pernas para o lado, sentindo as correntes novamente apertando pela crescente ansiedade do que estava para fazer, colocando os sapatos e levantando-se.

Sabia que, já não bastasse estar transgredindo a regra de nunca falar com ninguém além Dele – apesar de não saber exatamente se sabia disso ou não -, agora iria sair sorrateiramente de seus aposentos no meio da noite para buscar algo que o tinha proibido de ver.

Não se importava. O conforto proporcionado por aquilo valia qualquer castigo.

Seguiu em direção à porta, ganhando rapidamente os corredores do castelo, àquela hora escuros e silenciosos. Apesar de tentar caminhar com rapidez, não conseguia. Algumas vezes era obrigado a parar e respirar para amenizar a ansiedade e a tensão do momento, sendo um dos inúmeros obstáculos para conseguir possuir o que tanto desejava.

Nem mesmo dava atenção aos comensais que vigiavam os corredores e que rapidamente, ao notarem seu broche peculiar, apressavam-se a dar passagem. Parecia sem rumo, tomando escadas e corredores, confiando que seus pés o levariam ao local certo. Durante seu trajeto, a pouca luz emitida por archotes acesos e a luz da lua que invadia o lugar através dos vidros das janelas do antigo castelo o distinguiam das sombras que dominavam o ambiente.

Conseguiu, após um pouco de esforço, chegar à gárgula que dava ao escritório dos diretores. Não se perguntou como conseguira chegar ali, principalmente à noite, sem saber quase nada do castelo-labirinto e nem ter caído em qualquer armadilha. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos no seu atual objetivo e precisava ser rápido. Parecia haver um imã entre o que procurava e a si mesmo.

Conseguia ouvir sua respiração ruidosa enquanto seus punhos se fecharam debaixo da capa negra. Precisava dizer a senha que Ele havia mudado há pouco tempo. Ele fizera questão de mudá-la _na sua frente_.

- Pequeno Tigre. - quase inaudível por sua voz rouca e baixa, mas sabia que magia não precisava escutar em bom som para ser ativada.

As correntes apertaram enquanto afloravam lembranças, junto às sensações, sem controle. Seus músculos se tencionaram ainda mais enquanto tentava acalmar o caos de sensações que só pareciam se acumular e tornar o momento muitas e muitas vezes pior. Mas não ia desistir, a lembrança que aquelas duas palavras proporcionavam não iam fazê-lo parar.

"_Vai tornar tudo o mais difícil possível._" pensou, observando a passagem aberta, mas sem qualquer possibilidade de atravessá-la, enquanto tentava apagar todos os sentimentos que haviam aflorado naquele momento. Passou-se alguns minutos até conseguir estabelecer ordem interna mínima, apenas o suficiente para recuperar os sentidos perdidos pela paralisia.

Finalmente pôde caminhar em direção à escada em espiral. Cada passo uma tortura, uma guerra interna onde tentava domar as sensações que teimavam em permanecer na altura de seu peito. Por mais empecilhos que Ele colocasse, sabia serem inúteis para pará-lo em sua procura.

Apenas um realmente o barrava. E no momento ele estava ausente. Apenas a presença Dele era seu obstáculo intransponível.

Só parou para respirar quando chegou à porta de carvalho sólido que daria no escritório. Sentia a tensão de seu corpo. Quando abrisse a porta não haveria mais volta, caso Ele estivesse lá dentro. Levou a mão enluvada em direção à maçaneta, sentindo o leve tremor de seus dedos, prendendo a respiração quando a girou e abriu.

Uma pequena fresta se fez, o suficiente para ver que ele não se encontrava na escrivaninha do escritório, seu local preferido. Abriu ainda mais a porta, percebendo que ele não parecia se encontrar em qualquer lugar do recinto. O alívio percorreu seu corpo quando constatou aquele fato, fechando a porta logo que entrou. O momento deveria durar o máximo que conseguisse e manter tudo como se nada houvesse invadido seu escritório era necessário.

Foi como um imã quando seguiu para a escrivaninha. Não estava preocupado com Nagini, pois esta se encontrava no segundo andar presa em um círculo de proteção. Mesmo que estivesse ali, não poderia deslizar e avisar seu mestre.

"_Nas gavetas._", imaginou, começando a abrir uma a uma. Mas não havia nem sinal do que procurava. "_Algum tipo de fundo falso._", surgiu-lhe a ideia, abrindo aleatoriamente uma gaveta. Pegou a varinha, produzindo um feitiço de revelação. Iluminou um pequeno e ínfimo fio que prendia-se na parte interna da frente da gaveta. Era quase invisível, principalmente para alguém apressado. Guardou a varinha, pois não iria necessitar dela.

Retirou tudo de dentro, desinteressado sobre o que se tratava, depositando em cima da escrivaninha, abarrotada de mais papéis também pouco interessantes. Puxou o pequeno fio e, aparentemente mais forte do que supunha, este parecia erguer o fundo da gaveta.

A primeira coisa que viu, fazendo palpitar seu coração, fora as bordas bem detalhadas. Depois surgiu o suporte, mas nesse momento não aguentava mais de tanta angústia, sentindo que se não fizesse algo acabaria cedendo à dor e as correntes em sua guerra particular que ainda travava dentro de si incessantemente.

Levou a mão livre até as bordas esforçosamente, pegando finalmente o objeto desejado.

Um retrato.

Virou para cima a parte da frente do retrato. Uma foto encontrava-se ali, estática e imutável. Havia pouca nitidez, já que a única fonte de luz era a janela por onde a lua banhava um curto espaço. Caminhou até esse limitado espaço para ao menos poder ver seu rosto com mais clareza.

Assim que os primeiros raios de luz tocaram a superfície, a imagem de uma jovem que parecia ter 16 ou 17 anos pôde ser vista. Os olhos cor-de-mel encaravam o observador com ar sonhador e um sorriso feliz deixava um ar gentil e inocente à imagem. Os cabelos levemente encaracolados caíam sobre seus ombros. Raios solares tocavam delicadamente seus cabelos, deixando-o com um brilho avermelhado sobre as madeixas castanhas.

Isso era tudo que necessitava ver. O resto da foto simplesmente eram detalhes irrelevantes.

O sentimento de paz chegou numa lufada quente e gostosa para o seu coração. A dor sumira, era como se o sofrimento não existisse em sua vida enquanto observava aquela foto.

"_Ela..._", pensou com ternura quando seus dedos foram até o vidro do retrato que defendia a foto de qualquer mal, fazendo um carinho silencioso sobre a imagem tão adorada. Apenas a imagem dela conseguia trazer paz e felicidade sem precisar sofrer. Apenas a imagem dela conseguia libertá-lo, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo, das correntes que o estrangulavam e matavam pouco a pouco, dia após dia.

A imagem foi ainda melhor iluminada quando o medalhão dourado que carregava começou a brilhar e iluminar com ainda mais nitidez. Porém Lacbel nada notava, hipnotizado demais pela imagem e as sensações que esta lhe proporcionava.

Estava hipnotizado o suficiente para não notar que alguém aproximava-se apressadamente de si. Saiu de seu torpor apenas quando seu paraíso desvanecera ao ter o retrato brutalmente retirado de suas mãos.

A sensação de sufocamento retornara, principalmente pela raiva que sentiu instantaneamente ao ser roubado. Seu capuz ergueu-se para saber quem havia sido o atrevido que tivera a ousadia. O atrevido se chamava Lord Voldemort. E estava furioso.

Sua raiva foi abrandada enquanto dava um passo para trás, afastando-se e abaixando novamente a cabeça. O brilho de seu estranho broche cessou instantaneamente após não poder mais ver a imagem.

- Você me desobedeceu novamente, Lacbel. - a voz era mais dura e rígida que o normal, denotando como controlava a fúria por encontrá-lo ali, possuindo algo que não era permitido.

- Isso é meu. Não tem o direito de me proibir ou permitir de vê-lo. - havia um leve tom revoltado em sua voz, além da possessividade. Apesar de aparentar submissão, sua voz não parecia em nada demonstrar isso. Sempre que acabava de ver a foto demorava um tempo para retornar à normal insensibilidade que sempre demonstrava.

A fúria desvaneceu do rosto ofídico ao ouvir aquela fala atrevida, sendo substituída por um brilho divertido nos olhos vermelho-sangue. Sabia o que estava por vir. "_Tudo para poder vê-la_", pensou, já se preparando psicologicamente para o que teria de engolir, sem poder fazer nada.

- Vou ter de re-explicar isso mais uma vez, Lacbel...? É adorável como você anseia por ouvir o doce som da minha voz... - o tom malicioso e viperino demonstrava que ele não iria cansar de poder sempre jogar aquilo na sua cara, toda vez que começava a ficar rebelde. - Desde aquele dia, Lacbel... aquele dia, que bem se lembra, você não teve mais nada. Mas creio que sua memória seja levemente fraca para guardar minhas falas. Não se preocupe, eu estarei _sempre aqui_ _– _ele fez questão de frisar essas duas palavras, fazendo-o cerrar os punhos, mas, como sabia, não havia como revidar – Para relembrá-lo. Cada _frase_. Cada _palavra_. Se necessário, cada _sílaba_. - o veneno destilava em cada palavra pronunciada, enquanto um sorriso cada vez mais perverso aumentava em seu rosto deformado.

Antes de continuar seu discurso, ele virou-se em direção à escrivaninha, caminhando até esta e depositando seu adorado retrato com a parte de cima virada para o tampo da mesa. Estava para chegar a pior parte do que sempre ocorria após ver a foto. Respirava fundo, tentando se preparar, mesmo que, em todas as vezes, suas tentativas se tornassem miseravelmente falhas.

Viu-o novamente se aproximar mansamente, indo até suas costas, repousando suas mãos, uma em cada ombro, com leveza e sutileza. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seus próprios dedos enterrarem-se com ainda mais afinco na palma de sua mão, erguendo a cabeça para olhar o céu noturno através da janela. _De tantas coisas para lembrar, ele sempre lembrava daquele dia do qual tentava desesperadamente esquecer. _Sentiu-o aproximar-se do lado de seu ouvido e, mesmo que houvesse o tecido de seu capuz, pôde ouvir nitidamente o que Voldemort falara aos sussurros.

- _Você não tem nada além do que lhe dou e que posso retirar a qualquer momento. Eu sou dono de seu corpo e um dia serei dono de seus pensamentos e atos._ - esforçava-se para tentar ignorar aquelas palavras ditas tão perto, mas era impossível. Aquela voz aveludada era como facas, dilacerando sua mente impiedosamente. Ele estava quase conseguindo cumprir aquilo que tanto lutara para não ser verdade. - Sinto que meus domínios aumentaram desde aquele dia... não concorda, _Lacbel_? - havia um tom enfático ao pronunciar a última palavra.

- Eu te odeio, intragável. - sussurrara de volta e com esforço para não soar como um gemido de dor, sem responder diretamente à pergunta. Mas pareceu ser o suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

Não conseguia manter sua voz muito estável. Era como se alguma coisa o queimasse por dentro. Mas não era realmente isso o que mais o desesperava, e sim a angústia que assolava seu coração, partindo-o lentamente em pedaços. Sabia que demoraria dias para se recompor daquela maldita conversa.

Sentiu sua visão embaçar e, sem conseguir segurar, seu rosto começava a lentamente umedecer pelas lágrimas rancorosas que caíam de suas pálpebras. Mas não havia acabado e rezava para que até lá nenhuma delas caísse de dentro de seu capuz.

- Senti falta de seus carinhosos apelidos... É uma pena que não possa retribuí-los, pois não estamos em um lugar reservado. Mas não se preocupe... A próxima terça-feira virá. - não precisava encará-lo para saber que havia um sorriso no rosto viperino, enquanto este se afastava de seu ouvido. - Agora, recomponha-se e me espere do lado de fora da gárgula. - suas expressões e tom de voz mudaram radicalmente, adquirindo um ar frio e indiferente, como se nada houvesse acontecido de diferente nos segundos anteriores.

Por sorte, suas lágrimas não caíram até ele dar as costas, pois a última coisa que queria era demonstrar o quanto suas palavras podiam feri-lo. Por isso não vira quando algumas lágrimas finalmente desprenderam-se de seu queixo, desfazendo-se ao chocar-se contra o medalhão dourado, deslizando lentamente pela imagem em alto relevo do dragão.

Quando finalmente recobrou a sensibilidade de seus sentidos, ao readquirir seu auto-controle emocional de volta, virara-se para seguir até a porta e cumprir sua recente ordem. Sentia os olhos felinos perseguindo cada movimento seu analiticamente até desaparecer pela porta.

Assim que Voldemort viu Lacbel desaparecer do escritório, ainda esperou mais alguns segundos. Sentava-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, repousando as mãos de longos dedos brancos sobre o retrato virado. Assim que certificara-se de que Lacbel estava longe, acendeu o que parecia ser um abajur sobre a escrivaninha e pegou o retrato cuidadosamente entre as mãos, começando a observar a foto, analiticamente, como fazia todas as vezes que mandava Lacbel para longe. Precisava pensar em um novo esconderijo para aquilo.

- Então, é assim que consegue manter Lacbel sob controle. - a fala baixa do velho diretor havia sido ouvida após algum tempo em que Voldemort encarava a imagem.

- Imaginei que quando pudesse ver e analisar melhor Lacbel, perceberia esse detalhe. Mas você encontrava-se em algum outro lugar, ocupado, no dia em que veio à este escritório pela primeira vez e, até ontem, única, Dumbledore. Vi seu retrato naquele dia, vazio. - ele sorrira, porém sem desviar os olhos da imagem para olhá-lo, mesmo que transparecesse mínimo divertimento. - Apesar de que não necessitava que você visse Lacbel para saber quem é. Só os boatos são o suficiente para se deduzir isso, para quem pôde ter um mínimo de contato a mais. No entanto, vê-lo provavelmente esclareceria muitas questões sobre meu plano... Pois você saberia identificar aquilo, mesmo disfarçado do jeito que o coloquei.

- Acredito que você tenha deturpado levemente a palavra "disfarçado", mas tenho de admitir que foi inteligente o método que o fez. Porém não consegui ver nitidamente, o ângulo de meu retrato não ajudou, mas, pelo modo como se tratam, restringe à apenas duas possibilidades.

- Muito bem, Amante de Trouxas, muito bem... seus estudos sobre Magia Negra são tão bons quanto os meus... - nesse momento, Voldemort desviara os olhos, erguendo-o levemente do retrato para lançar um sorriso de canto ao diretor. - Apesar de que não deveria estar me admirando, depois que encontrei isso... - ele indicara o livro de capa negra que ainda repousava sobre a escrivaninha. - Sua coleção de livros particulares é espetacular... existe alguns que não imaginava nem mais existir...

- Quanto tempo demorou para descobrir a senha? - o diretor perguntara em tom calmo, não se admirando com o que via nas mãos dele.

- Quase uma semana. Não quis utilizar as senhas normais, o que me deu um pouco de dor de cabeça... - ambos sorriam e, apesar de estranho, havia um ar levemente cúmplice no olhar de cada um.

- Mas não entendo como conseguiu driblar a magia que corre em seu sangue. Mesmo tal feitiço não teria como atravessar barreira tão forte. - comentou o velho diretor calmamente.

- Correto, Dumbledore. O feitiço _original _não ultrapassa direito toda a magia proporcionada por seu sangue, era completamente inútil para o que desejava. Tive de modificá-lo, torná-lo mais forte... Aproveitei para fazer algumas modificações por conta própria. No entanto, o mesmo defeito do original permaneceu em minha modificação. Este defeito jamais poderá ser consertado. É completamente indomável, não aceita ser controlado... E não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. - ele suspirou, repousando o cotovelo sobre a escrivaninha, deixando o retrato que ainda segurava na mão na altura de seus olhos, que retornavam à sua observação concentrada da imagem.

- Creio que compreenda seu dilema. O imediato ou o duradouro. - Dumbledore desviou os olhos para a foto, mas sem enxergá-la realmente bem, pela distância – Mas noto que a força de seu feitiço é grande, uma vez que Lacbel não tentou fazer nada para recuperar o retrato.

Voldemort sorrira, sem observá-lo, finalmente parecendo satisfeito e decidindo por guardar o retrato em um dos bolsos de suas vestes. De certa forma, não fora inútil a desobediência de Lacbel.

- Tenho orgulho dos feitiços que produzo. _Principalmente daqueles que crio._ - respondera simplesmente, indiferente. Levantara-se, observando a bancada do segundo andar com ar pensativo.

Dumbledore voltou a falar, mesmo que Voldemort parecesse completamente distraído, provavelmente planejando alguma coisa.

- Conte-me, Tom, agora que novamente podemos falar à sós, por que ainda não matou Harry Potter? Compreendo o motivo do agora, mas não do antes.

- Antes, Amante de Trouxas? - ele perguntou, com uma denotação intrigada em sua voz, mas ainda sem sair de sua posição.

- Quando o capturou. Por que não o matou imediatamente, mesmo tendo condições suficientes para isso? Para que deixá-lo preso? O que planejava?

- Dumbledore, você fala como se não me conhecesse... É decepcionante constatar isso, mesmo depois de quase 60 anos de, digamos, convivência pacífica? - ele riu ao falar essas últimas palavras.

Dumbledore permaneceu em silêncio, esperando-o continuar.

- Antes de responder a tais perguntas, responda-me. Acha que sou um reles assassino de crianças que mal saíram das fraldas? Até você cegou-se com a aparência de que sou tão incapaz que não consigo matar uma criança? - nesse momento, surgira uma expressão levemente cética em suas feições, poder-se-ia dizer até mesmo _decepcionada_.

- O que está insinuando? Que tudo não passou de um teatro? - nesse momento, pôde-se ver as sobrancelhas de branco platinado contraindo-se, tornando mais evidente as rugas de sua testa.

Voldemort sorrira e um brilho maligno instalou-se em sua íris vermelha.

- Acha que gostaria de matar uma presa singular como esta tão rapidamente? - antes de obter qualquer resposta, respondera por si mesmo. - Não. Porque meu verdadeiro prazer não é matar... É caçá-las. Adquirir o máximo de prazer com suas vãs esperanças de sobrevivência. Mas de certa forma dei privilégios à Harry Potter... Dei-lhe chances de escapar de mim várias vezes. Mas admito que essa experiência é divertida...

- Eu creio que minhas memórias não são tão boas quanto há décadas. Deveria ter me lembrado que você gosta de brincar com suas presas até cansar-se. Mas isso não explica o porque de desejar que ele continue vivo, sendo que já deve ter atrapalhado muitos de seus planos.

- Vejo que não é apenas sua memória que está afetada, Amante de Trouxas, pois nem consegue fazer uma simples lógica. - ele havia comentado venenosamente e sorrido – Pois vamos explicar desde os primórdios, para que nada fique fora do lugar. O primeiro ponto crucial é essa Guerra que simplesmente _não existe_. Desde sua lamentável e deplorável morte, meu caminho tornou-se completamente desimpedido para dominar a Grã-Bretanha. Nosso acordo de cavalheiros morreu junto com seu corpo.

- Muito me surpreende que ainda não resolveu essa guerra, se pelo que diz seu único empecilho era eu.

- E o que farei depois de resolvê-la? Sentar numa cadeira e planejar a paz do que conquistei? - ele falou cético, produzindo certo divertimento em Dumbledore.

- De certo, imaginá-lo produzindo paz não lhe cai bem. - a voz divertida do velho diretor apenas produziu um suspiro por parte de Voldemort.

- Continuando... – se poderia perceber um leve retrair acima de um de seus olhos, tentando ignorar a fala jocosa do diretor. - Desde que perdi meu parceiro nesse grande jogo de xadrez, o que me restou foi ter de controlar ambos os lados do tabuleiro. O seu lado é mais difícil, já que não tenho controle direto, mas o desafio é maravilhoso.

- Por que acha que existe apenas você de jogador? Posso ter treinado outros para substituir-me.

- Por hora, apenas existe eu, isso eu tenho certeza. Seus discípulos não estão ainda à minha altura para adentrar nesse jogo. Mas não se preocupe... Eu tenho paciência de esperá-los ganhar experiência. Como _você_ teve comigo.

- Que gentileza da sua parte. - o diretor sorrira, seus dentes brancos só não brilhavam por não existir luz. - E o que toda essa explicação tem a ver com minha questão ainda não respondida?

- Acalme-se... Estamos chegando lá. Bem, você sabe qual é o ponto crucial que todo estrategista está ligado. Depois é apenas escolher para qual lado quer planejar.

- Combater o caos ou criá-lo. O que lhe deixa numa situação complicada.

- Exatamente. Preciso criar e ao mesmo tempo combater o que eu mesmo criei. Controlar as minhas peças e as suas peças. Aqui é onde se encontra a resposta à pergunta... Onde Harry Potter se encaixa em tudo isso? - falou Voldemort, parecendo intrigado. – Por que, afinal, mantê-lo vivo?

Dumbledore ficou esperando pacientemente ele observar os objetos estranhos dentro da sala, pensativo, para ouvir a resposta desejada.

- Harry Potter é o que motiva o seu lado a continuar a tentar me combater. Sem ele, não há com o que batalhar, pois todas as esperanças irão cair por terra. Não haverá mais qualquer resistência, nem mínima... O que me obrigará a dominar tudo e acabar tendo de sentar numa cadeira e planejar a paz. - ele revirou os olhos, enfadado.

Dumbledore deu uma tossidinha, levando a mão aos lábios para não mostrar o sorriso debochado. Depois de se recompor - sendo encarado veementemente por um Voldemort levemente irritado por não ter sido enganado por uma tosse tão mal disfarçada - retornou a falar mais seriamente.

- Então, - nesse momento ele sorrira largamente – terá sua guerra por poucos meses, se quiser levar adiante o plano, que creio tenha entendido seu propósito nesse momento. Seus dias divertidos parecem estar sendo contados lentamente...

- Divirta-se o quanto pode, Amante de Trouxas. Você verá a grande _paz_ que produzirei. - seus olhos faiscavam. Levantou-se, sem falar mais nada, saindo do aposento.

Parecia ouvir as batidas de seu coração descompassado, enquanto caminhava rapidamente. O Lorde garantira estar acordado, mesmo sendo altas horas da madrugada. No entanto, não encontrava-se nos seus aposentos. Virou um corredor, sentindo arrepios pelas sombras produzidas pelos archotes, mas estava chegando. Logo que desse o recado, poderia relaxar. Seus olhos, mais abertos que o normal, perceberam a gárgula e, para seu pavor, Lacbel encontrava-se ali ao lado, parecendo um guardião. Estancara no mesmo lugar, sentindo o suor frio que começava a escorrer por sua testa enquanto tentava decidir-se. Prosseguia ou esperava Lacbel sair de lá?

Sua resposta veio poucos segundos após, quando o próprio Lorde aparecera pela passagem, ficando de frente à Lacbel assim que o notara. Pela distância em que estava, o máximo que pôde perceber é que ele ordenava alguma coisa e Lacbel desaparecia como se aparatasse. Seu estômago congelou de tanto medo, mas a oportunidade era perfeita para falar com o Lorde.

Caminhou, aproximando-se com passos apressados até o Lorde, que erguera a cabeça, provavelmente pelo barulho produzido pelos seus passos. Não mexeu-se, esperando pacientemente que aproximasse e lhe desse a informação que desejava obter dele.

Assim que ficou à sua frente, fez uma reverência respeitosa, antes de começar a falar.

- Vim avisá-lo de que tudo foi feito como ordenou, Milorde, para hoje ainda. - ele falava baixo, por causa do horário. Desnecessário, mas já se tornara um certo hábito.

- Muito bem. Avise Bellatrix que estou ordenando que ela se mantenha afastada do meu escritório hoje. Pode ir.

Voldemort observou o comensal sair apressadamente de sua presença, obviamente para fazer o que acabara de lhe ser ordenado. Sorrira. Aquele seria o dia perfeito pro que planejara há alguns dias.


	8. Capítulo 08

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 08**_

Aquela madrugada prometia ser tediosa para os cinco comensais encarregados aquela noite de ficar na parte externa da cela de Harry Potter para vigiá-lo e não deixar que escapasse. Potter era tão apático, nem mesmo se irritava com os comentários maldosos que lhe lançavam. Vivia sempre num mundo estranho e distante e nada o fazia sair. Tudo prometia que seria apenas mais uma madrugada qualquer...

Um deles decidiu virar-se e ver como estava o prisioneiro. Intrigava-se cada vez que o fazia, pois via-o sempre deitado no chão frio de pedras, olhos fechados, os lábios dele mexendo-se freneticamente, formando o que deduziu ser uma única e repetitiva frase. No entanto, não era um exímio leitor de lábios para saber o que ele falava sem produzir som.

Foi por estar a observá-lo que não assustou-se com tanto afinco quanto os outros quando viu-o arregalar os olhos repentinamente, como se tivesse pensado em algo extraordinário, e quase gritado.

- Consciência! - sua voz ecoou pelo corredor, mas ele nem mesmo parecia ter notado.

Automaticamente, o olhar dos outros quatro que tinham entretido-se na conversa juntaram-se ao único que houvera visto a cena, perdidos e assustados. Cinco corações batendo descompassadamente, dois até mesmo tremendo pelo susto. Nesse tempo, Potter já estava sentado, de olhos arregalados, como se visse mais que tudo e todos ali. Ninguém entendia o que o fizera dar sinais de vida.

Numa excitação estranha, viram-no se levantar e começar a caminhar freneticamente de um lado para o outro da cela, num ar concentrado, quando novamente voltou a falar.

- Como pude esquecer isso?

As cabeças se juntaram automaticamente para comentar o fato estranho, formando um semi-círculo para poderem vê-lo andando, como se fizesse maratona contra si mesmo, a mão embaixo do queixo, olhando fixamente um ponto à sua frente. O primeiro a falar perguntou a dúvida de todos.

- Ele está ficando louco? - era um cochicho, com medo de que Harry Potter pudesse ouvi-los.

- É o que parece. - o outro comentou em resposta, todos os pares de olhos a perseguir cada movimento d'O-menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Dizem que a solidão faz isso. - sussurrara outro, aderindo a curiosidade do restante – Você fala sozinho coisas incompreensíveis. Parece até que você começa a ver os seus "eu's".

- Eu's? - os outros quatro falaram, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É. Como se fosse um tipo de "eu ruim" e um "eu bom". E você fica no meio, ouvindo as duas partes que só discutem, até você pender pra um lado. Foi o que ouvi falar.

- E quem você acha que está ganhando? - perguntou em tom curioso o que parecia o mais jovem.

Nesse momento, Harry Potter havia parado de caminhar, olhando a parede, parecendo adentrar em um dilema.

- Ou um ente querido? - ele deu uma pausa e fechou a cara, ainda mais concentrado, suas sobrancelhas ficando cada vez mais juntas sob a franja descuidada em sua testa – Por que não atacar? - continuou Harry Potter, olhando com ainda mais compenetração a parede logo a sua frente, fazendo todos se calarem, boquiabertos.

- Acho que o ruim. - falou um finalmente, quebrando o silêncio instalado entre os presentes, chocados.

- Achei que ele penderia pro bom, mas parece que o lado ruim é persuasivo. - o tom levemente jocoso fez a situação ficar menos tensa.

Riram baixinho e debochadamente, imaginando Harry Potter, o santo e grande herói, digladiando contra seus eu's, tornando-se tão ruim quanto um comensal ou talvez até do próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Porém um deles, talvez o mais inteligente, arregalou os olhos, fazendo os outros se intrigarem pela atitude sem fundamento do companheiro.

- Algum problema? - falou novamente o mais jovem, curiosamente.

- Pe-pessoal... e se... e se foi o... _Lacbel_? - assim que havia falado isso, todos se encolheram, arregalando os olhos, como se tivesse dito para se atirarem do penhasco.

- Lacbel? - disse um, seus estômagos estavam revirados de medo. - O que tem La-Lacbel?

Ficaram com tanto medo do que o colega havia pensado que todos esqueceram momentaneamente de Potter, que novamente voltou a falar, chamando a atenção.

- Nunca vigiou um prisioneiro. - sua fala parecia completamente vazia. Sem nenhum tipo de emoção.

A situação era assustadora. O-menino-que-sobreviveu encarava-os com um olhar vazio, parado igual a uma estátua de frente onde eles estavam. Sua aparência apática, concentrada, fez todos darem passos para trás, encostando-se à parede, como se houvesse algum tipo de vírus contagioso em Potter.

- É... deve ter sido obra daquele Demônio Conjurado. Lembra como, de repente, ele do pavor começou a ficar manso? - cochichou um deles, virando levemente a cabeça para que sua voz fosse ouvida pela maioria, mas não despregasse os olhos do prisioneiro ensandecido.

Todos concordaram, também sem deixar de encará-los.

- Será que foi a comida? - retornou a perguntar o mesmo comensal.

- Comida? - falou todos assustados, meio alto, mas parecia que mesmo isso não retirava o Potter de sua insanidade para analisá-los ou bradar xingamentos como alguns loucos com propensão à agressividade faziam.

- É, faz todo sentido. - explicava o comensal que dera a ideia, colocando seus argumentos - Lembra-se do que o Borgin falou? Que a comida tem que ser entregue na mão dele primeiro? Deve enfeitiçar a comida e ele, sendo obrigado a comer, deve estar sofrendo os efeitos do feitiço, que deve causar algum tipo de insanidade. Só que o efeito foi lento e hoje deve estar no auge. Tudo pra ninguém desconfiar que foi ele!

Naquele momento, viram o Potter pular na tábua e começar a bater a cabeça na parede, fazendo todos congelarem nos lugares enquanto o ouviam resmungar.

- Ajudar... mas como? Descobrir... para quê? É impossível... NÃO TEM COMO SER ISSO! - ele gritara, inconformado, dando uma última batida mais forte na parede com a cabeça.

O silêncio pairou no ar, enquanto Potter também fazia silêncio, parado igual a uma estátua. Foi quando finalmente um comensal quebrou o silêncio.

- Vou começar a fazer minha própria comida e minha própria bebida. - sua voz saiu levemente tremida, pois todos mal conseguiam manter-se em pé de pavor em imaginar-se no mesmo estado de insanidade que Potter demonstrava.

A resposta dos outros foi simplesmente balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, sem conseguir nem falar de tanto medo ao pensar no que já haviam comido e se já não estavam em lento processo de insanidade.

- Cansei, não vou conseguir fazer mais nada hoje. - Potter dissera num tom de desabafo consigo mesmo, suspirando enquanto pulava de cima de sua tábua e deitava-se relaxadamente. Tudo como se não houvesse tido nenhum ataque de loucura.

Harry sentia sua cabeça pesada pelo tanto que pensara naquela madrugada, mas não estava arrependido. Descobrira algo de extrema importância. Caminhara mais alguns quilômetros naquele terreno desconhecido que era Lacbel, apesar de agora estar perdido sobre o porque continuar a caminhar. No entanto, ao se virar, notara os comensais ainda ali, mas na parede logo abaixo do archote. Que olhares estranhos eles estavam lhe lançando aquela manhã...

Também, o que faziam ali! Dormira tão pouco tempo? Pelo que calculara, devia ter dormido bem tarde e que acabaria acordando com Lacbel já em seu posto, próximo às grades, sentado. Algo devia estar estranho aquele dia. Pouco tempo depois, do corredor, ouvia passos ecoando, mas sabia que eram de apenas uma pessoa e não das normais quatro: Lacbel sendo guiado por um comensal e ladeado por dois. Lacbel finalmente pudera vir sozinho?

Porém, não era Lacbel. Era apenas um comensal qualquer que se aproximava dos demais, que também estavam confusos pelo que estava ocorrendo. Ao menos não parecia ser só ele o desinformado! Todos ficaram parados, esperando saber o que provavelmente ele devia estar fazendo ali ou a situação.

- O Lorde das Trevas está convocando todos. Vão. - ele dissera sem rodeios aos cinco comensais, numa voz grossa e autoritária.

Percebeu-os momentaneamente confusos, mas logo foram embora rapidamente, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Assim que ficaram à sós, o olhar do comensal que trouxe o recado recaiu sobre um Harry intrigado. Sorriu de modo debochado.

- Hoje terá paz, Potter. Ninguém para ficar te vigiando, pelo que soube... Acho que Lacbel até agradeceria pela nova tarefa que o Lorde das Trevas lhe deu. Deve ser entediante ficar vigiando um coelhinho assustado. - aquele sorrisinho cínico dele era irritante. Ele ia ver quanto tempo aquele sorriso perduraria se Harry tivesse uma varinha.

Quase como se lesse seus pensamentos, o comensal sacara a varinha, mas não fez menção de atacá-lo. Produziu um feitiço nas grades, que Harry identificou como uma barreira protetora anti-fuga. Preferia um milhão de vezes um cárcere do que aquilo. Com Lacbel, nem se comenta, passava dos zilhões.

- Mas ele não estar aqui não significa que sua fuga seja facilitada. - finalmente havia dado as costas, rindo dele e desaparecendo pelo corredor.

- Coelhinho assustado... olha quem fala... - resmungara pelas costas do comensal assim que este havia desaparecido.

Mas passado o momento de indignação, se intrigara das recentes informações adquiridas. Que raio de convocação repentina fora essa que Voldemort decidira dar? Se estivesse para anunciar qual era o novo método esquisito de tentar matá-lo, ele era realmente muito egocêntrico. Mas e se não fosse? Se seu cérebro já não estivesse tão cansado da noite anterior, teria ficado mais tempo pensando sobre aquilo. Mas não ficou, indo até a tábua para descansar mais um pouco.

Quando abriu os olhos mais uma vez, eles recaíram sobre o canto onde habitualmente Lacbel se encontrava todas as vezes que acordava. Mas ele não se encontrava ali, o que o fez lembrar-se do que ocorrera. Levantou-se e, vendo-se completamente só naquele local desolado, sentiu-se estranho. _Vazio. Perdido._

Os próximos minutos lhe pareceram horas enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da cela. _O que eu faço?_, perguntava-se, porém sem obter qualquer resposta de sua mente.

Era tão estranho ver-se sozinho naquele momento. Mas era igualmente estranho constatar que se acostumara tanto a presença de Lacbel. _Como se fosse um companheiro._ Sua mente começou a divagar nas semanas que haviam se passado, tudo que havia feito, descoberto, compreendido... a utilização de seu cérebro sempre lhe lembrava Hermione e, com isso, Rony em sequência, seus melhores amigos. O que poderiam estar fazendo naquele momento?

Mas seus pensamentos uma hora, mesmo que quisesse continuar a viajar, sempre retornavam àquela cela desolada e vazia. Não podia deixar-se dominar por aquilo. Claro que devia durar apenas um dia, nada mais que isso... pelo menos, era no que queria acreditar. Talvez até os comensais fossem melhor companhia do que só aquelas pedras cinzas e lúgubres.

Após um tempo, tentando ver se seu cérebro se despregava daquelas paredes, pensou sobre a comida. Teriam se preocupado sobre isso? Obviamente não, iria passar fome. Um detalhe tão idiota... e era apenas por um dia. Não morreria de fome por apenas um dia. Mas aquele dia prometia ser ruim. Ele só não sabia que aquele dia prometia ser ainda PIOR do que esperava.

Em meio aos seus muitos devaneios, agora sentado sobre a tábua, tentando fazer aquele dia ser o menos ruim possível, ouvira passos no corredor. Seu primeiro pensamento otimista era que estivessem trazendo Lacbel. Levantou-se, correndo até as grades, esperançoso, sem notar de que os ecos eram de apenas uma pessoa.

Uma sombra se projetou no chão, estranha, que ele não reconhecia como sendo um dos comensais que já havia lhe visitado e já retirando qualquer esperança que fosse Lacbel. Nada em seu banco de memória – precário, diga-se de passagem – lembrava nem vagamente alguém semelhante a quem vinha. Esperou mais um pouco, dali a pouco a pessoa iria fazer a curva do corredor e ia ver seu rosto. A resposta não lhe fora nada agradável, quando viu quem se aproximava.

Voldemort vinha vindo até a cela dele com passos calmos. Uma bandeja vinha sendo levitada junto com ele, com apenas um lanche e um copo de suco. O mesmo de sempre, no entanto, não era a pessoa de sempre. Por que Voldemort se daria ao trabalho de levar a comida dele aquele dia? A cena era tão irreal que piscara várias vezes para ter certeza que não estava tendo alucinações por causa da solidão e seu querer quase desesperado por companhia. No entanto, a voz gélida e cínica era _muito_ real. E, além disso, não achava que seu desespero estava tão extremo.

- Está gostando da sua hospedagem, Potter? - perguntara Voldemort assim que havia ficado em frente as grades, passando a bandeja pela portinhola até os pés de Harry.

Harry não despregava os olhos dele, ainda absorvendo a realidade, nem mesmo prestando atenção à bandeja. Mas quando seu cérebro saiu do choque da situação quase irreal, sorrira falsamente.

- Hum, levemente agradável, mas poderia ter um travesseiro. - ele comentara com ar cínico, o sorriso alargando um pouco mais.

- Estamos com falta deles, ultimamente. - fora a resposta igualmente venenosa recebida.

- Pena. - respondera com tom cortante e fazendo seu sorriso desaparecer com a mesma rapidez com que aparecera, mostrando um ar enfadado. Mas seus olhos não se despregavam da íris vermelha.

Afinal, o que ele queria ali? Falar sobre travesseiros é que não era. Matá-lo? Teria deixado-o solitário para matá-lo? O lanche poderia estar envenenado ou o suco... Enquanto seu cérebro divagava, novamente na sua procura incessante por respostas coerentes, hábito pego com Lacbel, Voldemort retornara a falar.

- Vejo que se acostumou a presença de Lacbel. - seus lábios estavam levemente retorcidos num sorriso, também com os olhos pregados nele. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha. Um olhar... indefinível na íris vermelho-sangue.

- Eu não tenho muitas escolhas. - ele voltara a sorrir amarelo. De repente, teve um pensamento terrível de que aquela conversa poderia se prolongar por horas intermináveis e isso não era nada agradável.

- Compreendo. - respondera, desviando os olhos dele, com ar pensativo.

Harry percebeu que, de alguma forma, ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas a conversa era sempre cortada. Isso não era óbvio? Os dois eram como água e óleo, não haveria como ter uma conversa minimamente civilizada e duradoura entre ambos. Ao menos, não sem insultos e fosquinhas. Não por parte _dele_, ao menos. Mas como não sabia o nível de teimosia dele, era melhor já ir direto ao ponto.

- Por que não fala diretamente o que quer comigo e pronto? Sei que quer falar alguma coisa, então não precisa ficar nessa conversa fiada. - falara sendo bastante direto. Nem pensar que ia ficar o dia inteiro ali, falando um monte de porcaria, até ele decidir-se a fazer isso.

O que recebera fora um sorriso um pouco maior da parte dele, que olhava-o de esguelha.

- Vejo que você tem pressa. - ele comentara de modo venenoso enquanto se recostava na parede.

Ah, não. Brincou que ia ter de aturá-lo o resto do dia? Mas, pela visão dele, não parecia...

- Eu sou prático. Eu te detesto e quero te ver longe de mim. - fora a resposta nada delicada – Então, fala logo.

- Potter, que falta de educação você tem com as pessoas. - a voz aveludada irritava-o.

- Monstros. - corrigira Harry, com olhar rancoroso.

- Você não tem mais salvação. - fora o comentário dito com voz falsamente triste, juntamente com um suspiro e um cruzar de braços. Porém Harry sabia que estava se divertindo às custas dele. Maldito. - De qualquer forma, eu quero falar muita coisa, realmente.

- Ah é? _Tudo_ pra mim? - ele falara com voz cínica - Ou será que esta sentindo falta de conversar com alguém que simplesmente não concorde com tudo que você _ordena_? - ele dissera venenosamente, estreitando os olhos e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você estava obedecendo bem rápido as minhas ordens na sua única tentativa de fuga, Potter. - ele parecia ter resposta para tudo. Mas, _principalmente_, uma resposta que fosse difícil de ser refutável. E a pior parte era receber aquele sorriso de lado que o desafiava a dizer o contrário.

Ele tinha de lembrar daquele dia!

- Eu te odeio. - a voz levemente mais gutural e baixa, o brilho de ira e suas expressões de fúria foram automáticos. Sabia não ter outra resposta a dar além daquela, o que só o fazia ficar mais enfurecido.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. - ele respondera, olhando-o mais sério, se poderia dizer indiferente, pela falta do sorriso, mas olhava intensamente nos olhos verdes.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, fuzilando-se. Finalmente, Voldemort quebrara o silêncio instalado e perturbando a tensão no ar.

- Conhece lendas orientais, Potter?

- Hã? Lendas? - ele perguntara meio perdido com aquela pergunta repentina e sem sentido. Piscara muitas vezes, tentando novamente fazer seus pensamentos tomarem algum rumo, pois fora interrompido de seu afazer anterior, procurando insultá-lo de todos os possíveis nomes que pudesse lembrar.

- Isso, lendas... - ele reafirmara, observando as feições confusas de Potter, sem sair da sua postura calma e relaxada da parede.

- Não muitas... ou nenhuma. - ele respondera, dando de ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse nada a ver - E daí?

- Não deve conhecer a lenda do Tigre e o Dragão, imagino... - ele comentara bem levemente, fazendo Harry ficar ainda mais confuso.

- Não. - respondera com sinceridade.

- Ah, Potter... quanta ignorância... - ele dissera, fazendo um ar reprovativo – Dar-lhe-ei o prazer de contá-la para você. - ele dissera, finalmente, com ar muito solícito. Tão solícito que era quase óbvio que existia segundas intenções por baixo daquela solicitude. O que realmente ele queria lhe contando aquilo?

- O que você quer contando uma lenda sem sentido? - Harry dissera cruzando os braços, observando-o desconfiado.

- Não quero nada, Potter. Apenas quero compartilhar essa lenda singular. - Harry percebeu que não ia arrancar as razões dele ao fazer aquilo e teria de perder seu tempo ouvindo a melodiosa voz dele a contar histórias pra dormir.

- Comece logo, que não quero ficar ouvindo idiotice o dia todo. - falara de mal-humor, já que não ia ter escapatória. Obviamente, ele não iria deixar de contar a história, por mais que ele não quisesse ouvi-la.

- Muito bem, muito bem... - ele dissera, sorrindo, pigarreando um pouco, voltando seus olhos para o corredor vazio.

_"Há muito tempo, quando os Deuses e Demônios ainda andavam sobre a Terra, o Deus Supremo dos Dragões gerou um filho com uma humana. Ele nasceu muito forte e por isso foi apelidado de 'Pequeno Tigre'. Sua força descomunal chamou atenção de centenas de lutadores pelo mundo, mas jamais foi vencido por nenhum deles. Os 7 Deuses Demônios, preocupados com a recente ameaça desse Príncipe, filho do Deus Dragão, decidiram por matá-lo, enquanto ainda não fosse adulto. Porém nenhum demônio foi páreo para suas habilidades e forças descomunais._

_Em sua adolescência, porém, encontrou um adversário à sua altura. Filho de um dos Deuses Demônios, tinha aparência de um dragão. Este explicou que isso se devia por ter vencido 100 dragões sagrados e aprisionara dentro de si suas almas. Foi uma luta difícil, mas o Pequeno Tigre havia vencido, por pouco, libertando as almas sagradas dos 100 dragões._

_O Líder dos 7 Deuses Demônios, irado com a morte de seu filho, mandou que eles cuidassem por matá-lo._

_O primeiro líder, no entanto, não teve qualquer dificuldade nesta tarefa. Os demônios comemoraram sua vitória espalhando caos e destruição pela Terra. O Deus Supremo dos Dragões, vendo seu filho morto, não pôde fazer nada, retirando-se aos Céus. No entanto, não esperava que um Tigre se sacrificasse para devolver a vida ao jovem morto. O Pequeno Tigre se reergueu e os 100 espíritos sagrados de Dragões se colocaram a guardá-lo. Seu pai, como não poderia voltar à Terra, lançou-lhe do Céu uma lança e um par de rodas flamejantes para que este pudesse se locomover aos Céus. Então, Pequeno Tigre havia se tornado quase um Deus._

_Com todo seu poder, matou 6 dos Deuses Demônios e confinou o último. Seu esforço foi visto pelo Deus Primordial da Longa Vida como algo de real valor para um Deus, elevando-o aos Céus, onde lá ficou, deixando sua parte física na Terra na forma de um Tigre Sagrado _guardado_ por 100 Dragões."_

Houve certo silêncio.

- E? - a voz de Harry soou pelas paredes, com desprezo, depois de obter a certeza de que havia acabado.

- Não esperava outra coisa de você, Potter. Até parece que não viveu em uma casa trouxa. - ele comentara com ar sarcástico, havia um sorriso malicioso que brincava em seus lábios - Você tem muito ainda o que aprender sobre a Magia e as leis que as regem. Mas quem sabe surta efeito? - havia um brilho divertido em seu olhar, como se a situação fosse divertida.

A expressão facial de Harry já dizia por si só. Seu corpo rígido com os braços cruzados na altura do peito apenas acentuava o aborrecimento que demonstrava em cada traço de suas feições. Não acreditava que estava se sujeitando a ouvir desaforos, histórias e lições de etiqueta do seu pior inimigo. Devia ter feito algum terrível pecado pra merecer aquele encontro inusitado e irritante.

- Próximo assunto, por favor. - falou, após um tempo. Cada traço de cada palavra demonstrava sua irritação. A presença daquele insuportável já era suficiente para irritá-lo.

- Vamos escolher... - havia um toque natural e distraído quando voltou os olhos vermelhos para os longos dedos brancos, contando-os calmamente.

Harry horrorizou-se ao observá-lo a contar os próprios dedos, calculando que acabaria por ter de suportá-lo pelo resto do dia e, ainda por cima, seria pouco! Qual era a dele ao querer fazer discurso exclusivo para ele?

Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, desesperado, seu coração batendo descompassado, retirando a franja de sua testa, mostrando bem a fina cicatriz em forma de raio que se formava ali.

- Eu mereço... - Harry estava inconformado com a sua desgraça, imagens de um tipo de cinema mudo passando em sua cabeça com ele, sentado, quase dormindo e Voldemort a continuar a falar incessantemente.

- Eu estava brincando, Potter. Não vou aturar ficar falando com você o dia todo. - Voldemort sorria, divertindo-se com o desespero dele, parando com a encenação.

- Pare de ler a minha mente. - Harry sibilou, entredentes, ao perceber que tinha vacilado na sua Oclumência. A pior parte é que não sabia por quanto tempo e o quanto ele já havia retirado de informações dela.

- Sugiro que treine sua Oclumência deploravelmente precária antes de exigir uma proibição que não será seguida. Você terá muito tempo durante sua estadia aqui. - Voldemort sorrira divertidamente, fazendo Harry só ter mais raiva. Como era insuportável com aquelas respostas cínicas!

- Vá direto ao ponto. - Harry sibilou ainda mais baixo, entredentes, os punhos fechados.

- Eu quero lhe dar um conselho, Harry Potter. - foi como se mudasse da água para o vinho. Ele era estranho, mudando de temperamento tão repentinamente. O ar divertido desvanecera do rosto ofídico para dar lugar a algo mais sério.

Harry estava pasmo. Voldemort conseguia ser uma pessoa _literalmente_ surpreendente.

- Conselho? E pra que você daria um conselho _pra mim_? - Ele poderia imaginar qualquer coisa. Mas _aquilo_ era ridículo!

- Vou lhe dar um conselho porque eu quero. - novamente o divertimento de seu olhar retornara ao dar aquela resposta insatisfatória, lotada de segundas intenções nas entrelinhas. Harry já tinha aberto a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido quando o rosto viperino se aproximou das grades, tornando a distancia entre ambos mínima. Um ar de ameaça e ao mesmo tempo de aviso tomou conta de suas feições. - _Cuidado com o que pode descobrir._ - a voz viperina dissera com um sussurro. - _Você pode acabar se machucando..._

Seu primeiro pensamento foi Lacbel, sua amizade ilícita e suas descobertas acerca dele. Foi automático desviar seus pensamentos para isso, quando ouvira aquelas poucas palavras. Sentiu-se paralisado, descoberto, flagrado. Mas percebeu que poderia ser de qualquer outra coisa. Por que seria necessariamente sobre aquilo? Tentara sorrir, mas não conseguira com tanta firmeza quanto deveria, enquanto seu coração batia descompassado.

- N-não ente-tendo... - Harry tentou disfarçar, mas sua maldita gagueira fora delatora. Apesar de não estar declaradamente falado, sabia que o motivo daquelas falas eram Lacbel. E aquela gagueira delatava seu entendimento e preocupação.

- Sei que entende, Harry Potter. - ele dissera calmamente, enquanto voltava a sua postura normal. - Tenha um bom dia. - finalizara, repentinamente, sorrindo novamente com aquele olhar indefinível, antes de virar-se e seguir pelo corredor, sem esperar qualquer resposta de um Harry completamente chocado e sem reações. Porém parara antes da curva e olhara para trás, na direção de Harry. - Ah, Potter... a obediência é uma arte. É uma pena que seja tão difícil de alguns serem ensinados. - Após essas últimas palavras, finalmente desaparecera na curva do corredor, deixando para trás um Harry perplexo e paralisado, com uma bandeja de comida ainda largada aos seus pés, esquecida.

* * *

N/A = Olá :D

Sei que não tenho respondido aos comentários, nem dado sinal de que estou vendo-os, mas eu estou. Cada um e com muito carinho ^~

Impressionantemente, apesar de ser minhas férias, estou com bloqueio imaginativo ¬¬' sei o que quero, mas tudo que escrevo está saindo do jeito que eu não quero, por isso eu espero que vocês tenham paciência. Não pretendo abandonar essa história por nada 3

Agradeço imensamente os comentários 3 isso nos incentiva muito! Perdoem-me pelas não-respostas até esse capítulo xD~


	9. Capítulo 09

_**Tigres e Dragões - Capítulo 09**_

- _Cuidado com o que pode descobrir..._

_Aquela voz parecia um eco sibilante, muito distante, vindo das paredes ao seu redor. Logo a sua frente, no meio daquela sala branca sem janelas ou portas, encontrava-se a característica capa negra que conhecia tão bem._

_- Você pode acabar..._

_As mãos enluvadas saíram de dentro da capa, repousando sobre o broche dourado. Sentiu seu coração disparar. Era como se o seu corpo se enrijece completamente, impossibilitando-o de tentar impedir os próximos acontecimentos._

_- Se machucando..._

_Ouviu o abrir de um fecho e a capa deslizou por seus ombros e cabeça como se fosse apenas água._

Harry acordou suando. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e encaravam o teto acinzentado de sua cela tão conhecida sem compreender direito o que tanto o havia assustado. Seus músculos estavam enrijecidos e seu coração batia descompassadamente.

Fechou os olhos com certa força, passando as mãos sobre o rosto, retirando as gotículas de suor frio. Não compreendia como um sonho tão sem sentido poderia ter causado uma reação tão estranha em suas emoções, pensava enquanto retornava a olhar o teto de sua cela.

Após alguns segundos, em que tentava arranjar um significado mais sinistro sobre o sonho que, na verdade, parecia ter sido rapidamente esquecido por seu cérebro, decidiu sentar-se na sua "cama" e, automaticamente, virou o rosto na direção das grades à procura de seu cárcere.

Lacbel encontrava-se ali, de pé, parecendo encará-lo. Demorou milésimos de segundos para Harry ter uma reação à cena. Seus lábios formaram um enorme sorriso e um alívio percorreu seu corpo com a constatação de sua presença.

- Lacbel! - sua voz saíra animada enquanto apressava-se em pular da cama, ir de encontro às grades e ficar mais próximo dele.

Num ato instintivo, Lacbel dera um passo para trás, meio assustado com seu ato.

- Você está bem, Potter? - Harry se assustou com aquela fala. Por vários motivos.

Primeiro, porque Lacbel parecia defensivo com ele. Segundo, Lacbel nunca perguntara sobre como estava. Terceiro e mais alarmante... era perceptível que estava espantado, poderia perceber até um pouco assustado. E _isso _jamais era percebido com tanta facilidade. _Nunca_.

Novamente, um momento de silêncio. As estranhezas não paravam de aparecer... estaria ainda sonhando? Olhava-o intrigado, como se o observasse de um novo ângulo.

- É você mesmo, Lacbel? - Harry estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

- Sou insubstituível.

Era uma resposta característica, o que já o fez ficar mais aliviado. Lacbel não gostava de dar respostas óbvias como "Claro que sim". Mas ainda era intrigante o estado em que ele estava. Como o tom de sua voz estava... _emotivo_.

- Você... está estranho... hoje. - Harry não sabia como explicar, enquanto estreitava os olhos levemente, como se tentasse reconhecê-lo. Seria meio indelicado dizer o que realmente pensava... apesar de que Lacbel pouco se importava. Ou ao menos era o que demonstrava a maioria das vezes.

- Você não está diferente... gemendo, gritando, implorando... quando acorda, me dá essa recepção acalorada. - retaliou. Havia um quê tão estranho ao notar um ar desconfiado e meio reticente, como se estivesse avaliando o perigo.

A primeira reação foi surpresa. Depois, lentamente, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e sentiu-se extremamente desconcertado, voltando as costas para Lacbel e colocando a mão sobre o rosto.

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota!_", pensava repetidamente enquanto outra parte de sua mente tentava encontrar algum motivo plausível para seu ato esplendorosamente escandaloso. Não ia admitir que sentiu falta de Lacbel.

- Eu só estava... – ele respirou fundo, enquanto voltava a encará-lo de modo sério, mas não conseguiu manter os olhos no capuz, por onde obviamente Lacbel devia estar encarando-o. – sentindo falta do barulho! – dissera o resto da frase rapidamente – Sabe, vozes... – complementara para não deixar a frase tão estranha.

- Compreendo... – o coração de Harry pulou enquanto sentia como Lacbel não parecia nem um pouco convencido pelo que falava. Parecia muito pouco interessado em saber o que ele realmente pensava, sentia ou mesmo queria naquele momento.

Harry olhava para o chão. Parecia que a conversa havia terminado, enquanto Lacbel simplesmente voltava-se para o corredor, aderindo a sua postura estática.

Havia sido um sonho apenas? Começara a ter alucinações pela falta de companhia? Teria imaginado a visita de Voldemort? Mas e Lacbel? Também seria gerado pela sua imaginação...? Conjurado ali, com voz emotiva, para facilitar sua mente já completamente embaralhada de tantas respostas indiretas?

- O que aconteceu ontem? – ele perguntou aos sussurros para si mesmo, sentindo seu coração apertado pelas dúvidas que percorriam sua mente. – _O que será que aconteceu ontem?_ – perguntara mais enfático, enquanto escorregava pela parede até o chão, com as mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Porque insiste em tal pergunta, Potter? – perguntou Lacbel, mesmo que não se virasse para encará-lo. – O que passou é passado.

- Acho que tive alucinações ontem... – respondera com as mãos o apoiando para que ficasse a encarar o chão entre os joelhos meio abertos – Acho que estou tendo alucinações agora... Seria algum sintoma?

- O que _acha_ que aconteceu ontem? – percebeu uma movimentação ao seu lado, enquanto percebia um leve interesse em sua voz. Isso era impossível saber tão rápido... era alucinação.

- Eu não aguentava aquele silêncio... aquele eco dos meus passos. Aquelas mesmas paredes. Não havia nada... e acho que... minha cabeça criou um Voldemort para falar comigo. Poxa, com tantas pessoas nesse mundo, porque tinha que criar um Voldemort? – ele reclamava consigo mesmo, indignado.

- E o que Ele falava? – Lacbel parecia cada vez mais interessado. Sentia a silhueta negra a aproximar-se mais das grades.

- Eu não lembro bem... algo sobre travesseiros, avisos... uma história sem sentido envolvendo uns deuses, um tigre... dragões. Algo confuso que eu não gravei. – nesse momento, deu de ombros, colocando os braços em cima dos joelhos e olhando para frente, franzindo as sobrancelhas – Estava com raiva... aquele idiota era tão bom de lábia! Até na minha mente ele ganha de mim! Saco!

- Não tem lembrança de mais nada, Potter? Tem certeza que não se lembra bem dessa história? – ele poderia perceber, por debaixo de tanto interesse, algo até mesmo sôfrego ao mencionar a história. Por que suas alucinações decidiram por se interessar por coisas que ela mesma havia inventado?

- Não lembro de quase nada da história. Tudo é meio vago, a única coisa que me lembro nitidamente foi o aviso estranho. Aquilo é inesquecível. Por que ele me daria um aviso? – perguntava, olhando para o lado de modo intrigado e ao mesmo tempo indignado, encontrando Lacbel em pé, bem próximom prva, olhando para o lado, encontrando Lacbel em toelhos e olhando para frente, franzindo as sobrancelhas -to das grades.

- E sobre o que se tratava o aviso? - havia um ar cauteloso em sua voz daquela vez. - Qual foi o aviso?

- _Cuidado com o que pode descobrir... Você pode acabar se machucando..._ - Harry repetira as palavras exatas que ouvira - Isso só me deu mais razão para saber que era uma alucinação! Voldemort jamais se preocuparia em ficar me avisando de alguma coisa! Ele quer me matar! Além disso, se ele soubesse que estava descobrindo mais sobre você, não me avisaria que é perigoso... mesmo que fosse, ele com certeza nem se preocuparia. _Não __**tem**__ porque ele fazer isso!_

Lacbel movera-se bruscamente, virando-se para o corredor. Percebia uma movimentação nervosa nele agora por debaixo da capa. Pouco depois, este começara a caminhar de um lado para o outro e a mexer em seu broche incessantemente, uma mania que já se acostumara a ver nele.

- Não sei por que converso com uma alucinação... seria o mesmo que conversar com a própria consciência. Só que, pelo visto, posso te criar do jeito que pra mim seria mais fácil. Com você emotivo... e nem sei para que eu fico mentindo também. Como se você não soubesse que estava sentindo a sua falta... mesmo os comensais. Mas eles não são tão legais... eles não estão na mesma situação que eu e você... mas é divertido irritá-los. - comentava Harry ao léu, voltando a sua cela vazia. De repente, percebeu o que estava fazendo. Conversando sozinho... - Meu Deus, não quero enlouquecer nessa cela...

Lacbel pareceu parar novamente de andar. Harry não via, apenas continuava observando a cela vazia, sentindo o medo do que acabara de falar. Teria capacidade de enlouquecer lá dentro? Claro que tinha...

- O que acabou de falar sobre mim? – Lacbel parecia perturbado ao quebrar o silêncio que tinha se instalado por alguns segundos. Provavelmente era o que seu cérebro achava de mais coerente caso ele fosse "descoberto" de modo tão fácil, claro.

- Que está emotivo. Olhe bem, eu consigo notar que está perturbado por ter falado isso... é claro que seria uma reação normal. Bom, provavelmente meu cérebro crê que o seja, imagino. Poxa, para que explicar algo que fui eu mesmo que fiz! - estava zangado e ao mesmo tempo meio temeroso por estar falando e repetindo o que pensava. Que coisa idiota. - Será que também consigo da minha própria mente o que fazer para bloquear minhas alucinações?

Houve um pequeno silêncio, que foi quebrado, para o alívio de Harry, pelo que pareceu ser a voz insensível de Lacbel. Era como algo onde apoiar-se, quando tudo parecia já ter desmoronado. No entanto, Harry poderia jurar que ele parecia aconselhá-lo, pelas palavras que dizia.

- Você ficou sozinho ontem... não havia ninguém, nem comensais. O silêncio é perturbador e você não deve ter entrado em contato com ele de modo tão brusco e contra a vontade. Mas você vê o silêncio como um inimigo, quando deveria fazer ao contrário. Silêncio é companhia, aprenda a conviver com ele e ele vai ajudá-lo a não entrar em colapso toda vez que for obrigado a estar sozinho e sem ajuda alguma.

Harry voltou a encarar Lacbel próximo a cela. Sentia-se estranhamente aliviado por aquelas palavras reconfortantes. Fora como um desejo realizado, talvez estivesse estressado demais... talvez aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras. Só teria um jeito de saber... Testando-as.

- Silêncio... – Harry falara de modo pensativo e baixo, enquanto retornava o olhar para o chão.

- Durma. Tudo vai desaparecer. - Lacbel continuava a falar, mas percebia, estranhamente, que havia um certo esforço para manter a voz insensível daquele jeito, mas nem mesmo quisera dar importância a esse fato.

Harry já se encaminhava para ir dormir, deitando-se e observando Lacbel próximo as grades, ainda a observá-lo. Fechara os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo-se mais calmo, mais relaxado, depois de todas aquelas alucinações confusas. Ao menos, era o que imaginava.

- Lacbel... - chamara Harry, de olhos fechados, já relaxando e bocejando. Com certeza dormir não era uma má idéia. Como o sono havia vindo tão rápido... – Por que fica letárgico com músicas natalinas? - perguntara interessado.

- Porque lembram Natais... e não tenho boas lembranças deles. - respondera de modo ríspido. Harry sentia que logo apagaria, mas precisava saber o que imaginava... tinha uma leve idéia de que poderia ser aquilo... algum acidente... alguma... tragédia... como estavam lentos seus pensamentos.

- Que lembranças está dizendo...? O que te lembra? - Queria complementar com alguma coisa... falando sobre ser uma época que deveria ser feliz. Mas não conseguia, sentia sua voz completamente grogue e já não conseguia controlar os bocejos.

- Natal, Potter, só me lembra neve, um profundo ódio e sangue. - Harry não conseguira se chocar com aquela resposta, não a tempo. Só percebera que a voz insensível desaparecia, dando lugar a um tom ríspido. O mundo escurecera, logo após isso.

"_Finalmente ele dormiu..."_

Assim que Potter fechou os olhos, Lacbel lançou um feitiço de Sono Encantado sobre ele e esperou pacientemente Potter parar de resistir. Não soube para que ele queria saber as respostas àquelas perguntas, mas não sentiu perigo em respondê-las. Até porque, por estar quase desmaiando, ele não se lembraria mais tarde de sua resposta. Fizera o feitiço, pois não imaginava que ele fosse dormir com facilidade e, mesmo que o fosse, não queria que acordasse no dia seguinte.

De certo, fora muito útil seu regulador emocional estar enfraquecido naquele momento, fazendo com que Potter o confundisse com uma alucinação. De outro modo, não estaria avisado de que seus passos estavam sendo vigiados por Ele.

O único problema seria se aquele insuportável soubesse que Potter poderia dar com a língua nos dentes e contar-lhe sobre a conversa com Ele.

Respirou fundo, não havia como saber. Mas sabia do objetivo. Também... era algo inesquecível...

"- _Aprendiz exemplar e um belo potencial. A combinação perfeita desejada para os seguidores. Pena que tenha um defeito, não? Essa sua insolência e teimosia._

_- Mate-me, então! Defeito de fabricação não tem conserto. - _lembrava-se de ter respondido em um tom rancoroso. Na época perdia a paciência com facilidade.

_- Que engano, que engano... na verdade, este defeito foi causado pelo mau uso. Agora que usarei corretamente, provavelmente possa ter salvação. Caso contrário, terei de desmontar e retirar o que tanto incomoda. - _a voz polida, com um toque de ar sonhador, ecoava pela mente de Lacbel. Sabia ter se indignado no momento que ouvira aquela frase.

_- Não tem como me desmontar! Não tenho como me desmembrar em peças!_

_- Você vai descobrir que pode se desmembrar, sim. Em duas peças, em especial. O corpo e a alma. Se a sua alma me der muito trabalho, creio que acabarei tendo de destruí-la. Não se preocupe, não deve doer muito... mas com certeza seu corpo me será muito útil. - _ainda lembrava-se do sorriso irônico e o brilho perverso de seu olhar a encará-lo."

Obviamente, havia criado algum plano para ter se dado ao trabalho de ir até lá embaixo e convenientemente ter arranjado uma tarefa para fazer no mesmo dia. Já estava começando a executar o provável plano e sabia que ele envolvia Potter.

Já fazia algum tempo que os planos haviam parado quando se relacionavam ao "problema Lacbel", mas, pelo que percebia, ainda não desistira.

Estreitara os olhos ao encarar Potter adormecido sobre a tábua. Teria poucos dias para imaginar os próximos passos que ele queria dar. Não pretendia fazê-lo acordar antes da quarta-feira, o que lhe daria bastante tempo para pensar.

Lacbel só queria saber como era vigiado e provavelmente seus problemas poderiam ficar bem menores.

Na mesma hora em que ocorria tudo aquilo nas masmorras, no escritório dos diretores continuava a normal rotina matinal...

Bella encontrava-se em seu habitual mau-humor, que tentava, inutilmente, disfarçar enquanto estava na presença do Lorde das Trevas, enquanto via um comensal a depositar uma pilha de papéis sobre a escrivaninha, tremendo como vara verde e encarando Bellatrix apavorado. Os olhos negros e raivosos perseguiram o comensal até que ele saísse de suas vistas ao atravessar a porta do escritório e fechá-la – ainda bem que conseguira lembrar-se de fecha-la.

Voldemort, que se encontrava sentado calmamente na cadeira logo atrás da escrivaninha, lia tranquilamente um novo livro que pegara aquela manhã para se distrair do mau-humor irremediável de Bellatrix. Precisava suportá-lo até que ela lesse todas as fichas e separasse alguma que poderia ser interessante. Em alguns dias, milagrosamente, sobravam quatro de interessantes. Mas até ali nenhum candidato se mostrou realmente... intrigante, para querer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. O normal era sempre as fichas se mostrarem quase iguais umas às outras.

Bellatrix passava os olhos, pegando as fichas uma a uma. Nomes e mais nomes... idades e mais idades... tudo tão igual. As mesmas observações.

"_Ainda muito a aprender, mal consegue fazer um simples roubo trouxa. Muito medroso e não consegue seguir direito as ordens."_

Os melhores, com observações um pouco mais relevantes, continham informações um pouco mais interessantes.

"_Aprende rápido, pouco tem de escrúpulos contra trouxas, mas ainda não parece preparado para enfrentar um bruxo, muito menos auror."_

E em umas fichas mais raras, como tinha conseguido na mão naquele momento, informava às claras.

"_Apesar de não ter uma ótima habilidade em duelos, está preparado para ter um espaço entre os comensais de escalão mais baixo."_

Normalmente, necessitava de alguma aprovação que ela dava. Pelo que via da pilha que abaixava, nenhuma ficha das raríssimas encontrava-se ali. Seria só mais uma manhã monótona, mas, de certa forma, apesar de ainda estar aborrecida, sentia-se um pouco menos de lado fazendo aquilo.

Colocara a ficha de lado, dando um visto com a sua varinha, pegando a próxima. A primeira estranheza fora o nome da candidata. Mas seria possível que só porque achava não ter nada de interessante aquilo acontecera?

Passou os olhos, ficando cada vez mais interessada. Uma ficha das incomuns, que interessante. Passou para as observações, ficando impressionada com o que lia. Aquilo não era nem mesmo raro, aquilo era um milagre! Seu coração palpitava enquanto ia lendo aquela raridade, mal acreditando. Era impossível!

Verificou se haviam avaliado a varinha antes de aceitarem-na. O fizeram, havia batido com a declaração da jovem. Não podia esperar, precisava mostrar aquilo ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Milorde, precisa ver isso. – ela falou, erguendo os olhos negros na direção dele, que apenas movia os olhos vermelhos na leitura compenetrada.

Ele erguera os olhos com um quê de irritação, imaginava, por ter quebrado a concentração de sua leitura. Erguera a ficha para ele saber do que queria que visse.

- Não lhe disse para deixar de lado as fichas que julga serem interessantes para que eu avalie, Bella? – perguntara de modo frio, observando atentamente.

- Sim, disse, Milorde... mas esta com certeza parece peculiar. _Demais._

Voldemort observava a ficha, fechando o livro e deixando-o repousado sobre a escrivaninha num lugar que as fichas não ocupavam.

Pegou-a entre os dedos, ainda observando Bellatrix com ar reticente, enquanto a abria e olhava, obviamente, primeiro o nome da candidata tão interessante de Bellatrix.

_Nome: Sigrid A. Lavransdatter._

Um nome estranho. Devia ser estrangeira, obviamente. Seguiu pelas informações essenciais que todo candidato precisava preencher.

_Idade: 29 anos._

_Origem: Noruega._

Abaixo e na folha seguinte, havia um pouco da vida daquela candidata. Era fora do normal ter alguém de fora da Inglaterra entre seus aliados. Normalmente eles saíam correndo ao perceberem que estava havendo uma guerra.

Pela passada de olhos que dera, tinha uma vida normal. Mas o que tanto havia chamado a atenção de Bella? Virou finalmente para a última página, onde havia as observações, encontrando o que tanto era interessante.

_Observações: Com alguns dias de observação, mandando-a em pequenos testes, Lavransdatter parece ter uma boa capacidade de liderar uma equipe, mas não conseguíamos ter uma idéia do tamanho de seu poder, pois sempre deixava que os outros fizessem o que era preciso. Com a intenção de avaliar isso, tivemos de mandá-la numa missão mais complexa, onde exigiria uma batalha. Lavransdatter demonstrou uma capacidade de liderança perfeita, além do nível das suas habilidades em luta serem avançados, principalmente para uma novata. Seus feitiços eram ferozes e certeiros. A missão, ao invés de ter sido um fracasso como esperávamos, foi um sucesso completo, sem qualquer defeito. Parece confiar muito em suas habilidades, pois, além de descobrir, não deixou que os dois comensais experientes que colocamos em seu grupo dessem auxílio. Ordenou aos únicos novatos, além dela, que estavam de pé que matassem os aurores e os repreendeu quando não o fizeram. Apesar de não ter matado nenhum auror que estava ali, não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável de vê-los sendo mortos. Pelo que parece, já deve ter matado antes e sabe seguir ordens à risca._

Que peculiar! Sorria com ar levemente satisfeito, enquanto fechava a ficha e a separava cuidadosamente. _Finalmente, alguém decidiu infiltrar-se em meu território, passando por todos os obstáculos. Vai ser divertido descobrir quem é o autor dessa proeza._

- Parece que finalmente encontrei a candidata esperada. Mandem trazê-la em minha presença o mais rápido possível. Quero vê-la pessoalmente aqui, em meu escritório.

* * *

N/A = Meu Deus! Quanto tempo! Perdoem-me tanta demora, mas o bloqueio foi bravo dessa vez o.o~ Além de acontecer um monte de coisas para me estressar, é claro ¬¬' Mas espero que o capítulo esteja do agrado \o Boa Leitura!


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Tigres e Dragões - Capítulo 10**_

A neblina densa das ruas londrinas imprimia um ar etéreo as ruas. Pessoas caminhavam com seus sobretudos negros e chapéu sobre a cabeça, arrumando a gola de suas vestes para tentar diminuir o frio que insistia em penetrar em seus pescoços através das roupas, caminhando de modo rápido a fim de tentar fugir do frio que era trazido pela noite.

Não era muito diferente com a pessoa que caminhava sorrateiramente, escondendo parte de seu rosto na gola que mantinha erguida e de cabeça meio baixa. Olhos azuis mexiam-se, olhando de um lado para o outro atrás de óculos escuros, que eram semi-escondidos por baixo do chapéu.

Rony Weasley precisava despistar o que quer que tentasse segui-lo.

"_Não é tão difícil... olhar para os lados algumas vezes e..."_

Nesse momento, sentiu uma terrível dor na ponta do pé direito e viu-se repentinamente correndo enquanto tentava se equilibrar, até conseguir chegar à um poste e não acabar estatelado no chão.

"_... não tropeçar no desnível de calçada..."_

- Está tudo bem, senhor? – perguntou um homem que passava por ali. Seu semblante parecia preocupado enquanto Rony se recompunha.

- Claro, claro... – respondeu Rony nervosamente, sorrindo – Esses desníveis são terríveis, sempre nos pegam desprevenidos.

- Com certeza. – respondeu o homem desconhecido, enquanto fazia um sinal leve e erguia o chapéu – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Você também. – Rony respondeu, mas simplesmente só fez o sinal com a cabeça, sem retirar o chapéu.

Ambos voltaram a andar. Rony não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de cometer uma gafe daquelas. Mas esqueceu rapidamente enquanto tomava caminho por alguns becos, sempre atento – ou o melhor que achava que estava fazendo – para chegar à Sede.

Logo prostrou-se à frente de uma porta, batendo três vezes. Passou-se pouco tempo até alguém falar lá de dentro aos sussurros:

- Quem bate? – a voz parecia mais um rosnado do que alguém a falar.

- Um mensageiro de Luz. – respondia Rony com ar automático, mas em tom bem baixo.

- E o que traz em seu bolso? – perguntou novamente, aos sussurros ainda, a pessoa desconhecida do outro lado da porta.

- Uma carta de Trevas. – voltara a responder e, nesse momento, a porta finalmente foi aberta.

Um homem de estatura levemente baixa, por estar encurvado, demonstrava uma carranca das menos amistosas possíveis em seu rosto enquanto encarava Rony, que já adentrava o recinto.

Assim que o fez, retirou o casaco, chapéu e óculos, colocando-os no mancebo(*) que encontrava-se próximo a porta.

- Esses jovens de hoje em dia que nem mesmo cumprimentam os mais velhos... – rosnava o velhinho de mau-humor, com as mãos nas costas e se dirigindo a algum aposento vagarosamente.

- Tenha uma boa noite também, senhor Flaming! – respondeu Rony, fazendo uma careta com a rabugice do velho auror aposentado.

O recinto em que se encontrava era uma mansão bem cuidada. Obviamente, sua mãe esteve fazendo com que todos os aurores desocupados ajudassem na limpeza e deixarem o lugar impecavelmente limpo e bem apresentado. Era o método dela se sentir menos tensa.

Pensando nela, lembrou-se também de não encontrá-la ou provavelmente não conseguiria alcançar o objetivo do que viera fazer ali.

Apressou-se em pegar um corredor próximo a escadaria, que dava para o segundo andar. Pior é que não dava para saber onde seu pai se encontrava, já que era ele quem normalmente gostava de comandar coisas relacionadas à trouxas e sua segurança. E pelo que via nos jornais... ele estava tendo bastante trabalho.

Passou por algumas salas, onde ouvia o treinamento de alguns novatos por alguns aurores.

- SE NÃO PRESTAREM ATENÇÃO, ACABARÃO SENDO MORTOS! LEMBREM-SE! VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! – berrava um auror enquanto Rony passava por uma das portas.

Finalmente, viu alguém pelo corredor que parecia não ter nada para fazer, abordando-o.

- Por favor, sabe onde se encontra meu pai, Arthur Weasley? – perguntou. Não reconhecia aquela pessoa, devia ser um novo recruta.

- O senhor Weasley se encontra no fim do corredor. Na sala à esquerda, onde fazem as reuniões. – o novato apontou na direção que Rony já seguia.

- Obrigado! – respondera, saindo correndo, sem esperar resposta do garoto que parecia querer informar mais alguma coisa quando saíra correndo.

Quando chegou, a porta estava trancada. Não podia crer que eles trancavam a porta. Mas antes de pensar em alguma idiotice, a porta fora aberta, saindo vários aurores e por último seu pai. Os cabelos flamejantes dos Weasley eram inconfundíveis, mesmo que estivessem meio ralos na cabeça de seu pai.

- Pai! – Rony chamou sorrindo, obtendo a atenção dele.

- Rony! Que surpresa! – falou enquanto abria um sorriso e abrandava as expressões meio sombrias do rosto ao ver um dos filhos. – Como você está? Já falou com sua mãe? – perguntava enquanto começava a caminhar ao lado dele para a única direção possível.

Rony tinha agora praticamente a altura de seu pai, mas continuava meio desengonçado ao caminhar.

- Ainda não falei com mamãe... sei que ela vai querer me prender aqui dentro. Não que eu não esteja com saudade, mas...! – ele falou, tentando consertar a provável gafe anterior.

- Já entendi, meu filho, já entendi. – respondeu animadamente o senhor Weasley, rindo da confusão de seu filho. – Já deve ter reparado que ela anda atarefada com esta enorme mansão e seus habitantes, não?

- Percebi... alguns meses sem aparecer e ela faz todo esse milagre. Incrível. – ele comentou enquanto o senhor Weasley o levava a sala, para poderem conversar com comodidade.

- Mas, diga-me, o que o fez aparecer aqui? – ele perguntou enquanto sentava-se no sofá e indicava para Rony fazer o mesmo.

- Além de reclamar daquelas senhas e contra-senhas da porta? – Rony revirou os olhos enquanto se largava no sofá. Era óbvio que não achava nada divertido aquilo.

- Filho, mas isso é uma segurança a mais! Quando vi os filmes de espionagem trouxas, eles utilizavam esse método muito peculiar para saber quem eram traidores e quem não! – falou o senhor Weasley começando a ficar mais animado conforme falava. Era sempre assim quando começava a falar sobre seus objetos de estudo.

- Mas já temos o feitiço Fidelius, pai! – exclamou Rony incrédulo.

- Já não conseguiram penetrar em outros feitiços Fidelius em pequenas filiais que fizemos, Rony? Não, temos de ter mais segurança. Se alguém tentar se infiltrar, nós saberemos com essa tática!

Rony reparou que o pai não iria tirar aquelas frases. Teria de suportá-las, por mais que ele rebatesse dizendo que se o feitiço Fidelius não os escondia, então nada poderia os esconder ou proteger. Além disso, não viera ali para discutir sobre aquilo. Suspirou, enquanto tomava um ar mais sério.

- Bom, mas eu realmente não vim discutir isso, pai... foi por outro motivo. – disse, fazendo o pai trocar a animação pelas expressões sérias, encarando-o intrigado.

- Sua procura ainda está infrutífera? – o pai não sabia o que tanto Rony procurava, mas sabia que era uma missão muito importante.

- De certa forma, está... mas, ainda assim, não é esse o motivo. – nesse momento, Rony relaxou no sofá – Pai, você lembra daquela garota que trouxe para casa faz uns anos?

- Sim... – observou uma certa reticência vinda de seu pai ao respondê-lo. Notou quando ele contraiu as sobrancelhas num ar intrigado e pensativo.

- Você lembra o nome dela? – tornou a perguntar de modo relaxado, sem dar muita importância ao estranhamento de seu pai.

- Lembro mais ou menos, era bem diferente do normal... mas para que tantas perguntas agora? Isso já faz dez anos! – falou seu pai de modo surpreso. De todas as coisas que esperava ouvir, aquela era a última.

- De acordo com a última comunicação que tive com Hermione, Harry está procurando por uma garota. Não me lembro exatamente o nome da garota que esteve hospedada em nossa casa por aqueles quase 6 meses, mas acredito que seu nome não tenha nada a ver com o da garota que ele procura. Mas achei incrível a semelhança... além disso, sabe como Hermione pesquisa minuciosamente as coisas antes de entregar algo... ela foi encontrada na porta de uma casa trouxa por volta dos 8 ou 9 anos... não é interessante a linearidade?

O pai observou-o com um ar realmente sério daquela vez. Parecia bem pensativo.

- Você realmente me deixou curioso... mas Hermione deu-lhe a descrição dela para você ter certeza da semelhança?

- Na verdade, ela me deu isso... – Rony retirara do bolso o pedaço de papel amarelado do jornal envelhecido e entregando-o ao pai.

Este pegou o pedaço de jornal, analisando-o. Percebeu, pelos olhos que se mexiam, que lia a reportagem logo abaixo. Ele retraía a sobrancelha conforme ia lendo.

- Realmente, ela é idêntica... e, pelo que vejo, ela carrega o presente de Natal que os aurores que me incumbiram de cuidar dela por aquele período mandaram-me entregar. Mas, pelo pouco que me lembro, o nome dela não é esse...

- Achei que também pensaria isso quando visse. – Rony apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando fixamente a sua frente – Como não conheci muito a garota, pois só tive alguns dias das minhas férias de verão vendo-a, achei que você pudesse me falar mais dela. Afinal, você voltava para casa todos os dias.

- Uma boa lógica. Mas você sabe que não fui eu que fiquei mais tempo com ela. – nesse momento seu pai sorrira marotamente – Está tentando evitar um confronto com sua mãe do assunto que sabe que ela vai falar demais.

Rony revirou os olhos e remexeu-se com desconforto no sofá, fazendo caretas de desgosto.

- Tudo bem, admito! É por isso mesmo. Quando a garota sumiu lá de casa, ela ficou dias me enlouquecendo e só parou, por Merlin, porque Harry e Hermione nos visitariam e você tinha deixado claro que era para manter segredo! Que era algo confidencial do Ministério!

- Agora que você me lembrou disso... ela estava envolvida em um caso particularmente difícil. George e Wilson estavam cuidando do caso e me pediram para cuidar dela por um curto período de tempo, pois ela era uma testemunha e não achavam seguro o modo como o Ministério queria cuidar dela. Era um caso confuso e meio crítico, mas não me especificaram muita coisa... além disso, estava empolgado porque ela era uma trouxa. Ou pelo menos era o que achavam...

- Pai! É isso! – Rony até mesmo pulou do sofá, assustando seu pai – Poderíamos perguntar a esses seus amigos! Então, saberíamos detalhes. Eles provavelmente pesquisaram a vida dela. Teríamos tudo na mão! – nesse momento, virou-se para encarar seu pai com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. – Sabe onde eles estão agora? – perguntou Rony parecendo se animar mais a cada segundo, afinal, não precisariam perguntar nada à mãe se já havia gente que sabia ainda mais.

- Sei, mas...

- Vamos lá, não podemos perder tempo! – Rony praticamente já estava na porta, só pela pequena afirmativa, com o rosto corado de excitação.

- Acalme-se, Rony! Nada é tão simples assim! – ele falou, fazendo Rony encara-lo com um misto de ansiedade e dúvida.

- Como assim? – perguntou erguendo levemente os ombros e fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – É só fazer umas perguntas e ouvir a resposta. O que tem de complicado nisso?

- Eles estão mortos! – havia um quê meio irritado em sua voz e ele respirava fundo. Havia até mesmo se erguido do sofá quando praticamente gritara aquela frase.

Rony paralisou por alguns instantes, encarando o pai estupefato. Logo após, gradativamente, perdia a cor. Mais mortes causadas pela guerra?

- Em que confronto eles morreram? – perguntara Rony com a voz sumindo. Provavelmente, pelo jeito que o pai havia dito, eles eram bons amigos. Apesar de que seu pai era rodeado de bons amigos.

- Eles... – nesse momento, o semblante que parecia dolorido começou a relaxar e ganhar uma expressão de esclarecimento. Ele ergueu o jornal que ainda estava em suas mãos, olhando algo que parecia não ter dado valor no momento em que o lera. – Rony, preciso fazer umas pesquisas. – nesse momento, ele saiu correndo, passando por Rony pela porta.

- Pai, espera! – gritou Rony enquanto o via desaparecer, ainda escorado no batente da porta, já que seria obviamente atropelado se não tivesse saído do caminho de seu pai.

- Converse com sua mãe, ela ficará feliz em vê-lo! – ele berrou enquanto sumia no corredor.

Mas o que raios ele tinha visto naquele momento no jornal?

Hermione encontrava-se agora na Estação de King Cross com uma carta em mãos. Utilizava roupas trouxas, pois não estava em um lugar apropriado para utilizar roupas bruxas. Lia-se no envelope: _"Carta de Convocação"._

"_Pareço não estar tendo muita sorte nessa infiltração. Obviamente, não sairei viva desse encontro com o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. Mas não adianta me precipitar, talvez uma hora minha sorte mude e quero crer que seja logo. Minha vida depende disso."_, pensava Hermione enquanto olhava em volta, procurando a pessoa que a "guiaria", pois como era de fora do país, obviamente não sabia como encontrar a estação 9 ¾.

Logo alguém se aproximou. Era incrivelmente fácil saber diferenciar um comensal da multidão de trouxas. Primeiro, porque eles se vestiam muito mal. Depois, a careta de desgosto que eles pareciam não fazer nenhuma questão de esconder dava para notar a quilômetros.

- Srta Lavransdatter? – falou ao se aproximar, recebendo um sinal positivo de Hermione. – Por favor, me acompanhe. – falou enquanto virava-se, sem esperar qualquer reação.

Hermione o seguiu em silêncio, colocando a carta em seu bolso. Poucos minutos depois, estavam na estação escondida magicamente. Era manhã, o que significava que chegaria apenas à noite a Hogwarts. Na carta falava gentilmente para que ela levasse algo para comer, pois a viagem era "longa".

Logo Hermione estava fazendo o normal caminho que, quando estudante, sempre fazia no retorno às aulas. Pena que daquela vez estava ali para motivos que não eram estudos... como tudo era mais fácil na época de escola... os objetivos eram mais claros, a escola não significava que estava próxima de entrar em um túmulo e outras coisinhas _tão banais_...

As horas foram passando enquanto ela encarava a janela, vendo as paisagens mudarem gradativamente.

Quando finalmente caiu a noite e ficou claro que chegariam em pouco tempo, a porta de sua cabine foi aberta, assustando-a levemente. Acreditava que estava sozinha no enorme trem.

- Bem Vinda, Srta Lavransdatter. – cumprimentou educadamente um homem que não conhecia, mas provavelmente a recíproca não era verdadeira. De certa forma, já estava acostumada. Mas estranhou o fato de ele não ter dificuldade ao pronunciar seu falso nome. – Sou Wiltord e por um curto período de tempo eu irei acompanhá-la para que não se perca dentro do grande castelo de Hogwarts. Dizem que veio de outro país. Noruega, certo?

Hermione simplesmente sorriu ligeiramente ao perceber o porquê de não ter tido dificuldade. Não esperava encontrar alguém muito comunicativo, muito menos inteligente e amigável.

- Correto, Sr Wiltord. - respondeu, tentando não demonstrar nada, apenas mantendo o leve sorriso em seus lábios. Não sabia se ficava com uma aparência arrogante ou algo mais amável. Por isso, decidiu-se por manter-se no muro.

Wiltord era um homem bem alto, mas não tinha um físico atlético, o que ela pôde notar quando ele adentrou a cabine e sentou-se frente a ela. Na verdade, seu corpo era magro e de uma pele pálida, indicando que pouco fazia exercícios, além de nunca sair de lugares cobertos. Os cabelos negros eram curtos, um pouco abaixo da orelha, e lisos, boa parte dos fios era jogado para a esquerda. Os traços de seu rosto eram bonitos, amigáveis, principalmente pelo leve sorriso acolhedor que existia em seus lábios, convidando a uma conversa agradável por horas à fio. O óculos de aro fino lhe dava uma aparência de inteligência e acentuava a íris castanha.

Nunca imaginou que houvesse alguém para lhe dar as boas vindas, muito menos que esse alguém fosse tão diferente do que imaginava dos Comensais da Morte.

- Gosto da Noruega. - ele continuou, naquela voz amável - Um belo país, uma pena que deva ter perdido seu sotaque pelo tempo que passou aqui. Mas não a chamaram para que eu fique batendo papo com a senhorita. Vim apenas lhe dar alguns avisos importantes antes de guiá-la pelo castelo. Na verdade, acredito que vim apenas reforça-los...

Hermione continuou emudecida, enquanto ele voltava os olhos para a janela e encarava-a, momentaneamente perdido em pensamentos.

- Primeiro, pode trocar sua roupa, afinal estamos quase chegando a um local onde trouxas não podem nos ver. – ele sorriu e Hermione só notou naquele momento que ainda usava a camiseta amarela com alguns estampados em vermelho e uma calça jeans azul.

- Ah, claro... Volto daqui a pouco. – Hermione levantou-se, pegando a muda de roupas que trouxera em uma sacola, saindo da cabine e indo para a logo em frente, fechando as portas para ter privacidade.

Retornou após alguns minutos, já trocada. Não queria ficar chamando atenção com aquela roupa extravagante, por isso trocara sua blusa por uma acinzentada e pôs uma calça social de um tom cinza chumbo. Ficava bonito, ela gostava de se vestir, apesar de tudo.

- Então, sr Wiltord. Ao que se refere quando diz sobre avisos que necessita reforçar? – ela perguntara assim que adentrou a cabine novamente, arrumando suas coisas meticulosamente em sua sacola. Percebia que ele analisava o que fazia tão meticulosamente quanto ela estava arrumando.

- Reforçar os prováveis primeiros avisos que a senhorita deve ter recebido. Primeiro, sobre Lacbel, apesar de achar que...

- Lacbel? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção dele. Poderia ser mal-educado interromper, mas do que exatamente ele estava falando?

Ele observou-a momentaneamente espantado. Repentinamente, adquiriu um ar levemente amedrontado, como se tivesse falado a pior das blasfêmias. O que havia dito de errado?

- Não posso acreditar que não a avisaram sobre Lacbel! – podia perceber que ele parecia apavorado. – Por Merlin, que sorte que achei que deveria reforçar os avisos obrigatórios que devem dar aos novatos! – aliviou-se um pouco quando ele disse aquilo, pois sentiu-se repentinamente descoberta.

- Pode ser que não dei o devido valor... – tentava amenizar, mas, pelo que via, o aviso era extremamente urgente para ser ignorado daquele modo.

- Não, esse aviso todo novato escuta. Para a própria _segurança_. – havia um ar realmente sombrio ao falar aquilo no semblante de Wiltord.

Hermione começou a ficar levemente preocupada. Quando ele havia dito sobre os avisos, imaginava ser sobre Bellatrix, a comensal lunática de Voldemort. E afinal... quem era Lacbel ou o que era Lacbel para temerem tanto?

- Sobre o quê eu acabei não sendo avisada? – ainda mantinha a calma, apesar de tudo.

- Melhor eu contar desde o começo. Assim tudo se tornará mais esclarecido ao invés de dar apenas um aviso solto. Sinta-se com sorte, você ouvirá a versão mais fiel do relato, pois fui um dos que presenciaram o show de horrores.

Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar uma expressão de incredulidade. Achava que ele estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. O que teria acontecido de tão horrível? Ele ter se enfurecido e lançado uma _Maldição Cruciatus_ em alguém?

- Primeiro, compreenda que Lacbel não foi recrutado como normalmente fazemos. O _próprio Lorde das Trevas_ apareceu com ele cerca de um ano atrás. Os boatos de que "um monstro" mudou o curso da guerra não são mentiras. É a mais pura verdade. Talvez as únicas coisas fantasiosas são que ele tornou nossos soldados mais fortes. Mentira. Ele, _literalmente_, ganhou as batalhas sozinho.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e sentiu aquele frio na espinha. Nem mesmo conseguia falar enquanto seu cérebro tentava processar tanta força e habilidade. Onde Voldemort conseguiu isso? Teria sido a procura de um recruta perfeito que o fizera começar a perder? Enquanto tentava processar, ele continuava seu relato.

- O Lorde das Trevas ordenou para que todos _nunca _tocassem em Lacbel. Mas, depois do primeiro impacto da aparição dele, do medo começamos a sentir inveja. Lacbel se tornou como um guarda-costas dele, como acontece até hoje. Poucas vezes Lacbel faz uma missão longe dele.

"_Que fato interessante"_, pensou Hermione.

- Mas... - ela ia perguntar sobre Bellatrix, mas não podia. Ela não sabia nada de dentro dos comensais. Precisava fazer outra pergunta rapidamente – por que o Lorde ordenou que nunca tocassem nele?

- Esse é o ponto crucial da história, senhorita. Lacbel, desde que apareceu, usa uma capa negra por cima de seu corpo e um capuz. Ele _nunca _tira e veste roupas que, quando precisa expor parte de seu corpo, como um braço ou uma mão, está também encoberto. Se tivéssemos **ideia **do que ele faria quando o tocássemos, não teríamos nem sequer imaginado fazer a loucura. Foi por causa dessa capa que **aconteceu**.

Ele dava um suspense tão grande que Hermione já estava sentindo seu coração ficar mais acelerado. Mas não podia ficar com medo naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu? Acredito que alguém tenha tentado retirar a capa... – ela falava num tom lógico e ainda frio, mas curiosa para saber o que tanto era temido.

- Queríamos desacreditar Lacbel. Ele tinha aparecido e pegado a posição mais desejada de todos. E do _nada_. – ele gostava de enfatizar aquilo. Podia sentir ainda um tom de inveja. – Então, fizemos um desafio... quem teria a coragem de desobedecer a ordem do Lorde das Trevas e arrancar a capa dele. Um de nós teve a coragem... ou estupidez o suficiente.

Ele estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de continuar numa voz gutural.

- Aconteceu no Átrio do Ministério da Magia... O Lorde das Trevas estava indo pegar um dos elevadores e Lacbel, como sempre, ia logo atrás dele. O nome do comensal era Crabbe... devia ser por isso que fez aquela loucura. Era um dos mais inúteis, devia estar querendo se mostrar. Ele teve a coragem – ou burrice – de ficar na frente de Lacbel, impedindo que passasse, e foi com a mão diretamente no broxe esquisito que ele usa.

- Broxe esquisito? – perguntou, retraindo as sobrancelhas. Não era comum alguém denominar um broxe de "esquisito".

- Sim, broxe esquisito... é como sabemos diferenciar Lacbel dos outros comensais. Ele usa um broxe dourado que mais parece um medalhão. Quando se chega mais perto, pode-se ver um dragão desenhado em alto relevo. Se aquilo não estivesse na altura do pescoço, poderíamos dizer com certeza que seria um medalhão.

Hermione fez um sinal de que compreendia e um movimento com a mão para que prosseguisse com o relato, apesar de achar muito estranho a descrição do tal broxe. Nunca vira nada parecido com aquilo antes.

- Bom, assim que ele tocou Lacbel... Lacbel pegou no braço dele. Crabbe paralisou imediatamente. Todos nós paramos para ver. Nunca me arrependi tanto por ter feito algo. Crabbe ficou paralisado por segundos, sem mover um músculo. Nem ele, nem Lacbel. De repente, teve uma luz muito ofuscante e Crabbe começou a gritar. Ainda ouço os gritos de agonia dele em meus pesadelos. Quando voltamos a enxergar, ele estava no chão, parecendo receber a _Maldição Cruciatus. _Mas não era. Ele estava, literalmente, queimando por dentro! Alguma coisa começou a atacá-lo e perfurá-lo de verdade, foi assim que descobrimos que estava queimando. Ele não parava de gritar enquanto as coisas continuavam a atacá-lo. Depois de minutos, tudo que sobrou dele foi algo melequento, numa poça de sangue quente. - ele fazia um ar tão sinistro que tornava o relato ainda mais sombrio do que já era.

Hermione estava horrorizada. Sabia que Crabbe, pai ou filho, tinham pouco do dom da inteligência, mas ainda eram bem ruins... no entanto, não desejaria uma morte tão horrenda dessas para nenhum inimigo seu. Mas, pelo visto, Lacbel pouco parecia se importar em matar. _E do pior jeito. _Respirou fundo, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava assustada.

- E o Lorde das Trevas? – perguntou, pois, pelo que se lembrava, ele estava indo para os elevadores. Como ele não pôde ter visto toda aquela cena ou ouvido estando lá? – O que fez?

- Depois de tudo, enquanto ainda estávamos chocados, ele só falou isso: "_Isso é o que acontece quando não dão ouvidos às minhas ordens..._". Então, deu as costas e Lacbel continuou a segui-lo. Como se não houvesse acontecido nada...

Hermione podia ter certeza de que ele estava falando sério, pois em momento algum ele parecia ter dado uma pequena deixa de que estava se divertindo em assustá-la. Não, parecia que aquilo era real.

- Bom, é por isso que sempre avisamos aos novos recrutas. _Nunca. Jamais _toque em_ Lacbel._ Não, se deseja continuar vivo ou morrer de forma rápida e indolor. Ele não é misericordioso, acredite. – ele suspirou, parecendo ter retirado um grande peso dos ombros quando os relaxou. – Além de saber desse aviso importante, lembre-se também que Lacbel nunca fala, jamais segue ordens de ninguém, além do próprio Lorde das Trevas, e é um dos mais fiéis. É bem difícil dizer quem é mais fiel. Bellatrix ou ele.

- Bellatrix? – perguntara Hermione vendo a brecha perfeita – Quem é?

- Antes de Lacbel aparecer, Bellatrix costumava ser o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. – ele falara de modo automático. Com certeza, ele era confiável.

- E como ela se sentiu... hum... depois de ser... "dispensada"? – perguntou de modo sutil, fazendo-o erguer os olhos de modo maroto. – Creio que não muito feliz...?

- Ficou furiosa. Desde o dia que Lacbel apareceu, Bellatrix, assim que encontra com ele longe do Lorde das Trevas, quer tentar matá-lo de todo o jeito. Isso me fez lembrar do outro aviso que preciso lhe dar. Lembre-se de tentar evitar cruzar com ela. Bellatrix é inconfundível, ela é completamente louca pelo Lorde e tem um temperamento instável. Por isso, nunca se sabe quando ela vai decidir querer te atacar porque está de mau-humor. Ultimamente, ele está meio perene... o mau-humor, claro. – ele sorrira com ar maldoso.

- E como ela ainda não morreu, se Lacbel deve ser bem mais forte que ela? -

perguntara impressionada. Sabia que Bellatrix era maluca, mas não a tal ponto.

- Acredito que o Lorde deve ter dado alguma ordem para que Lacbel não a mate. Normalmente, quando ocorre esses encontros, Lacbel simplesmente a ignora e esquiva-se quando ela tenta tocá-lo. – falou com ar natural, como se esses encontros já fossem completamente comuns.

- Existe mais alguém com problemas mal resolvidos com quem eu deva tomar cuidado? - ela perguntou, achando que provavelmente devia ser importante ter uma lista de todos os propensos excêntricos da área. Além do próprio Lorde das Trevas, é claro.

- Os mais problemáticos eu já alertei. O resto é só você ter paciência. Espero não ter te intimidado contando essas coisas, mas é importante avisar para não ocorrer outro fato desagradável. Boa sorte com o seu encontro com o Lorde. Deve estar muito honrada. – ele sorriu enquanto ouvia o trem parando. Chegaram à estação, obviamente devia ser quase meia noite.

- Muito. – sorrira forçadamente nesse momento. Ela realmente preferia dispensar essa "honra" por sua vida. Mas não havia mais volta.

- Siga-me, senhorita. – ele falou, levantando-se da cabine e abrindo a porta – Acabamos de chegar. Em poucos minutos você já estará dentro do castelo de Hogwarts. – ele sorrira amigável. Era encorajador, mas realmente nada conseguiria realmente deixa-la relaxada.

Levantou-se e o seguiu. Logo ela descobriria se acabaria numa cela, num túmulo ou outro lugar ainda pior... inteira ou aos pedaços.

(*) Mancebo é onde se pendura os casacos e chapéus. Normalmente encontrasse próximo da porta de entrada e saída.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Tigres e Dragões - Capítulo 11**_

Hermione quase não reconhecia os corredores que percorrera durante seus sete anos como estudante de Hogwarts enquanto seguia logo atrás de Wiltord, que indicava o caminho teoricamente desconhecido para ela.

Durante o percurso, Wiltord explanava um pouco da história e do significado do castelo. Muitas vezes quis corrigi-lo ou consertar alguns equívocos em seus contos, mas sempre lembrava-se a tempo de que era uma estrangeira. Atuava como uma pessoa que não lia com freqüência sobre a história inglesa – mas não significava que ela não lesse nada.

Repentinamente, Wiltord decidira se calar, quando seus ouvidos já estavam se acostumando com a voz e os diversos equívocos, e analisava os quadros que dormiam – ou pareciam fazer isso. Desviou os olhos do que estava fazendo para saber a causa. Ele olhava diretamente para frente e descobrira que estavam quase chegando à gárgula que dava acesso ao escritório dos diretores.

E alguém os recepcionava logo na frente.

Percebeu o porquê de Wiltord ter se calado tão instantaneamente. Mesmo daquela distância, percebeu pela luz refletida das tochas algo dourado na altura do pescoço. Apesar da capa negra comum dos comensais que utilizava, o capuz continuava sobre sua cabeça, mesmo que naqueles tempos mostrar o rosto fosse comum.

"_Então, esse é Lacbel._", pensou Hermione enquanto se aproximavam. Os olhos analíticos, conforme se aproximavam, começavam a focar-se cada vez mais sobre o broxe dourado, que, para seu completo espanto, realmente existia e do jeito que havia sido descrito. Era hipnotizante. "_Nunca vi nada parecido com isso!_".

- E-entã-ão, srta Lavransdatter. – Wiltord perdera todo e qualquer sinal de confiança e amabilidade. Seu corpo parecia mais rijo que o normal também, provavelmente tentando esconder que tremia. – Este é... é o sr Lacbel. – ele tentava o melhor possível falar sem gaguejar, no entanto sua voz mudara para algo gutural e forçado – Ele va-va-vai leva-lo... quer dizer! Leva-la até nosso mestre. – nesse momento, ele virou-se para a gárgula e falou a senha apressadamente – Presente de Natal. – _que senha estranha era aquela?_

- Obrig... – começara a dizer, mas, antes de poder terminar de agradecer, Wiltord saíra apressadamente, como uma lebre desesperada, fazendo-a esquecer sobre a senha esquisita.

Quando virou-se para Lacbel, este simplesmente começara a seguir em direção a escada sem falar nada ou mesmo gesticular para que o seguisse. Mas o fez, começando a subir logo atrás dele pelas escadas.

Dera-lhe uma vontade imensa de tentar descobrir quem estava por baixo daquela capa negra. No entanto, precisava ser o mais discreta possível, pois provavelmente se fez aquela atrocidade com Crabbe, obviamente era por não querer ser revelado. Imaginava que também não quisesse por métodos de pesquisa.

"_Mas o que você está pensando, Hermione? Não veio para ficar fuçando a vida de um comensal, veio procurar por Harry! Atenha-se a isso!_", reclamava mentalmente consigo mesma, mas aquilo era mais forte do que ela, enquanto observava o comportamento dele.

Finalmente, encontravam-se de frente a porta de carvalho e tudo que sua mente estava fazendo foi focada em um só ponto. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, pois sabia o que encontraria logo adiante. "_Calma absoluta, Hermione. Você pensou em tudo, seu disfarce é perfeito, nenhuma utilização mágica para modificar sua aparência. Nada pode te comprometer._", repetia aquelas palavras numa velocidade incrível dentro de sua mente dentro do pouco tempo que Lacbel teve para abrir a porta e lhe dar passagem.

Adentrou o escritório, que parecia ter sido modificado muito pouco, tirando que o ar lá dentro tornara-se mais pesado ao encarar a única pessoa presente no aposento e que, obviamente, só poderia ser... Lord Voldemort.

Por mais que Harry tivesse explicado a aparência dele, Hermione sempre achou que ele estaria exagerando por ser seu arquiinimigo. Mas, vendo-o pessoalmente, ela constatou que Harry havia sido até gentil demais ao descrevê-lo e não pôde deixar de perder alguns milésimos de segundo a observar a face animalesca que mantinha sua concentração em alguns papéis que carregava entre as mãos. No intuito de retirar rapidamente a provável face de choque que apoderou-se de seu rosto, começou a analisar o resto do aposento.

Foi então que percebeu que havia algo de muito errado ali. Estava tão acostumada com o escritório cheio de bugigangas excêntricas de Dumbledore que se esquecera de que a professora McGonagall havia revolucionado aquele espaço quando se tornara a diretora. No entanto, os estranhos objetos estavam espalhados pelas estantes, assim como livros de todas as grossuras possíveis. O chapéu seletor encontrava-se em cima da estante e mesmo o poleiro de Fawkes continuava ao lado da escrivaninha, mesmo que a ave estivesse dentro da Sede da Resistência – como se a antiga professora de transfiguração nunca tivesse mexido em _nada_.

"_Que eu me lembre, a professora McGonagall havia retirado tudo isso e colocado no segundo andar do escritório, para onde nunca ia. Ela me disse que mesmo que alguns objetos a entristecessem, joga-los fora ou doa-los lhe parecia uma traição. Por isso ela os havia guardado. Então, por que tudo isso parece ter voltado ao lugar novamente?_"

- Sente-se, srta... – ouviu a voz aguda e tão fria que sentiu os pêlos dos braços a se arrepiar, mas ainda havia um quê cordial e cavalheiro. Seus olhos desviaram-se em direção ao Lorde, fazendo contato visual direto. Encontrava-se sentado logo atrás da escrivaninha ainda com os papéis em mãos, mas logo ele desviara os olhos novamente aos papéis, retornando a falar pouco depois. – Lavransdatter. Pronunciei certo seu nome? – perguntou, dirigindo os olhos vermelhos a si novamente, enquanto indicava a cadeira logo a frente da escrivaninha para que sentasse.

- Perfeitamente, Milorde. – respondeu, sorrindo com delicadeza, tentando expressar cordialidade e esconder a surpresa da situação inesperada, enquanto seguia para sentar-se na cadeira logo a frente. Sentira as duas tentativas dele de penetrar sua mente, mas não treinara arduamente aquela habilidade para ser pega numa situação ridícula. – Agradeço a preocupação.

Ele apenas sorriu levemente, provavelmente para não tornar seu rosto mais distorcido e feio do que já era. Não sabia o porquê daquele sorriso, mas nenhuma das alternativas que ela pôde imaginar eram boas. Seus olhos, mesmo que não quisessem, acabaram se desviando para o brilho dourado do broxe de Lacbel, que só naquele momento percebera de repente encontrar-se ao lado do Lorde. "_Nossa, poderia jurar que ele ainda estava atrás de mim. Devo ter fixado muita atenção no Lorde para notar. Deve ser isso._"

- Convoquei-a aqui para saber de perto se parece tão digna quanto a descrevem em sua ficha. Recebi ótimas observações a seu respeito. – ele comentou enquanto repousava o que agora tivera a certeza de ser sua ficha sobre a mesa. – Liderou uma equipe de novatos a uma das tantas filiais de aurores e conseguiu, mesmo que com tantos inexperientes, sucesso na missão de resgate. Pelo que soube, não houve qualquer baixa para o _nosso_ lado.

Hermione tentava pensar na melhor resposta àquilo. Não podia ser muito humilde, porque comensais não o são, mas tampouco poderia demonstrar arrogância demais, pois poderia causar reações adversas em seu "mestre".

- É um belo elogio que tenham ressaltado o sucesso que obtivemos como apenas meu, mas acredito que tenham exagerado. – deu um sorriso de lado, enquanto continuava – Provavelmente, os aurores deviam ser tão inexperientes quanto nós. Ganhamos por número e o elemento surpresa também nos ajudou bastante. – era um teste de improviso que ela detestava. Odiava não ter muito controle da situação e ter de se adequar a ela sem um mínimo de conhecimento anterior.

"_Por que tudo tem que sair do modo que eu não imagino? Vim preparada para engolir toda uma enxurrada de arrogância e agora me vejo numa guerra de etiqueta. _Isso _faz _toda_ a diferença!_", reclamava mentalmente por ter de fazer um planejamento apressado e retirar do seu banco de memória tudo que tivesse lido sobre regras de etiqueta e educação refinada.

- Não seja tão humilde, Lavransdatter. – houve uma leve mudança no tom de voz. Embora falasse com formalidade, sentia a autoridade que emanava dele. Sabia que, embora parecesse gentil, ele mantinha bem claro de que ela continuava em um nível abaixo dele. – Fiquei muito interessado e pedi um relatório mais detalhado sobre o ocorrido. Sua habilidade com a varinha é incomparável, provavelmente adquirida no conflito que se sucedeu faz algum tempo na Noruega, como mencionado em sua ficha. – aquela voz aveludada, num tom deliberadamente calmo, tornava o momento aterradoramente tenso. Como ela podia estar conversando tão corriqueiramente com o maior bruxo das trevas do século XX?

- A necessidade faz o homem. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso levemente convencido nos lábios. Sua atitude foi tão natural e impensada que, se não fosse seu alto auto-controle, teria demonstrado o medo da reação que ele poderia fazer com aquele comentário.

- Uma observação muito sábia. – ele respondeu ainda com um ar muito calmo. Ele era indecifrável, suas atitudes, apesar de serem lógicas, eram completamente incoerentes com a imagem que pintavam dele ou que ele mesmo fazia questão de demonstrar. Agora, a imagem que fazia dele parecia completamente distorcida. E sabia que acabara por adentrar num terreno _extremamente_ perigoso. – Acredito que seja tão sagaz quanto é boa em duelos. Minhas impressões da senhorita excederam minhas expectativas. Impressiono-me que alguém com tanto talento tenha se interessado em ingressar em meu exército para defender minha _causa_. Ultimamente, estamos em uma maré de terríveis incompetentes. – não conseguia parar de pensar em como era estranho ouvi-lo de modo tão cavalheiro – Não quero desperdiçar tanto talento com missões inúteis. Por isso desejo que permaneça aqui, Lavransdatter, servindo-me diretamente.

- Seria uma honra, Milorde. Principalmente para mim, que sou apenas uma novata. – apesar da aparente calma e do sorriso que demonstrava uma leve arrogância, Hermione só conseguia imaginar a enorme da enrascada que havia acabado de entrar. O pior era saber que não haveria como fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ele perceberia sua jogada e poderia fazer até pior: invertê-la.

- Novata é um termo relativo. – ele sorriu minimamente e ela percebeu seus olhos brilharem - Espero que se adapte, logo começarei a lhe dar alguma tarefa. – ele virou na direção de Lacbel, mudando completamente o tom de voz. – Chame o comensal que a acompanhou para que a leve a um dos aposentos do castelo. – era seco, indiferente. Era _daquele_ jeito que o imaginava e que se preparara tanto aquela manhã para aturar.

Ela observou Lacbel sair do aposento sem falar nada ou gesticular que cumpriria o que ordenava. Apenas poderia supor que estava indo procurar pelo comensal. Depois de poucos minutos, ele voltou sozinho, caminhando até o lado do Lorde das Trevas.

- Chamou-o como ordenei? – ele perguntou de modo ríspido, olhando-o de soslaio e com um quê perigoso.

Pela primeira vez, viu Lacbel fazer algo além de caminhar e permanecer parado como uma estátua. Abaixou e ergueu a cabeça levemente, confirmando. Ele simplesmente _não_ falava. Poderia adicionar na lista que provavelmente era mudo. "_Droga, Hermione, não é para ficar fazendo pesquisa inútil sobre comensais. Você já tem uma Horcrux que está procurando a mais de um ano, sem sucesso; Harry desaparecido e este, para só aumentar mais o tanto de coisas que precisa fazer, ainda pede para procurar uma garota desaparecida faz 7 anos. Para completar com chave de ouro, teve o azar de dar boas impressões ao Lorde das Trevas e ele decidir te prender aqui no castelo. Não, não, muito ruim a situação para querer fazer algo tão banal e arriscado. Já estou atarefada demais!_"

Poucos minutos mais tarde, nos quais imperou o silêncio, este foi quebrado pelo bater da porta. Três batidas ritmadas na madeira.

- Entre! – falou o Lorde displicentemente, logo sendo atendido, já que Wiltord já abria a porta vagarosamente e começava a adentrar o aposento, mas parando apenas alguns centímetros da porta.

- Vim fazer o que ordenou, Milorde. Levar a senhorita para os aposentos. – ele falou tentando ao máximo ignorar a presença de Lacbel, que permanecia estático ao lado do Lorde. Era o que notava, já que ele mantinha os olhos pregados neste último.

- Muito bem. Avise para que tragam todos os pertences de Lavransdatter para o castelo. Ela ficará aqui de agora em diante. – sentenciou o Lorde ainda dirigindo-se ao comensal, que fez uma reverência, consentindo com a recente ordem.

Hermione não se abalou com aquilo, pois o objeto mais comprometedor que tinha estava em seu bolso. O galeão mágico sempre era carregado com ela. Todas as cartas que recebia eram queimadas e já havia avisado seus contatos de que não poderia receber mais cartas dali para frente.

Seguiu Wiltord pela porta, desaparecendo pouco depois.

Voldemort a seguiu com os olhos até que ela desaparecesse. Passado mais alguns minutos, uniu as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto apoiava os braços em cima da escrivaninha, sem despregar os olhos da porta.

- Verificou-a, como ordenei?

- Sim. – Lacbel respondera com sua voz enrouquecida, mas sem complementar mais nada. Voldemort sabia que Lacbel não iria responder o que realmente desejava, mas ele já sabia disso. Era o único método de ele demonstrar rebeldia. Ele _sempre_ soube daquilo.

- Quais feitiços e poções mágicas estava utilizando?

- Nenhuma, Milorde. A aparência que demonstra é a verdadeira, sem qualquer modificação mágica. – apesar de continuar com a sua voz insensível, para quem conhecia tão bem quanto o próprio Lorde das Trevas, sabia que havia algo de diferente. Sua insensibilidade era _forçada_.

- Muito interessante. – comentou enquanto voltava-se para a escrivaninha e olhava para a porta de carvalho fixamente. – Resta apenas duas possibilidades... ou é realmente quem diz que é ou alguém realmente inteligente.

"_Se for uma infiltrada, tenho que admitir que foi inteligente não utilizar meios mágicos para disfarçar sua verdadeira aparência. Caso não seja, pode ser uma ótima aliada. Perfeita aliada._"

- Vamos, Lacbel. – chamou, sem mesmo olha-lo, começando a caminhar para fora do aposento.

Lacbel logo o seguiu, como a sombra silenciosa – como parecia desde sempre.

Não fora exatamente a noite mais tranqüila que já tivera em sua vida, mas Hermione conseguiu encontrar a paz dos sonhos. No entanto, ela durou poucas horas, assim que acordou extremamente cedo, hábito ganho em sua luta pela sobrevivência.

Notou, assim que se sentou na cama, que seus pertences já estavam ali. Obviamente, haviam mandado algum elfo doméstico traze-los. A primeira coisa que fez, para relaxar, foi começar a organizar tudo perfeitamente no ambiente, como se esperasse ficar ali por um tempo demasiadamente longo. Depois de verificar se tudo estava no lugar, foi examinar quanto tempo poderia manter aquele disfarce.

A maquiagem provavelmente não acabaria antes dos 5 meses e a chapinha... não tinha luz elétrica em Hogwarts, mas Hermione sabia que poderia resolver esse problema facilmente. No entanto, para o seu horror, justamente a tintura de cabelo estava com estoque baixo, provavelmente daria apenas um mês. Como ia arranjar tintura sem magia! Como ela iria disfarçar seu cabelo castanho?

Ela precisava arranjar um plano para solucionar o problema da tintura antes de se completar um mês ou tudo iria por água abaixo. Onde já se viu uma Puro-Sangue odiadora de trouxas usando química _trouxa_ para se embelezar? Não duvidava nada que em algum momento havia sido verificada e se seu cabelo trocasse de cor estranhamente e fizessem nova verificação perceberiam a jogada que estava fazendo.

Sua primeira decisão fora querer organizar seu tempo enquanto começava a caminhar de um lado a outro do aposento. De dia, enquanto ela ainda tivesse tempo para si, tentaria verificar alguma pista do Diadema, arrancar alguma informação dos comensais sobre Harry e, finalmente e última opção, pensar sobre a garota desaparecida. Pelos seus cálculos matemáticos, a última tarefa deveria ser difícil... em 7 anos as pessoas que haviam estudado com ela já teriam se formado ou estariam... cursando o sétimo ano. Também teria os quadros e fantasmas que perambulavam pelo castelo. De qualquer forma, não era a prioridade.

Quanto à noite, seria para planejar como resolver o problema do seu cabelo, pelo menos durante seu primeiro mês. Mas gostaria de resolve-lo rápido, antes que fosse tarde demais e não houvesse mais tempo quando surgisse a idéia. Depois desse planejamento prévio, decidiu novamente deitar-se na cama e observar o teto do aposento.

Ficou pensando por algum tempo sobre o dia anterior. Analisando-o mais friamente, tentou encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse dizer que estava sendo enganada e que já deviam saber sobre quem era. A única coisa que encontrou foi um evento muito estranho, antes de se encontrar com o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

"_Wiltord realmente falou _'_Presente de Natal_'_ como a senha de passagem para o escritório. Tenho certeza do que ouvi... mas eu não posso acreditar que realmente seja isso. Quem coloca a senha normalmente não é o recente dono do castelo? Não faz muito sentido_...", refletia levemente incomodada. O verdadeiro possuidor do castelo não seria o Lorde?

Retirando esse detalhe e um pouco do comportamento do Lorde, tudo parecia correr perfeitamente... exceto o fato de achar que ele estava desconfiado de alguma coisa. Ele queria mantê-la por perto. Era um velho ditado trouxa... "_Manter os amigos perto e os inimigos ainda mais próximos._"

Mais do que nunca, Hermione precisava encarnar sua personagem fictícia.

A primeira coisa que ela deveria fazer era redescobrir naquele castelo a biblioteca e rezar para não se horrorizar pelo estado depredado em que ela provavelmente se encontrava.

Saiu de seus aposentos, começando a caminhar pelo castelo. Percebeu que, apesar de conhecer várias das armadilhas, não lembrava-se de quase nada sobre seus caminhos e descobriu-se levemente perdida dentro dos corredores. O que seria apenas uma máscara tornara-se real, enquanto tentava se situar no enorme castelo.

Andou por várias horas, cansativamente, mas nem sequer cogitou pedir ajuda aos comensais que perambulavam. Não podia confiar neles e seu orgulho, que normalmente engolia quando estava com os amigos e aliados, começava a aparecer.

Finalmente, vislumbrou a entrada tão conhecida da biblioteca. Conseguiu encontrar após horas perambulando. Enquanto se aproximava, olhou o relógio de corda em seu pulso para perceber quanto tempo perdera e ficou levemente aborrecida ao perceber que já era hora do almoço. Perdeu preciosas horas do seu dia a caminhar erraticamente por aqueles corredores iguais.

"_Ficarei sem almoço, mesmo. Demorei muito para chegar e ter de sair. Além disso, preciso agora recuperar esse tempo perdido. Cada segundo é muito importante._", resmungava mentalmente, descobrindo que não era só ela que perderia o almoço naquele dia ao finalmente chegar a entrada e analisar o ambiente.

Assim que aparecera no vão da porta, vários rostos de alunos ergueram-se para saber quem era. Não demorou muitos minutos para novamente abaixarem-se com ar derrotado à leitura de seus livros ou a escrita de trabalhos nos pergaminhos. Pareciam cansados, sem esperança.

Ignorou-os, logo caminhando para perto das enormes estantes, que, para seu completo alívio, pareciam intactas. Passava a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a poeira que se desprendia do material pouco usado. Uma sensação saudosista por alguns momentos dominou sua mente, mas que logo retornou aos reais afazeres. Da outra vez, conseguiu achar duas Horcruxes através dos livros, mas aquela estava sendo a mais chata de encontrar relatos.

Procurou pelos assuntos desejados, já formando uma pilha, como se era esperado de Hermione, e encontrando o lugar apropriado para uma leitura concentrada. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, até um garoto decidir interrompê-la.

- De-descul... pe, senhora. M-mas já leu es... este livro? – ele perguntou indicando um dos livros que ainda não havia lido com um medo evidente. Ele devia estar fazendo um grande esforço para aquilo.

- Não. – respondera seca e com um olhar atravessado, fazendo-o suar mais friamente.

- P-pos-posso pega-lo por... por... por u-uns instan-tantes? – Hermione ficou intrigada com o porquê de ele estar tão obcecado pelo livro.

A curiosidade de Hermione venceu, enquanto virava a cabeça completamente na direção do garoto, que se encolhia. Sentiu toda a biblioteca ficar com um ar mais tenso enquanto fazia isso. Não conseguiu frear a vontade de observar as motivações do garoto.

De todas as tralhas retiradas da mente dele, naqueles poucos instantes de inspeção, soube a motivação. O garoto não tivera tempo de fazer o trabalho, ele precisava daquele livro, que tinha apenas um exemplar naquela ampla biblioteca, e o professor era extremamente _exigente_, assim se poderia dizer. A punição era severa e além da necessária com pirralhos da idade dele. Obviamente, ele acreditava que ela não poderia ser tão cruel quanto o professor.

O coração mole de Hermione não permitiria uma injustiça daquelas, mas sua razão dizia que não poderia cometer uma gafe ridícula. Comensais gostam de estraçalhar a vida alheia sem motivos e, caso ele existisse, ficaria mais divertido. O que fazer? Decidiu-se em pouco tempo.

Voltou-se ao seu livro, bufando, antes de falar.

- Sente-se aí, leia o que precisa e pare de me perturbar. – vendo a falta de reação do garoto, acrescentou em tom ameaçador – E faça rápido, antes que eu mude de idéia. – lançou outro olhar atravessado ao garoto, que decidira reagir sentando-se e pegando o livro, procurando rapidamente o que precisava.

"_Deveria ter simplesmente ignorado, ignorado! Seria o mais sensato a fazer! Não posso ficar arriscando meu disfarce por simples pirralhos._", refletia com um leve mau-humor por não ter conseguido domar seu lado emocional, enquanto continuava a ler.

Foi o único evento estranho daquele dia, assim como dos próximos quinze dias, onde fazia sua mesmíssima rotina. Já se acostumara a fazê-las. Cada ida à biblioteca mais rápida que a anterior.

Em mais um dia qualquer em que se encontrava ali com mais uma pilha de livros – começando a ficar levemente mais desatenta graças à chegada iminente do término de um mês e sem qualquer idéia brilhante para sua sinuca, pois perdia a hora dentro da biblioteca e já estava morta de sono ao chegar ao quarto –, percebeu novamente aquele ar de tensão no aposento. Passou-se apenas poucos segundos para sentir alguém ao seu lado. Mais um aluno não...

Ergueu os olhos, querendo demonstrar todo o mau-humor de ter novamente sido interrompida pela simples presença da pessoa. Ajudar uma vez era uma coisa, mas duas já era abusar da própria sorte. Iria mandar o pirralho se virar para achar algum outro livro do modo mais humilhante possível quando deparou-se com o próprio Lorde das Trevas a encara-la fixamente, abrandando quase imediatamente suas feições, mas contendo-as num ar indiferente e inexpressivo, antes que pudesse avançar para o choque do encontro inesperado.

- Bom dia, Lavransdatter. – ele disse em sua voz naturalmente gélida e cortante, mas ainda com aquele toque de cortesia.

- Bom dia, Milorde. – ela respondera ao cumprimento, sorrindo levemente – A que devo a honra?

- Muitos de meus comensais comentaram que a senhorita fica praticamente o dia inteiro dentro dessa biblioteca e me intriguei sobre seu interesse. – respondera com displicência, cruzando os braços, enquanto sentava-se no banco ao lado dela, com as costas para a mesa – Vejo que se interessa muito pela história bruxa inglesa. – ele comentou, enquanto levitava um deles até as mãos e analisava o título.

- Não tive oportunidade de ter acesso a tantos livros sem qualquer custo. E conhecer um pouco melhor a origem da cultura bruxa inglesa pode me ajudar a compreender o comportamento inglês e assim me portar melhor. – respondera na mesma displicência. Suas idéias estavam vindo em relâmpagos, parecia que estava ficando tão boa em conversas imprevisíveis quanto em reflexos em duelos.

- Parece que leva a sério o sábio ditado... "_Conhecimento é poder._" – ele dissera, aproximando o rosto do dela. Tinha um tom mais sibilante e surgia um leve sorriso no canto de seus finos lábios ao terminar a frase. – Você é um caso muito intrigante, Lavransdatter. São poucos comensais que chamam meu interesse como a senhorita.

- Não vejo o que há de interessante numa comensal que se interessa por cultura estrangeira. – respondera no mesmo tom baixo, tomando expressões de incompreensão. Esperava que ele não tivesse percebido o tom quase imperceptivelmente defensivo com que falara aquilo.

- Diga-me, Lavransdatter, o que essa biblioteca significa para você. – ele perguntou, ou o mais próximo que obviamente ele conseguia chegar disso, de modo calmo e relaxado. Hermione não entendeu porque mudar de assunto tão rápido, mas era melhor não ficar indagando abertamente sobre isso.

- Fonte de conhecimento. – respondera com certa simplicidade.

- Acredito que a senhorita seja muito boa para fazer lógicas, então, quando se diz que conhecimento é poder... – ele inclinou levemente a cabeça, mantendo um ar levemente divertido.

- Uma fonte de poder. – respondera, impressionada, agora olhando para as estantes. Toda aquela disponibilidade de livros, conhecimento... poder, como ele dizia, e, no entanto, todos eram completamente submissos e pouco interessados naquela velha biblioteca. – Isso não seria perigoso? Deixar tanto conhecimento a mercê de qualquer um? – perguntou antes de conseguir se frear. Não podia acreditar que aquela biblioteca estivesse intacta!

- O verdadeiro poder é para poucos, Lavransdatter, pois eles não sabem onde encontra-lo. Não importa ter o feitiço mais forte se não souber onde usa-lo, assim como não adianta ter exímia habilidade se não discerne qual a melhor a se utilizar em cada caso. – nesse momento, ele voltou os olhos para uma mesa logo atrás – Conhecimento, na mentalidade desses jovens, é perda de tempo. Conhecimento, na mentalidade da maior parte dos meus comensais, é inutilidade. Por isso que eu digo: "_Não existe ódio nem amor, apenas o poder e aqueles que são muito fracos para consegui-lo._" – ele voltara os olhos vermelhos na direção dela com um sorriso malévolo.

Mas ele se levantou, tornando novamente às expressões relaxadas – ou o que ela acreditava serem. Parecia ainda ter mais alguma coisa a dizer, apesar de não entender porquê ele disse tudo aquilo para ela. Ele teria julgado-a digna de confiança? Ah, aquilo estava mais complicado do que deveria ser!

- Encontre-me daqui uma semana em meu escritório, Lavransdatter. Tenho uma tarefa para lhe dar. Um comensal irá buscá-la, pois acredito que apenas descobrir o caminho para a biblioteca e o Salão Principal seja insatisfatório. – nesse momento, ele dera as costas, sem deixá-la ao menos falar qualquer coisa. – Boa leitura. – desejou, retornando o livro que pegara nas mãos à pilha e saindo tão silencioso e sorrateiro quanto adentrara no aposento. Próximo a porta da biblioteca, só percebendo-o naquele momento, Lacbel se encontrava estático, apenas movendo-se no momento que Voldemort passava, seguindo-o como um guarda-costas.

Hermione teve um pensamento ridículo naquele momento, mas que logo foi recriminado. Poderia jurar que, por alguns instantes, teve a certeza de ver uma versão maligna do próprio Dumbledore.

* * *

Demorei mais do que o necessário para postar por conta de problemas técnicos, desculpa pessoal D: Mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena ._. Até o próximo \o


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Tigres e Dragões – Capítulo 01**_

_- E viveram felizes para sempre. – falava uma voz aguda e fria, ao terminar um conto de fadas._

_O quarto tinha uma decoração cheia de tigres e dragões, num estilo de desenho infantil, por todas as paredes. Voldemort encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de um berço de madeira que, colocando o livro em sua outra mão, começara a balançar calmamente._

_Parecia haver alguém no berço, algum bebê. Queria saber quem era e pareceu arranjar a situação perfeita quando viu que Voldemort levantava-se e começava a se inclinar na direção do berço. Pretendia olhar por cima do ombro dele._

_Não fora preciso. A cena mudou, antes disso, e acabou se transformando no seu objeto de curiosidade, descobrindo também quem encontrava-se ali. Harry via-se de repente cara a cara com seu maior inimigo que, mesmo não tendo os indícios do que pretendia fazer sabia o que lhe era reservado logo mais._

_- Cuidado com o que pode descobrir... – os olhos vermelhos brilhavam malevolamente em sua direção, enquanto sentia-se impotente._

_Ele se aproximou e Harry já sabia que ele seria bombardeado com um carinhoso e nojento beijo de boa noite. No entanto, quando piscara os olhos com força para ver se realmente estava acontecendo aquilo, seu coração deu um pulo, quando viu o buraco negro do capuz de Lacbel a observá-lo de perto._

_- Acorde, Potter. – ouvira sua voz imperativa._

Harry abrira os olhos com brusquidão, sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer. Sentia seu coração aos pulos, parecendo tentar sair correndo de dentro de si desesperadamente. Sentia o suor a escorrer por sua testa, enquanto fixava seu olhar à sua frente. Sua visão do teto era impedida, pois Lacbel encontrava-se inclinado sobre ele.

- La-lac-cbel? – ele conseguiu dizer fracamente, quando conseguira sair um pouco do choque por acordar bruscamente.

- Consigo entender porque ser tão resistente a receber um feitiço, mas não entendo para que o contrário. – ele dissera indiferente, ficando novamente ereto, virando-se e saindo de seu campo de visão.

Quando finalmente Harry decidiu sair da paralisia provocada pelo sonho aterrorizante e pelo encontro com Lacbel, levantou-se da tábua e conseguiu parar Lacbel em tempo – pois este já se encontrava quase saindo pela porta da sua cela quando decidira se pronunciar.

- Espere! – nem mesmo notou o quão alto isso soou no momento.

Harry não tinha motivos para querer que Lacbel esperasse, fora apenas um impulso para fazê-lo parar, o que funcionara tempo o suficiente para conseguir perceber a estranheza da situação.

Fora acordado por Lacbel que se encontrava dentro da sua cela, com a porta aberta. Isso poderia não ser comum, nem muito lógico, mas poderia ser possível. Mas ter cinco comensais nocauteados do lado de fora da cela já não condizia com "possível", muito menos com "comum". A conclusão óbvia, para qualquer ser naquele planeta, era que Lacbel desejava que ele fugisse.

- Potter, tenho tarefas demais para esperar que você decida novamente falar. – a voz de Lacbel trouxe Harry novamente para o chão.

Novamente, por impulso, Harry dera apenas _longos_ dois passos e tentou – com sucesso pelo que percebia – segurar no braço de Lacbel e faze-lo parar antes mesmo de conseguir dar mais algum passo em frente. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo e ia arrancar dele.

Assim que ele fez Lacbel ficar de frente, por algum motivo, seu medalhão chamou-lhe a atenção como nunca em seus meses de reclusão.

Com aquela proximidade, percebeu os detalhes do desenho em alto relevo. O dragão tinha um corpo delgado e curvilíneo. As asas eram abertas uma de cada lado do corpo, deixando-o com um ar feroz, mas elegante. Era a parte mais chamativa do desenho. Ao seguir pelo corpo esguio, em sua cauda, formando um S, ele parecia segurar alguma coisa. O símbolo do Yin e Yang parecia um complemento da imagem significativo, apesar de não tão chamativo.

Foi uma tempestade de idéias desesperadoras ao perceber aquele pequeno símbolo seguro na cauda do dragão. Em menos de um segundo, respostas e perguntas jorraram em sua mente deixando-o cada vez mais perturbado.

A primeira verdade que caiu como uma pedra fora a certeza de não ter tido qualquer alucinação lá dentro. A conversa entre ele e Voldemort fora completamente real e palpável e, em meio às respostas venenosas, ele havia lhe dado alguma informação de extrema valia que, provavelmente, apenas o próprio Lorde sabia. Mas a pergunta seguinte era sobre o _porquê_ dele ter lhe dado tal informação. Não teria motivos lógicos para dividi-la, principalmente com ele!

Bom, já não havia um motivo de valia para ele se dar ao trabalho de se encaminhar até sua cela reclusa nas Masmorras para fazê-lo. Pior, aquele lunático o estava deixando louco igual à ele, dando uma informação e depois um aviso – que poderia ser muito bem interpretado como ameaça – sobre o perigo de continuar a conhecer Lacbel.

Lacbel não estava diferente das estranhezas, também. Dentro daquela lenda – que ele não gravara muita coisa, para deixá-lo cada vez mais desesperado – devia estar explicações que Lacbel estava querendo, quando fez aquele interrogatório. Mas se Lacbel também não era uma alucinação, então qual era a razão da emotividade dele?

Tudo era tão mais simples quando acreditava que estava endoidando por ouvir e ver coisas fora do contexto que acreditava ser normal.

Assim como todos aqueles pensamentos passaram como um furacão em sua mente, sua mão não precisou esperar pensar para saber o que queria. Precisava ver mais de perto aquele medalhão. Parecia haver ainda alguns símbolos nas bordas. De repente, o que antes para ele era apenas um símbolo que identificava Lacbel do restante dos comensais, se tornara _mais_ do que apenas isso. O broxe estranho – que com a convivência não lhe parecia tão mais estranho assim – ganhara uma impressionante atenção por parte de Harry.

Porém, ao invés de sentir o metal em suas mãos, sentiu as pedras caiadas da parede de sua cela na parte de trás de todo seu corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam de tanta dor pelo impacto. A batida fora forte o suficiente para deixa-lo atordoado e a sensação ficava ainda pior, pois era comprimido com ainda mais intensidade contra a parede.

Quando conseguiu entreabrir os olhos, Lacbel tinha a varinha apontada diretamente para ele. Pelo pouco que ainda conseguia raciocinar, notou como Lacbel parecia tremer, enquanto o fazia grudar-se à parede. A mão livre segurava o medalhão com força contra si mesmo.

- Nunca, Potter... Nunca, nem em sonhos, pense em tirar essa... – ele hesitou por alguns momentos, antes de continuar. No silêncio, dava para ouvir sua respiração ruidosa como se estivesse se esforçando de algum modo – tocar esse broxe. – continuara, corrigindo a fala anterior, provavelmente dita às pressas. Sua voz rouca como era comum, tremia. Era estranho de se ouvir, mas cada palavra pronunciada saía tremida, como uma pessoa que está morrendo de frio e os dentes não param de bater. – Prometa isso!

- Quê? – Harry estava perplexo. Além de estar quase sendo esmagado contra a parede, Lacbel decidira faze-lo prometer algo sem sentido. Não fora uma boa idéia. Sua interjeição piorou a situação, tornando o aperto mais intenso ainda. Temeu que, se aquilo continuasse, não poderia mais respirar.

- Promete, Potter! – exigiu Lacbel rispidamente. Parecia muito instável e quanto mais demorava para falar aquilo, pior ficava. Seu temor estava a ponto de tornar-se real.

- Pro... Prome... to... – ele conseguiu dizer o melhor possível, sem muitas opções sobre o que responder. Caiu de quatro no chão logo em seguida quando Lacbel desfez o feitiço opressivo e a sua primeira reação foi respirar o mais fundo possível.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, quebrado apenas pela respiração ruidosa de ambos. Harry, enquanto ainda fazia esse exercício, sentou-se e olhou Lacbel levemente temeroso. Claro que havia notado que ele ainda continuava a tremer sem controle e uma das mãos agarrava-se firmemente ao broxe, escondendo-o completamente sob a luva negra, como se temesse que aquilo fosse sair pulando por vontade própria.

Jamais o vira tão agressivo e fora do controle. Acreditava que fora o único, ou pelo menos um dos poucos, que fizera Lacbel se descontrolar daquela forma. Fosse o que fosse, descobriu que o aviso não fora exatamente sem propósito. Ele tinha tocado em algum ponto muito sensível de Lacbel para quase virar papel.

No meio de seus devaneios, Lacbel decidiu ir embora sem dar qualquer explicação ou nem mesmo uma palavra. Sabia que Lacbel tinha tentado usar a habilidade de Passos Etéreos, mas alguma coisa o debilitava, pois apesar de estar sendo rápido, dava para ver sua silhueta a se mover antes dele sumir pelo corredor.

Harry acalmou-se lentamente da experiência desagradável, isso até perceber que se encontrava em sérios problemas.

Se ele quisesse fugir, a situação era perfeita. Lacbel parecia tão atordoado que deixara a porta da cela aberta e os cinco comensais nocauteados do lado de fora. A passagem estava completamente livre. Era só pegar a varinha de um comensal para nocautear aqueles que o vissem fugindo em meio do caminho para não avisar os outros e ter tempo de chegar à Floresta Proibida. Lá ele se viraria.

Mas o problema era que ele _não_ queria fugir dali. Não, enquanto sentisse que devia ajudar Lacbel, apesar de cada vez mais sentir-se uma inutilidade. No entanto, era teimoso o suficiente para ainda prosseguir. Uma hora suas mãos iriam desatar e seu cérebro conseguiria arranjar coerência naquele conjunto de informações desconexas que captava ali e acolá.

Mas agora a pergunta principal era: o que iria fazer?

- Você adora me deixar no meio do fogo cruzado, Lacbel, adora... – ele resmungou, enquanto seu cérebro processava o melhor método de disfarçar sua chance perfeita de fuga.

Hermione observava a tintura cada vez mais baixa. Usara um pouco no dia anterior, pois seu cabelo já havia crescido e começado a demonstrar, próximo ao seu couro cabeludo, a verdadeira cor deles. Mas se não fizesse algo com urgência, a tintura acabaria e não haveria como repô-la.

Subitamente, como se houvesse caído do céu a resposta dentro de sua mente, percebeu que não passava de um feitiço muito simples de _duplicação_. Algo tão óbvio, tão simples, que não enxergava. Se duplicasse a tintura, ela não acabaria. Acreditava que não haveria problemas em fazer uma magia tão simples.

Estava "fabricando" sua tintura, quando bateram na porta. Havia até mesmo se assustado, pois parecia que a hora não havia passado enquanto o fazia. Olhou no relógio e percebeu que a hora realmente não havia passado. Não sabia que o Lorde das Trevas queria encontra-la tão cedo.

Guardou rapidamente tudo e foi o mais rápido possível para a porta, dando de cara com Wiltord. Começava a achar que o Lorde havia escolhido-o como seu guia particular.

- Bom dia, senhorita. – ele cumprimentou formalmente, olhando-a através do vão da porta que abrira. – Já está pronta? Achei que deveria vir um pouco antes para que pudesse se arrumar, ao invés de chegar em cima da hora. – ele informou, antes que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta a respeito, apesar de que acabaria não fazendo.

- Ah, sim, compreendo. Agradeço a preocupação, mas acredito que não foi necessária. – ela abriu totalmente a porta, para sair do seu aposento e a fechou novamente. – Estou pronta, já. Não gosto de ser pega de surpresa.

Wiltord foi quem pareceu surpreso, por alguns momentos, pela afirmação. Talvez ele nunca tivesse encontrado uma mulher realmente prática. Dava para compreender...

- Se quiser que eu venha mais tarde... – ele argumentou, mas Hermione não queria. Era melhor não ficar sendo surpreendida aquele dia no seu aposento.

Com a negação, Wiltord começou a guia-la pelos corredores, andando a passos de tartaruga. Isso com certeza significava que ele parecia esperar um tempo realmente longo até as mulheres se arrumarem.

Em uma parte do percurso, Wiltord decidiu também conversar. Perguntou se ela já havia se adaptado com as escadas móveis e os corredores intermináveis. Arrependera-se ao responder, com uma calma distraída, que tudo o que conseguira era ter encontrado o caminho para a Biblioteca e o Salão Principal, mas que aborrecia quando acabava se perdendo pelo castelo ao tentar encontrar outros locais, não gostava de se sentir perdida. Wiltord logo ofereceu-se para guia-la pelo castelo e mostrar mais lugares e caminhos de interesse. Na opinião de Hermione, Wiltord estava sendo prestativo _demais_ com uma novata qualquer. Tentou negar educadamente, mas simplesmente não estava adiantando e, para a sorte de Wiltord, antes dela pensar em negar de um modo _menos_ gentil, acabaram chegando.

O assunto morreu sem um término. Wiltord pareceu novamente nervoso, olhando para os lados como se esperasse que algo aparecesse do nada e os flagrasse fazendo algo muito errado. Ele novamente falou a senha que não havia modificado desde a outra vez que fora ali só confirmando que não havia escutado errado e seguiram pelas escadas, em mais completo silêncio. Chegando ao escritório, não havia ninguém. No entanto, Wiltord não queria esperar pelo Lorde das Trevas junto com ela. Pelo que havia dito, estava atarefado e logo sumiu do aposento. Poderia jurar que ele não estava com pressa nenhuma no caminho até ali, pelo jeito relaxado com que conversavam.

Assim que viu-se sozinha, observou o aposento vazio se perguntando o que fazer. Seria lógico ir até a cadeira logo de frente para a escrivaninha e esperar, mas o momento era propício demais para não ser aproveitado. Naquele escritório devia ter os registros da garota desaparecida, algum tipo de relatório a respeito de seu desempenho nas aulas. Qualquer coisa seria valiosa. Observou o relógio em seu pulso. Parecia ser cedo, então teria tempo suficiente para fazer uma procura, mas o que adiantaria se demorasse demais procurando? Precisava encurtar o tempo da procura e alongar o tempo de pesquisa. E só havia um jeito estando lá dentro...

- Professor? – chamou Hermione baixo ao se aproximar do quadro do velho diretor que começou lentamente a sair de sua soneca, meio atordoado pelo chamado. Não queria ser ouvida por _outros_ quadros.

- Hum? Olá? – ele falou, de modo educado, ajeitando os óculos e analisando melhor Hermione. Parecia não reconhece-la.

- Desculpe interrompe-lo em seu sono, mas gostaria de saber se existe em Hogwarts algum registro dos alunos que adentram a escola. – ela já fora direto ao ponto que queria. Não tinha tempo de bater papo.

- Vejo que tem pressa. – ele comentou, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos e se ajeitava melhor na cadeira, deixando Hermione levemente estressada com a calma – Sim, existe. Estão naquela prateleira. – ele então indicara com o dedo – Ordenados por ano. Cada livro registra um ano. Mas acredito que não seja uma boa ide... – antes dele terminar, Hermione já tinha ido até a prateleira e achado o livro que gostaria. O diretor apenas suspirou, enquanto voltava a falar – Posso saber seu interesse por isso, srta?

- Parece que não me reconhece. – Hermione sorriu de canto, enquanto voltava a se aproximar do quadro para que este ouvisse seus sussurros. Já folheava o livro à procura da garota. – Sou Hermione Granger, prof Dumbledore.

- Srta Granger? Oh, perfeito disfarce, nem eu consegui reconhece-la. O que fez para não usar magia, mas mudar sua aparência tanto? – ele perguntara de modo curioso, mas acabou fazendo outra pergunta logo em seguida, ao verificar a rapidez com que folheava o registro – O que tanto procura nesse registro antigo?

- Uma garota, professor. – ela dissera displicentemente, sem retirar os olhos das páginas, cheias de figuras, uma para cada aluno.

- _Nicole Tiger._ – ele sussurrou e Hermione ergueu a cabeça. Apesar de ter sido sussurrado, conseguira ouvir perfeitamente.

- Como disse? – ela perguntou, até mesmo parando sua procura.

- Nada, srta. Devaneios de um velho quadro. – pelo olhar descrente de Hermione, Dumbledore apenas deu um pequeno riso e continuou – Devo imaginar que Harry, prevendo que acabaria se encontrando no seu atual estado, acabaria impossibilitado de continuar com essa busca e tenha passado essa missão a você. Mas desista de procurar aqui. Os registros foram _apagados_.

Hermione olhou-o meio perdida com aquelas revelações. Afinal... _como ele sabia de tudo aquilo_? Não se conteve antes de colocar em palavras todas as perguntas que brotaram em sua mente.

- Como sabe dessa missão dele? Sabe onde está o Harry? E o que quer dizer com "os registros foram _apagados_"? – sentia seu coração palpitar. Dumbledore parecia ser uma perfeita pista.

- Vamos com calma, srta Granger. Calma. – ele dissera com sua voz macia. Hermione tivera saudades de ouvir sua voz e era estranhamente nostálgico estar, novamente, recebendo informações do velho diretor, mesmo que este tivesse se tornado um quadro. – Vou responder em ordem. Primeiro, fui eu mesmo que dei essa missão ao sr Potter. Estou absolutamente encantado de que ele continue com tanto afinco. – ele dissera com um ar sonhador e continuou, antes de Hermione interrompe-lo. – E sim, eu sei onde se encontra o sr Potter. De acordo com as informações que recebi através dos meus contatos ele está nas masmorras numa cela isolada. Encontra-se também vários professores e funcionários lá embaixo. Finalmente... – Hermione estava frustrada, pois fora novamente interrompida ao querer falar. – Tudo que havia sobre a srta Tiger nos registros foi apagado. Com extrema eficiência, devo complementar. De acordo com os registros modificados, a srta Tiger _nunca_ existiu.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Era impossível alguém conseguir apagar algo com tanta eficiência, mas provavelmente era a única resposta plausível para não ter encontrado o nome da garota ali. Estava em perfeita ordem os registros e ela sabia quem procurar. No entanto, procurou por toda a letra "T" e nada havia encontrado e, num desespero de causa, procurara pela letra "N", mas igualmente dando em uma pesquisa infrutífera.

- Hey, mas espera, como sabe tudo isso? Você fica dormindo o dia todo! – ela exclamou, meio exasperada. Ela com todos os sentidos ligados não tinha descoberto coisa nenhuma, mesmo com quase 3 semanas de procuras incessantes.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu, quando voltou a falar.

- Esse é o meu disfarce. – ele então voltou-se a um ar mais pensativo – Porque todos acham que quadros precisam dormir?

- Professor, não tenho tempo para suas perguntas filosóficas. Porque mandou o Harry encontrar essa menina viva ou morta? Quem está apagando as provas de que ela um dia existiu?

- Srta Lavransdatter, esqueci de mencionar que o Lorde das Trevas não gosta que mexam em suas coisas.

- O que?

Sua confusão com a mudança repentina do assunto tivera pouco tempo. Apenas ouviu o barulho característico de um livro fechando-se com força e suas mãos segurando o vento, assustando-a e fazendo-a olhar diretamente para a frente.

O medalhão dourado brilhava como uma ameaça aos olhos de Hermione ao sentir-se flagrada. O registro que encontrava-se em suas mãos agora estavam fechados, para ela praticamente lacrados, nos braços de Lacbel que parecia encara-la por debaixo do capuz negro.

Hermione ainda estava paralisada, quando Lacbel mexeu-se. Ele levantou a mão livre, com o dedo indicador em riste e voltou-se para dentro do capuz. Hermione entendeu claramente o gesto de que era para ficar em silêncio. Mudando de mão o livro, Lacbel fez um feitiço sobre este que Hermione reconheceu. Normalmente era utilizado para refazer uma armadilha que já havia sido desfeita por alguém ter caído nela, apagando as impressões da antiga. Mas o que ele estava fazendo?

Logo após ele indicou a cadeira onde ela deveria estar sentada, enquanto dava a volta nela para guardar novamente o livro na prateleira.

- Creio que seja mais confortável continuar sua espera sentada. – falava Dumbledore com displicência e extremamente a vontade com a situação inusitada. – Não deve demorar. Poderemos continuar nossa conversa outro dia sobre mais alguns alunos que achava notáveis.

- Cla-claro. – ela ainda estava meio paralisada. Ainda sentia-se um livro aberto, ele teria descoberto alguma coisa? Não o viu chegando... não viu e nem ouviu nada.

Sentou-se e, apesar de desconfortável com a situação, tentou demonstrar uma calma que não tinha. Viu Lacbel voltar-se ao lugar que ocupara da última vez que tivera uma reunião com o Lorde das Trevas. Exatamente no mesmo local, como uma máquina programada a fazer exatamente as mesmas coisas todos os dias.

Entretanto nos últimos segundos ele não parecia em nada _programado_ ou _robotizado_. Ele estava claramente apagando seus rastros de xeretice, mas com que intuito? Com que propósito? Estaria preparando o terreno para começar a ameaça-la?

Não estava conseguindo lutar contra o intenso desejo de descobrir mais sobre o estranho comensal. O aviso de Wiltord ainda reverberava em sua cabeça, lembrando-a da conseqüência que isso poderia acarretar.

"_Mas não vai acontecer isso se eu for bem sutil._", pensou, finalmente parando de batalhar contra seu instinto explorativo.

Lacbel moveu-se, retirando-a de seus pensamentos. Tomou uma posição mais ereta e rígida. Parecia uma estátua.

Ela soube que Voldemort estava chegando.

* * *

N/A = Gente, desculpe mesmo não ter postado, mas eu ainda estava com esperanças que minha beta fosse betar, mas vejo que não vai sair u.u Aqui está o capítulo no original mesmo. Relevem todos os possíveis erros Fiz o melhor possível. Começarei a postar mesmo sem estar revisado agora e postarei os revisados mais tarde u.u


End file.
